


New Justice: The Speed God

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: New Justice [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Green Lanterns, Multiverse, New Justice, Romance, The Millma Verse, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 74,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: With Reverse Flash dead things are quiet for the New Justice League but when a new enemy makes himself known things are shaken up. Who is this mysterious speedster  and what does his arrive mean for the Justice League future.





	1. The Wrath of Savitar

**Author's Note:**

> Note: the second season of New Justice. Hope you enjoy part one.
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

-The Very Distance Future-

There were three teenagers in what seemed to be a garage: Two boys and one girl in. They were working on something big.

"It's working!" One boy shouted excitedly. "I got it working!"

"Is the suit ready?" A girl replied.

"He needs the suit. He told me." The boy snapped in response.

"The suit is ready," the second boy chimed in.

"Okay then, let's welcome a Speed God into the world!" The girl said with a smile as the first one pushed a button and a blue portal started to open.

The three kids crouched down as a light came out of the portal they created and shot into the suit they had made.

They paused as, after a moment, the suit seemed to come to life; the eyes glowing blues as the portal itself closed.

"Savitar… My god," the girl said with a smile. "We have done everything you asked. Make us speedsters as promised, and we will continue to be your loyal servants."

The suit, Savitar, sat up as it gave them a look before moving faster than the eye could follow – all their throats were slit. "Your usefulness is over," the suit spoke in a demonic voice as he looked around and the bodies fell where they stood.

In an open book nearby was a picture of The Flash; red suit, large goggles and metallic hat, staring out of the pages.

"I'll be coming back for you." Savitar spoke to the picture. "But first… to become a god." Savitar ran, another portal opened, and he disappeared through it.

-July 2018-

Rachel 'Rae' Garrick woke up and smiled as she felt arms around her. She opened her eyes to see Kara asleep next to her – she was in her pajamas and so was Kara. They had just gone to sleep together but Rae had to smile as she kissed Kara's cheek.

"What was that for?" Kara asked, her eyes closed but she opened them at that moment.

"For being so great," Rae said with a smile. "You know I was nervous when we…" Kara held up a hand to stop Rae and nodded. She knew why Rae had been nervous as both had some sort of commitment issue: Kara, with her sleeping around before she had met Rae, and Rae, who had only recently discovered her own sexuality after a nasty break up with her ex, Francisco 'Frankie' Ramon. But Rae had to go with her feelings, and those feelings had been leading her to Kara for a long time. "You've proven yourself." Rae said simply, kissing Kara again before sitting up and turning around, but when she did, she noticed something on the nightstand.

"What is this?" Rae asked, lifting the box that was not there when she'd fallen asleep last night. It even had a bow on it.

"A present," Kara said, sitting up. "Open it."

Rae gave Kara a confused look. It wasn't an anniversary, or a birthday and not even close to any holiday one would give a loved one a present. Rae curiously opened the box to see a necklace. It was a simple necklace with what seemed like a little red gem. It took her breath away. "Oh, wow this is beautiful," Rae said, smiling at it. "What's it for?"

"Just for being you," Kara said, taking the necklace out of the box and putting it around Rae's neck. "It looks beautiful on you."

Rae touched the necklace, pausing for a moment and then went to kiss Kara. Kara was stunned for a moment before kissing back, leaning back down on the bed.

Rae put her hand on Kara's stomach before breaking off the kiss. "I know it seemed weird when I said to take it slow, considering we already... well you know… but it seemed important. These last few months." Rae kissed Kara's neck at that. "You have been so great. Everything has been great." Rae kissed Kara again. "I think it's time we moved thing along."

"Yeah," Kara said with a smile, putting a hand under Rae's shirt.

"Yeah," Rae replied, kissing Kara again. "But…" Kara groaned she had been about to put her hand down Rae's pants, to take them off, but paused at that. "I think before we start again… you should get a new bed."

"What?" Kara asked, dumfounded and confused by this.

"Been thinking about it, and it's kind of weird sleeping in the same bed you brought so many people into," Rae pondered.

"One of those people was you," Kara pointed out.

"But at the time I was just a one night stand. Now I am your girlfriend. I think we need a fresh start," Rae said, kissing Kara again before jumping up and changing into her outfit. "I got to run to work anyway. Need me to make breakfast for you and Chris?"

"No," Kara said, shaking her head.

"Okay," Rae said, pausing before she ran. "By the way, what's Chris's problem with me?" Kara raised an eyebrow. "He's been… well, kind of moody lately." When Chris, the teenaged clone of Clark Kent, was first made and given Clark emotions and a very basic memory, he had gone on Clark's love for Rae and they had been friends. But lately Chris seemed to want nothing to do with her, which confused Rae and made her sad. She loved Kara and loved Clark. She wanted to be close to Chris, too.

Kara shrugged. "He's a teenager. He's gotten moody. The only person he has liked recently is Karry Universe's Connor," Kara said, and Rae smiled. After everything Karry had gone through recently they had invite them here for a day. The Kryptonians and Barry had had a blast.

"Go, don't get Ms. Grant mad at you. Besides you have a big day today." Kara gave Rae a wink and a smile. "I'm going bed shopping."

Rae gave a smirk before grabbing her Kryptonian dog, Clark, from downstairs and running off to work.

-New Justice-

Rae had got to work in time to make breakfast for the Grant/Foster household. Cat, her husband Joel and their kids Dawn and Carter.

"Ms. Grant," Rae said after she was done serving. "I have to go to Central for an hour or so around noon."

"Any reason why?" Cat asked airily, as she started on her omelet.

"I'm in a bridal party and we're trying on and picking out dresses," Rae said not hiding her annoyance at this. It wasn't exactly what she'd call a fun lunch.

"Oh," Cat said with a smirk. "Have fun."

"You live in Central right?" Joel asked, and Rae nodded. "Well you might just take the afternoon off then. With the President in town to present Flash with that award, it's going to be crazy. Going to be difficult to cross the river."

"Yes, Joel is right," Cat said with a nod. "Besides, we're leaving tomorrow for our vacation anyway." Rae gave a nod and a small smile. The Grant/Foster were going on vacation for a few weeks, which meant she got those few weeks off – with pay.

"Thank you," Rae said, heading back to the kitchen.

"Rae," Rae nearly jumped turning around to see Carter there. The blind boy, who could only see the presence of meta humans now his own powers had kicked in, could really be quiet when he wanted to be – seeming to get the hang of moving around without his eyesight. "You're showing up, right?"

"For?" Rae said with a smirk, knowing exactly what Carter was talking about. Having Carter in the know about her identity was nice at times.

"Come on…" Carter said, playfully.

Rae gave a look at the other three household members still eating and leaned in close, so she could whisper in his ear. "It would only be right for the Flash to show up. The President has traveled a great distance to see me." Carter smiled. "Go eat." Carter nodded as Rae gave her dog a pet and went to cleaning the pans she had used.

-New Justice-

Caitlin Snow was in the car with her boss, Doctor Samantha Jones; a woman Caitlin admired and respected. The two had left early in the morning to give a talk to a class of medical students.

"You know, you did really well in front of a classroom," Doctor Jones said as she drove. It was a small road they were driving on, with no one else on it. "You have a…"

Whatever Jones was about to say was cut off as she slammed on the break. On the side of the road was a car on fire. Caitlin jumped up in her seat, shocked. "There are people inside," Caitlin said, hearing a baby cry and the parents' unconscious. She got out of the car without thinking.

"Snow, you will burn up if you go in," Jones called, taking out her cellphone, seeing Caitlin heading for the car.

Caitlin didn't stop though as she opened the back door first, going through the flames to take the baby out of his car seat. Coming out she gave the little boy to Doctor Jones before going to the front seat. As she opened the front door, the added oxygen caused the fire to grow and crackle dangerously.

Caitlin came out with the baby's mother, putting her on the ground. Caitlin was completely in flames herself but seemed unfazed by it.

"Doctor Snow!" Doctor Jones called, going to get a blanket to put out Caitlin, but was surprised when Caitlin turned towards the car on fire and the flames around her went right at it. She held out her arms and the fire from the car seemed to be sucked into her until both herself and the car were only smoldering and smoking.

"The father is dead," Caitlin said turning to Doctor Jones who still had the baby in her arms but was staring at her employee in complete dumbfounded shock, "and she will follow if we don't act fast." Caitlin was down on the floor, checking over her patients as her boss still stared.

-New Justice-

Rae walked into the bridal shop having dropped Clark off at home beforehand. She doubted the place would allow a puppy inside, despite Clark's whines on wanting to come with her. She was the last to arrive. Iris, Iris's sister Julia, her mother Francine, and two of Iris's friends were already there.

"Sorry I'm late," Rae said, taking a seat.

"Not a problem," Iris said. "In fact, we just got a selection of dresses selected and you four are going to try them on for me. See which one I like the best. Time to be my models." Rae smiled as the employee of the shop directed them to the fitting room with a selection of dresses waiting.

The next hour was filled with all the bridesmaid trying on dresses. It was starting to get annoying, especially as Rae could have flown through this in five minutes with her speed if she could.

"I like that one," Iris said, looking at the current one Rae had on. "The red is a nice color, especially for a Christmas wedding. A bit of a sleeve… could we add some green? What does everyone think?"

Everyone agreed with Iris, as Rae went to change out of it to let the others try it on to see how they looked in it. Rae put back on her clothes and was going to sit down, bending down to grab something from her bag the necklace she was wear bent forward.

"Oh, that's pretty," Iris said, looking at Rae. Rae was confused for a moment, but then noticed she was looking at the necklace. "Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift," Rae said putting her hand on it with a smile.

"Wait, are you dating someone?" Iris asked, and Rae gave a smile. Despite chasing Plus and Minus around, Iris's meta human twin siblings, and having contact with the West family, she had not told them of Kara. It had seemed too new. Too personal. But now it was something she wanted to tell her friends.

"Is he cute?" One of Iris friend, the one currently wearing the dress, asked.

"Do we know him?" Julia added, getting up. She had to try on the dress as well soon.

"Forgot that. What's his name?" Iris asked as Rae was thrown with the questions.

"Yes," Rae pointed at Iris's friend. "Sort of." Rae told Julia with a smirk, confusing Julia. "And her name is Kara."

"Oh," Iris said following by everyone else's drop in realization. "That leads to a lot of new questions… Since when do you like girls?"

"Honestly, it's not that surprising," Francine said with a smile, and Rae gave her a confused look, an eyebrow raised. "Nora and I talk – she always thought you were a little into girls and I had to agree." Rae gave a slight chuckle, remembering when she had told Henry and Nora and their relief it was out in the opened. It seemed this wasn't a secret from anyone but her. It really wasn't surprising she had not known herself that well though: She had thrown herself into being the Flash when she was young, and people normally discovered these things in their teens, rather than saving the cities as a superhero. She had not had the time to really discover herself as more than a hero. Things she had changed recently.

"You know, my college roommate was named Kara," Iris said thoughtfully, remembering back to her college years; the name bringing back memories. She did not know what happened to that Kara. She had been planning on looking for her to invite her to the wedding soon as invites had to go out.

"Kara Lane, I know," Rae said simply.

"Wait. How?" Iris asked, wondering if she ever told Rae that.

"She's my Kara," Rae said as the other looked on in interest. Iris seeming stunned as she looked at Rae. "We met through mutual friends." Rae decided that was the best answer in present company to the question she knew coming – technically Karry Universe's Kara introduced them, and she was sort of a friend to them both at the time.

"Wow, I'd love to see her again," Iris said with a smile that made Rae nervous. "And I know she will be your plus one now, but wow… wedding. I'm not going to have a lot of time to catch up so, double date. Tonight."

"Can't," Rae said with a smile, but shaking her head. "Not tonight. I got plans."

"What…?" Iris started but then stopped. She knew what plans Rae was talking about, the reason why the President was in the cities. "Tomorrow then. We'll invite Wally and his girlfriend Tally so Eddie is not the only guy." Iris gave a laugh at herself then. "You're not allowed to say no. I'll text you the info tomorrow."

"Okay, okay!" Rae said, laughing at her friend's antics. "Are we done here? I got to run in a minute."

"I bet you do," Julia said with a smirk and Rae stuck out her tongue at her. Luckily Iris's friends weren't listening at this point. Julia had finally tried on the favorite of the dresses to see how she looked in it.

"I do like this dress," Iris said now, smiling at her sister as she took in the dress. "I think it looked good on everyone. Yes, this one." Iris told the shop assistant, who had been helping them. There was another few minutes of her measuring everyone to order the sizes then Rae put the down payment on her dress, smiled at the others and left.

Not long later she was running around the streets as the Flash, smiling.

Running had always been something she loved. It was freeing, being able to zip through the double cities of National and Central. It was also one of the only things that made her feel connected to her long-dead father… That was when she noticed another speedster running just behind her. That wasn't right. She was the only speedster on this Earth!

Rae took a breath. She had to stop just running for fun and get into Flash-mode. She turned around and grabbed hold of the other speedster, running her up a building and tossing her onto the roof. "Who are…?" Rae stopped when she was finally able to take in the face of the other speedster. She lifted her googles to look right into her own face with her two eyes. It was another Rae, who looked winded at her action. "Oh god, please tell me you're not from Paranormal?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble," another voice spoke, and Rae turned to see another face she had seen on Paranormal, and recently on Karry: The younger daughter to Nora and Henry. The one she knew could open portals.

"Paranormal." Rach smiled at her double as Rae groaned.

-New Justice-

"You're firing me?" Caitlin asked, not believing it as she was sitting in her boss's office. She had not expected that to happen – she had not wanted to show her power to her boss, but she could not let that family die. "You can't fire me because I am a meta human. That's discrimination!"

"You're right," Doctor Jones said, but she seemed stern. She was not backing down from her decision. "And you could take this to the board and even the courts, but then you would have to reveal you're a meta human in public. I don't think you will do that. Not with the discrimination against meta humans in the world."

"Like right here…" Caitlin muttered, talking of her work place as she lit up her hand n momentary flame before putting it out. "I am a good doctor."

"Yes, you're a good doctor when you want to be a good doctor," Doctor Jones reasoned. "And indeed, being a meta human was a big part of this decision. If this got out though, patients would not trust you. You would be a liability to this hospital. But I looked over your recent records and you have been late often, with no explanation. Then I remembered rumors around of a new superhero in town. A fire meta human. I looked up the sightings. They coincide with when you were late. You have been doing hero work."

Doctor Jones stood up. "You want to save people. Its why you became a doctor but you can't be both a doctor and a hero. They both need your full attention," Doctor Jones stated. "I don't know which one you will choose, but if you decide you want to be a doctor it's not going to be here. Pack up your stuff and go."

"This is not the end of this," Caitlin stated angrily, standing up and heading out, slamming the door.

-New Justice-

"What are you doing here?" Rae said, not happy to see her double from Paranormal on her world. She did not like that world because any thought of it brought back the pain of her father's death, that he died for another world. Punching Maxwell Lord and finding out the truth behind his death had led to some closure, but it did not mean she liked the world that caused his death.

"I was tired of waiting for you to come back," Rach said, making Rae confused.

"Let's forget the fact I don't have a Premo on the team anymore. Why would I come back to your world?" Rae asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" Rach said, clearly having very different ideas from her double.

"You have a no world hopping law," Rae pointed out, anger in her voice.

"That's a fair point," Rach's cousin said with a laugh. "By the way, I'm Amy but call me Accord." Accord gave Rae a smile, which she did not return.

"Oh, forget the law," Rach continued. "Our world has everything you need!"

"I need nothing from your world," Rae said, her cool Flash exterior melting away as anger built up. Something about Paranormal got under her skin and angered her.

"Your parents are there. Your cousins. Our little sister. And me…. your twin," Rach said, a little hopeful on the last bit.

"They are not my parents," Rae snapped. "Not my cousins. Not my little sister. And you are certainly not my twin!" Rae was not hiding her anger at this. "You're not my family. You're doppelgängers, nothing more, nothing less." This was a very different way to how she reacted with other worlds on the system: Prime, SuperEarth, and Karry Barry she considered her cousin, better than her real cousin here. The Karry kids she had taken as her nieces. There was just something about Paranormal that got to her. She could not, and would not, consider any of them as family.

"I know," Rach said regardless of this reaction as she took a step forward, trying to change the direction of the conversation. "I know the truth."

"Know what?" Rae asked, confused. "What truth?"

"How you always felt you should be a twin. How you woke up at night almost feeling your twin but remembering you are not. We were meant to have a twin. Since we don't have one, we can be one another's," Rach said, hopeful, and Rae anger was turning to confusion.

"Look, I don't know what you think you know about me, but you don't," Rae sighed. "I never wanted a twin." Rae pulled her googles back down and straightened her helmet. "And I got things to do." Rae ran off and Rach watched her go.

"Well maybe now you can…" Accord stopped as Rach ran, chasing after her double. "Urgh, okay. Wait for them to slow down and then catch up." Accord muttered to herself, not liking being here. She knew how Rae felt about them and would have rather given Rae time to forget them before coming back here.

….

Rae ran an extremely long way, taking unnecessary turns and stopping small crimes, hoping to lose her trail before stopping in Nora and Henry's kitchen. Clark barked as Rae bent down to pet her dog, not looking at her aunt and uncle.

Things between Nora, Henry and Rae had been a little weird since Rae had killed Barry. The two had mourned and understood why Rae had to do it, but they had been secretive about something since. Talking something over without including her. Rae decided to give them time, so she had worked on her relationship with Kara.

"Rae we…" Nora started the moment Rae appeared, but was cut off by Rae.

"Don't," Rae said to them, confusing the two before Rach stopped inside the house, taking deep breath.

"Wow you're fast!" Rach said, taking a seat. She had barely been able to keep up with her double. "How can you be so much faster than me?"

"You don't use your powers," Rae said with a snarl. She knew her counterpart wasn't a hero; it was something else she hated about that world. She had always had the need to help people, to be out there, even if her father was alive and had not wanted her to be out there she would have gone. Paranormal's Rach had never done it, using her powers for other things rather than be a hero. She had to wonder why her Paranormal father didn't help her on the way to heroism.

"Rae?" Henry asked, looking between the two as the wind picked up and a portal opened. Accord stepped out of it, Clark now barking at the newcomers.

"I should have known," Acord sighed. "Mom… dad…"

"Another world," Nora muttered, catching on, remembering the Barrys she had seen before when her Barry had been outed as the Reverse Flash.

"The world that killed dad," Rae hissed.

"Oh," Nora didn't know how to react to that. Obviously, this Rachel and alternative daughter wouldn't have had anything to do with their Jay's death, so she didn't know what to say of their remark.

"Well, erm Rae… Anyway, we need to talk to you about something," Henry said.

"Later. I got an hour to go until I am meeting with the President at the rally," Rae gave her aunt and uncle a smile who had to give a small smile back.

"What's a Presi-bent?" Rach asked, curious at the strange word and making all three look at her confused.

"The leader of the country," Henry spoke cautiously at this.

"So... your General," Rach said, and Accord gave a giggle. Unlike her cousin, she was more used to the multiverse and the fact that their Earth government was a bit strange compared to the rest.

"No," Nora said. "He's a politician. We elected him to lead the country."

"Rach…" Accord said, seeing her cousin's confusion and decided to cut this short before it got out of hand. "Their government is different than ours. It's called a democracy. They vote on who rules their country." Accord turned to the three New Justice people. "You see, on our world the military oversees the government. Every country has a military-controlled government and their military chooses one person to be leader, like your President. We call them the General, even if their rank isn't necessary general."

Rae blinked for a moment shook her head. "I really hate your world," Rae said turning to her aunt and uncle who were looking curiously at the two Paranormal people. "I know you wanted to talk, but I'm going to catch you later." Before anyone could react, Rae was running and ran right through a wall – it seemed this little break at her aunt and uncle's house was just a stop to lose them. She had taken Clark with her and taken the Flash pup costume from the living room as she left.

"Oh man!" Rach complained standing up.

"Rach, you think it's time to let this go," Accord said. She had been willing to humor her cousin and bring her here, but Rae wasn't very willing to talk to them. Accord had known that from the off.

"No," Rach said and Accord groaned.

"Why are you here?" Nora asked, looking over the girl who was apparently her daughter. She and Henry looked at each other. Before Jay had died they thought of having another but taking in Rae had stopped that. It was interesting to see the child they could have had.

"She has this… twin thing," Accord said.

"I always thought I should have been a twin and I figured Rae felt the same. That we could be each other twin," Rach said, and Nora and Henry actually laughed at this. Rach pulled a face.

"Sorry it's just… Rae always liked her uniqueness," Nora said. "She never wanted a clone, a twin, or anything like that. She liked being the only one. Being a little speedster. Having her own unique history. Even the bad stuff. Knowing her cousin seemed to be a speedster and she didn't really exist on other Earths reaffirmed this. She likes being special."

"So what she hates us because we have a her too," Accord spoke up.

"No. She thought she would exist on other worlds eventually. Well she dislikes your world because of that Maxwell Lord guy. He was from your world and did kill her father. Almost killed her a few months back too," Nora frowned as she said this.

"I doubt a thousand apologies would even help her get over that," Accord looked down at this, knowing the history, having watched Rae closely for a while.

"But I thought…" Rach spoke up now trying to get back on track. She was so sure another her would know her feelings; would want to have a twin.

"Rae's biggest thing in life was her powers. Learning them. Growing into the Flash," Henry spoke up with a small smile as he talked to these two. He loved remembering his little girl. The childhood. He had enjoyed every minute of raising Rae, of doing what his brother could not. And he liked seeing the daughter he and Nora never had. Knowing what she could have looked like, what her personality would be like. It was just a shame they had never got the chance to have her, with Rae taking up all their time, but he did love Rae as his own.

"Hey. Wasn't she wearing the helmet and the goggles?" Rach asked, noticing the helmet and goggles on a nearby counter. She went up to them and picked them up. She knew the helmet; she had seen and held it many times. It was the one her father still wore as the Flash.

"She made a time remnant a few months ago," Nora explained, feeling uncomfortable talking about this. Talking about her son's death. "So, she now has an extra helmet and goggles."

"Oh. I need to show her," Rach said, putting the goggles on and confusing everyone.

"Show her what?" Accord asked confused as Henry and Nora shared a look.

"That I…" Rach said, tossing the helmet up in the air and catching it, "can be the Flash."

"Rach…" Accord moaned, seeing where this was going, but Rach had put the helmet on and ran out.

"That's not good," Accord said, shaking her head as her this-world parents looked on in shock. "I should follow her. It's nice to see there are other worlds besides mine where you two are still together." Accord told the two before leaving through one of her portals and leaving the two Allens alone and just a little bit confused.

"We still didn't get a chance to tell Rae," Nora said sadly.

"I'm thinking it's something that can wait right now," Henry said putting an arm around his wife and kissing his head. "She has other things to think of with her double."

-New Justice-

Accord was following her Rach as best she could – jumping from portal to portal as she chased the want-to-be-Flash – watching as Rach took out criminals in moves echoing what she'd seen her father do back home. Only she wasn't very good at it. Most of the criminals getting the better of Rach.

"Okay. That one was not even a meta human," Accord said rolling her eyes as Rach knocked out a bank robber. He was the first one she had really gotten the better of but his cohorts had gotten away.

She was impressed at her cousin determination, but not at her ability – Rach had never used her speed to fight crime, only ever using it around the house, playing with her dad or at her job; using it as a short cut and to make simple things faster, never wanting to be a hero like her dad until recently and only then she had doubts. Jay had even talked her out of it. But catching bullets, dodging attacks, and taking down the bad guy was not something she was used to.

"Meta-what? Don't you mean a Paranormal?" Rach stopped, taking a breath. Besides the helmet and goggles, she didn't have a real superhero outfit on, but she was wearing clothes that were made for fast runs.

"Not on this world," Accord explained. "They call them meta humans. Meta. But my point being, isn't it time to give up and go? Rae hates us and is never going to give you a chance. I tried to warn you before…"

"No, I've got to," Rach said but then was cut off by a flash of blue light. For a second, she thought it was Rae, but paused as she saw a speedster in a completely metallic outfit, mask and all. He grabbed her in a split second and then sped off.

Accord stood there, stunned for a minute. A speedster had just kidnapped her cousin. She could find her, but she couldn't take on a speedster. She needed someone fast and she only knew one person on this Earth. She groaned as she came to one conclusion.

-New Justice-

Rae was taking a breath. She was far out from the rally with Clark by her side, but it was time to run into it. She wasn't the Flash for awards though; she did it because she loved it. Loved helping. Loved her powers, and loved her team. But it was pretty awesome that the President of the United States wanted to give her a medal – and it was something that had never been done before for someone considered a civilian. It was in fact a new award completely. Who knows, maybe each member of her League would earn one in time?

She was about to run up when a blue portal opened and she had to stop short as Accord came out. Clark gave a growl. "Kind of in the middle of something…" Rae said, not wanting to deal with her alternate cousins at the moment.

"Rach was kidnapped," Accord said, seeming frantic as she said it. Rae paused, raising an eyebrow. "She was trying to be you… using your extra helmet and goggles to prove to you she could be the Flash."

"What?" Rae asked, getting madder at that. Her doppelgänger had taken her things and tried to take her identity! This was her earth, she was the Flash. No one else – not even an alternate her. "She took my stuff? Tried to take my identity?" Rae voiced this and Accord could hear the anger there. "Why would she do that?"

"She wanted to show you she could be your twin," Accord said, and Rae groaned. "But a speedster took her."

"Wait? A speedster? But I'm the only one…" Rae was confused by this. Rach turning up had annoyed her, but with her Barry dead she thought she was the only speedster on this world.

"Rae…" Accord continued, "I know you don't like us but you're the only one fast enough to save her." Rae sighed, a sad look on her face as she looked towards the distance. The crowds cheering, waiting for her. She had been looking forward to this. "Unless you don't want to…?"

Rae really wanted to go get the award, but even though she hated Paranormal and blamed them for her father's death, she could not let Rach die. "I'll call my team," Rae said going for her communicator. She needed the Justice League.

"No time," Accord said. "Besides, you're the only one fast enough." Before Rae could argue that her team would be a help, that they might not be as fast, but having them would give her an advantage a portal was opened. Accord pushed her through it, an annoyed Clark flew after her, and they were gone.

…..

Rach was thrown onto the floor in what appeared to be a warehouse. They had been running for a while, Rach not able to break from the hold of the man. It scared her. The moment they stopped the helmet dropped off her head and she put her hand on the goggles, lifting them to her forehead.

"I bet you thought you would never see me again," the speedster who had taken her said, his voice almost demonic. "It's been so long… I've been a prisoner for so long. I kept picturing what I would do to you when I got out."

Rach was confused, but before she could say anything else, a portal opened and out of it came her cousin with Rae and Flash Pup. Rae blinked, shocked at the change. Before she could yell at Accord for rushing her into this fight, the speedster turned around, it's blue armored eyes narrowing to look at her. Rae took a deep breath and gave a smirk, getting into her hero mode. "I think you got the wrong person," Rae said. Clark gave a growl next to her.

The speedster looked between the two Rachels. "One of your clones…" the speedster said, walking away from her. "And you came for her? I thought you were content to let them die." Rae raised an eyebrow, confused at the comment. The only thing that could be considered a clone that she had let die would be the time remnant. But that was in the distant past, and in that case, it was her 'clone' choosing death. "See what you did to me? Winning the finale battle was not enough for you! You had to trap me. Trap me in the very thing that gave us power. But you only made me stronger."

The words made no sense to Rae. She had no idea what this speedster was talking about. It was very rare for her to be in the dark like this. "I was being cute before, but I actually think you got the wrong person," Rae repeated, taking a step forward. "I don't know who you are." Rach stayed still on the floor, too afraid to do or say anything. Accord stayed back, waiting for her chance to get to her cousin without getting hurt. Clark stayed by his mistress's feet.

"You know who I am," the speedster growled, "or at least who I was. Because that man does not matter anymore, the boy I was before. No. Let me reintroduce you to the new me. I am Savitar, the God of Speed."

Savitar ran at Rae, who barely dodged the attack. This Savitar was fast; faster than her, actually. And she was without her team, on her own in this fight. She couldn't think about it now though as Savitar came at her again. She needed to fight. Clark flew up, trying to throw down freeze breath to help her, but Savitar managed to knock him aside in a powerful blow that only made Rae angrier.

Accord took the opportunity, the two fighting, light trials running around the room.

She ran to Rach. "Rach!" Accord said, running to her cousin. "You have to help her! You're the only one fast enough."

Rach gave her cousin a look before turning to the fighting two. They were fighting at speeds so fast, she could not even see them. She felt so useless. "No, I can't even see them!" Rach said, putting her hand on the extra helmet for a moment. "I'm not fast enough. I'm no Flash."

It was a few moments after that the two stopped. Savitar pushing Rae to the wall as she cried out and he stabbed her with part of his suit, a metal spike among the other metal. Rae moaned, not looking good. There was blood all over her and she was taking deep breaths, clearly in pain. "I will kill you slowly for what you did to me," Savitar hissed.

"Not… to… day," Rae struggled to get out, vibrating her hand and using it to chop off the piece of Savitar's suit in her shoulder. Savitar screamed, as though it was actually attached to him and hurt when separating. Then a blue portal opened up behind him – Accord had taken the opportunity to help her alternate cousin, even if Rach couldn't. Clark flew at him now, pushing him through the portal and the portal closed behind Savitar, leaving Clark standing there. Clark turned to his mistress, looking up at her.

Rae then collapsed falling to the floor. She had no strength to do anything else. She had never felt so defenseless before; not even against Barry. Barry had been her equal, they had been able to match each other. Savitar though was faster than her. He had made her defenseless. But right now, she was breathing in pain. Not able to move.

"Rae…?" A voice said, and she saw Accord appear over her. "Oh god… all the blood." Accord looked over Rae; her costume was ripped, blood was coming from open wounds, and bones clearly looked broken. Clark moaned sadly, and Rae did not have the strength to comfort him. She was barely conscious.

"We need to get her help," Rach said, moving over cautiously.

"I know where to bring her," Accord nodded, taking Rae's helmet off her head so she did not lose it as Rach picked her up. Accord opened a portal and they all went through.

-New Justice-

"Where is she?" Kara asked, coming out of the zap tunnel into Watchtower. Everyone from the Justice League had been watching TV to see their leader accept the award but were shocked when she did not show up. So, as the news was joking about the President getting stood up, the Justice League was looking for their leader.

"On it," Adam was saying, already in the base and on the computer, ready to track the Flash's whereabouts.

It was only moments later that a portal opened and out came two Rachel Garricks, Clark, and one Accord. "She needs help," Accord said, Rae in Rach's arms. Krypto, who had come in with Kara, went to comfort his sad son as Kara ran to the group.

"Rae!" Kara called, knowing the bleeding one was her girlfriend. Kara took a deep breath; Rae was barely conscious. Rae didn't respond to her girlfriend. It scared Kara to the core. "We need our doctor."

"On it," Donna said, running to the zap tunnel as Kara picked Rae up and brought her to the medical area of Watchtower. Kara had to keep Rae alive until Caitlin Snow got there. She was the only one with any medical experience, being a trained vet, but it was hard seeing Rae like this.

Rach took the helmet off her head and then took the one Accord had. Taking off the goggles as well she put them all down. "These belong to her," Rach said making the group look at her.

-New Justice-

Caitlin was walking out of the hospital, a box with some of the things from her locker under one arm. She was on the phone with Daphne, telling her sister what had happened.

"They can't do that! I mean they can given the prejudice against metas, despite a lot of them saving their lives, but they can't do this…" Daphne was saying.

"They are not getting away with this," Caitlin agreed.

"Doctor Snow?" A voice spoke, and Caitlin looked to see Wonder Girl standing before her.

"Not now, Wonder Girl," Caitlin said, wanting to continue to complain to her sister.

"The Flash is injured. She will die if you don't come," Donna said calmly, which made Caitlin pause and turn to the Amazonian in shock.

"I'm going to have to talk to you later…" Caitlin said to her sister.

"Go," Daphne said, having heard Donna's comment as well. Caitlin hung up the phone.

"Take me to her," Caitlin said, and was picked up in a moment and flown out.

It was a few minutes later they were in Watchtower. Caitlin paused, never having been in this base before, but she had a patient. She dropped the box to the floor as she followed Donna in the unfamiliar base.

She was led to the medical area to see Kara in her Supergirl outfit taking care of Rae's wounds. Kara had ripped opened Rae's costume to get a better look at some of the cuts. "She has multiple deep wounds. A couple of broken bones and of course…" Kara pointed to the spike of Savitar's suit still lodged into her girlfriend's shoulder.

"We're going to need some pain medication," Caitlin said. Rae had seemed to have lost conscious now, but even unconscious this could hurt.

"No good. Her system is too fast. It will burn out in seconds," Kara said. "Everything… has to be without medication." Kara's hands were shaking as she talked, tears in her eyes and Caitlin noticed it.

"Are you able to help me or is this too much?" Caitlin asked seriously.

Kara was silent for a moment but then saw the necklace she had given Rae. It was still on her neck; covered in blood, but it was still there. Kara gave a sad smile. "Save my girlfriend's life? I can do this," Kara said.

"Okay then," Caitlin said, deciding not to make a big deal over the two dating. In a normal hospital Kara would not be allowed on this case, but right now Kara was all assistance Caitlin had. "Then we need to take care of this shoulder first."

….

"What world are you from?" Sara asked the two, knowing they had to be from another world. With Caitlin now with Rae and Kara, all they had to do was figure out what happened and pray for the best.

"Paranormal," Accord was the one to answer, hesitating in the presence of Rae's Justice League, and multiple people groaned. They knew how Rae felt about that world.

"And what are you doing here?" Sara asked, a little more stiffly now as Laurel joined her sister. Accord and Rach looked at each other but told them about why they showed up.

"I was trying to be the Flash, to prove myself," Rach was explaining after telling them of their first encounter and their brief stop at Henry and Nora's. "But then this Savitar… thing came out of nowhere and took me."

"He mistook Rach for Rae," Accord stated. "So I found Rae myself. I didn't think there would be time to call you – I know what Reverse Flash did to her old League and I wouldn't be the cause that again, leading you to him, so I sort of just took her and Flash Pup to where Savitar had taken my Rach…"

"So, let me get this straight." Sara interrupted the two, holding out a hand. "You showed up to try to convince Rae you two could be twins. You tried to be her and failed epically… and then got kidnapped… leading Rae to get beat up saving you." Accord and Rach nodded.

"Yea-ah," Accord looked down at this as Rach looked a little lost now. "Like I said, I know Rae's history with Reverse Flash and if this Savitar was anything like that…"

"You rushed her into a fight she was not ready for," Sara said, angry herself. "If she dies it is your fault!" Accord took a step back at that, not sure how to react. Laurel though looked curiously at these two world hoppers, ignoring her sister's outburst.

"Did you really think we could not help?" Aqualad said. "We are all-powerful heroes. We might not all be fast but we work together for a reason. We are more powerful together."

"Together there is nothing we cannot do," Selena, Aquagirl, agreed with her boyfriend.

"Hey. My dad was part of a League like you – emphasis on the 'was'." Rach suddenly snapped at that. "They thought there was nothing they could stop together until it all went south. Now he's on his own." All this negativity was getting to her. She knew this was sort of her fault though. "Besides, what's to say this Savitar wouldn't have gone at her during this award ceremony?"

"If he had taken her there, we would have seen. The League would have been able to track her and help her fight," M'Gann spoke up. Rach rolled her eyes at this, but Accord silenced her cousin before she could speak up.

"And Rae is different to you," Dinah pointed out. "If Savitar had went after her right out she would have reacted different. It would have been a completely different ball game."

"And the Justice League has been around on this world for a long time," Jon, one of the three Green Lanterns stated.

"In fact, not long after your world killed Jay Garrick was it formed and has existed in one form or another. When the old League died the new League was put together because we're needed," Adam added. "Whatever your League was we're different. We stood up against the Reverse Flash together and won." Accord and Rachel assuming their league would not have been of used annoyed him.

"You should go," Winn said quietly, glaring at the two.

"I need to know if she'll live," Accord said, Rach silent now, and Sara nodded. Letting these two stay for the knowledge.

Attention turned away from the Paranormal duo after that, but Laurel was curious as she moved over to Accord and Rach, a lone member of the League willing to talk to them.

"I'm sorry," Laurel muttered quietly as both turned to look at her.

"What for? It's us who should be sorry. We came to your world and ruined it. Again," Accord muttered.

"Rae… she has a thing against your world," Laurel explained, "A lot of bad blood."

"Trust me, I know," Accord muttered. "I tried to explain to Rach before… and now Rae…"

"She'll pull through," Laurel muttered. "She's the Flash. A symbol of hope for this planet. The worlds longest running hero, no pun intended. She's strong and brave and loyal. She won't go without a fight; at least not this fight. And by the sounds of it this Savitar is not going away. Rae will be up to fight him. Wonder where he came from though? Rae the only speedster since Barry died. Maybe…."

"We didn't bring him," Accord stated, getting where Laurel was coming from. "I don't know where he was from. He could be from a different earth but he did not come from us." Accord didn't want this world thinking they had brought him here.

"That's interesting to know," Laurel muttered, not sure what else to say now. She felt sympathetic to these two world hoppers; after all, events escalated beyond anything they or Rae could have predicted, but it was also true that whenever their Earth came here, they usually came with trouble. First was Jay's death over 20 years ago, then was the ordeal with Maxwell Lord a few months ago and now was this Savitar and Rae's injuries. Who knows what would happen next?

…

It was hours later that Caitlin came up to the group, covered in blood herself and exhausted but seemingly pleased.

"She lost a lot of blood; had a lot of really deep cuts, and broken bones. If she was anyone else she would have been dead before I got here," Caitlin explained. "But she's not anyone else – she is the Flash. She'll survive." A breath of relief went through the Justice League. Their Leader would survive. "But even with her fast healing it will take some time for her to heal completely. She's asleep right now and Supergirl is with her, but I am going to stay here." Caitlin kicked her box still on the floor. "Besides, it's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"Thank you, Doctor Snow," Sara said – with Rae out, and Kara with her, she was acting leader of the League. "Now you two can go." She addressed the two from Paranormal before turning to Adam. "We need to make some statement, to explain why the Flash didn't turn up at her own award ceremony. Something that doesn't say what happened. Just like saying something came up and Flash was unavailable."

"On it," Adam nodded now, moving back to the computers.

Accord glanced at Rach now, opening a portal home. Rach gave a look at the two helmets nearby, before following her cousin out.

-Paranormal Earth-

"Well, where could they be?" Henry and Nora had come to Jay's house, looking for their daughter but had been told that Rach had been gone all day too.

Jay didn't know where the two were; he had sped around the cities trying to locate them but had come up with nothing. Soon though, a portal opened in the lounge, and out came the two missing kids, covered in dried blood.

"Rach!" Jay called, taking in the blood as he went to hug his daughter, but Henry and Nora remained in position as they realized properly what had happened.

"Amy, you brought Rach to another world?" Nora asked, knowing what had happened the minute the two had appeared.

"There's no rule saying I cannot bring someone with me," Accord defended.

"And you're covered in blood!" Jay now pointed out, but the girls ignored this.

"It was my idea dad," Rach spoke up, to get blame off her cousin. "I wanted to go to… what do they call it?"

"New Justice," Accord said.

"Yeah New Justice. To see the version of me who had came here once," Rach said, and her dad, uncle and aunt groaned. "I just… I thought…"

"She thinks she has a twin," Accord muttered.

"And you thought that Rachel would be one?" Jay pointed out, a little taken aback by this as he looked to his daughter.

"I hate her," Rach kicked the nearby chair. "She didn't even want to try and then… well, if she didn't hate us before. She might hate us now."

"What did you do?" Jay asked, wondering. "Is that her blood…?"

"Yeah, but she's fine – or at least, will be," Accord explained. "Long story short," Accord sighed, "she tried to be the Flash." She pointed to Rach who was sitting now on the arm of the nearby couch, arms folded and an annoyed scowl on her face. "She got her ass kicked a couple of times, then got kidnapped by an evil speedster with a god complex. I rushed Rae into saving her without her team and nearly got her killed."

"Is she okay?" Joan asked, concerned for the alternate version of her daughter as she entered the room, glad to see the kids as she had been calling around their friend's homes to see if they were there.

"She'll live," Rach spoke up. "But I was useless. She said I did not know my powers well and she's right. I don't. I can't be a hero."

"You never wanted to be," Jay said. "Then after she turned up you did, but like I said back then, you don't need to be. I'm around."

"Yeah," Rach confirmed sitting down. "But I had you and mom. She didn't. When she turned up and I saw what I could be…"

Accord chuckled making eyes turn to her. "Sorry Rach, but after Rae showed up here I got curious about alternate yous. I had to look at worlds not on the system, since most of them do not have a Rachel Garrick, but I found some other ones. Some of them have both parents gone, some only one, and some have both like you, but all are in some way a hero."

"What?" Rach asked. "They became heroes even with both parents? Why didn't you say before?"

"It's the same thing with Barry." Accord ignored the second question. "He usually becomes a hero – unless he becomes a villain. You see, our world is different from their worlds. Not bad-different, just… different. We're more content to let the government handle things now. They have more of the desire of having to stand up. Besides, their worlds have had situations where they needed good people with great powers to become heroes to face bad people with great powers. Like Uncle Jay used to. But with our military-run government, we have not had the need. It's not Uncle Jay and Aunt Joan that makes you not a hero, it's the world you live in now. Take it as good or bad."

"Well I'm not content anymore," Rach said turning to her dad suddenly. "I want you to teach me. No backing down now. Teach my powers…. for real."

Jay sighed as he looked to his wife. "If you're sure," Jay said, and then nodded. "Okay, we can start tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note 1: Okay, so the new villain is here and is Savitar… One thing I have to say though is SAVITAR IS NOT BARRY ALLEN HERE! I already did an evil Barry for this Earth in season 1. He is dead. Savitar is someone else entirely. Also, notice how everyone, even Savitar, referred to him as a male, even the kids at the start? That's because Savitar IS NOT RAE either. Someone new. Someone this season will reveal.
> 
> Post Chapter Note 2: Season 2 has a lot of fun plans. One coming up I'm super-excited for, but regardless, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.


	2. Out of Commission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Rae down it's Kara and Sara turn to lead the league against a new threat. Meanwhile Rae learns something interesting about their doctor.

Kara sat by Rae's side. It had been a long night and Rae was still asleep. She hadn't moved at all with her injuries. Kara and Caitlin had managed to get her into some pajamas and Kara had cleaned off the necklace and put it back on her. Clark laid by the foot of the bed with Krypto curled up next to him.

"Supergirl," Caitlin muttered, rubbing her eyes as she moved back into the medical wing. She had spent the night in Watchtower. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Some," Kara answered looking up at her. Rae's Flash suit was on one of the beds, completely ripped and torn – it was unwearable. Her two helmets and goggles were placed next to the fabric.

"You should sleep," Caitlin said, concerned about Kara.

"I'm an alien," Kara stated simply, "and Kryptonian. I don't need as much sleep as humans." Kara put a hand on Rae's forehead. The only thing she had done since was call Chris to let him know she would not be home. "She's healing slower than she should." Kara stared at Rae waiting for those eyes to open.

"She was really badly hurt," Caitlin pointed out. "You know as well as I do that will take its toll, but she's healing. By tonight she will be completely healed, I suspect. And the sleep is good for her." Kara nodded, knowing Caitlin was right.

"Um… Supergirl?" Another voice asked, and Kara looked to see Sara at the door, dressed still as the White Canary – the only thing missing was her mask. "We have a problem. I'd take care of it but Red Tornado says I need to get you." Red Tornado had become an advisor to the leaders, after all, having been in the old Justice League longer than even Rae, he knew all the rules and all the protocols and had all Justice League files in his system.

"Handle it," Kara said simply, turning back to Rae. She did not want to leave her side.

"The thing is… it's a red," Sara said, making Kara look up in shock.

"What's a red?" Caitlin asked, not sure about the term being used, but it sounded bad.

"It means all hands on deck," Kara said.

"And we're down our leader," Sara pointed out, and Kara turned to look at Rae. She knew it was her responsibility to lead the League in the event of a Red with Rae down, and Rae would want her to go lead the League, not mope around.

Kara bent down and kissed Rae's forehead. "I'll be back soon," Kara whispered. "Dr. Snow…"

"I'm here," Caitlin said with a nod. "I got her."

Kara started to move out, but Krypto barked. "Stay here," Kara told her dog, looking at Clark. That puppy was going nowhere, and it was better for Krypto to stay with his still sleeping son. "So, fill me in." Kara added to Sara as they left the medical area heading for the main room.

"Starling," Sara said. "Two magic users. A man and woman. They seem to be causing chaos in the city. Reason unknown."

"Oh, it's got way passed that," Adam said as they entered the room. The entire League still inside. "Facial recognition got a hit on the man. Damien Darhk."

"Not possible," Laurel and Dinah said together both seeming annoyed.

"Who's Damien Darhk?" Kara asked, not having heard the name before.

"Magic user," Winn said. "Caused problems in Starling years ago. Killed by Team Arrow back in the day, before they were in the Justice League actually."

"It was one of the deciding factor that got them in," Red Tornado said, remembering the vote clearly. The tides had turned in their favor with the defeat of Darhk.

"So, did Team Arrow screw up or do we have a zombie on our hands?" Kara asked.

"Zombie," Sara, Laurel, and Dinah all said together.

"Either way, it seems he's trying to take revenge on the city that rose up against him," Adam said, the live footage of Damien Darhk on the TV. "No clue who the girl with him is."

"So, what's the plan?" Donna said, hand going for her sword. She was standing next to Selena who had her trident in her hand – the two had been getting along well lately.

Eyes were on Kara and Kara took a breath, feeling nervous. She had to make a plan, and this was the first time without Rae taking the lead.

"Okay," Kara said, eyes going to Winn. "We go in, Winn freezes them, we knock them out and get them in a prison cell. We'll figure out the return from the dead thing later. Let's move out."

The Justice League jumped up as a Zap Tunnel to Starling was opened. Each member going through, except Sara and Kara, who took a step back, pausing momentarily. "I've never led the League in a big situation like this," Sara said to Kara as she put on her mask.

"Me either," Kara responded, wanting Rae to wake up more than ever right now. Rae would have had a better plan than her, and made it look easy. "Rae was always here…" Kara put a hand on Sara's shoulder now. "But it's the reason why there's a second and third in command – for when she's not here. This is our test. Come on, let's go."

Sara and Kara moved through the Zap Tunnel, the last of the League to head to Starling.

"Okay me, M'Gann, and Donna will draw their attention," Kara said over the coms, a plan coming together. "Red Tornado, get Winn in position. Everyone else stay back and keep a watchful eye. White Canary, if things go south lead the rest of the League in."

"That's right baby doll," Damien Darhk was speaking to the girl, as Kara landed in front of her. "Oh, a Super. Interesting…" he wasn't very Zombie-like, at least not one Kara knew.

"I think this has gone on long enough," Kara stated as Red Tornado said in her ear that he and Winn were in position. "Freeze!"

Damien Darhk and the girl froze for a moment with Winn's power, but before anyone else could move, they moved slowly and with a jolt were moving quickly once more, Darhk raising his hand up to Kara now as she felt herself fly up in the air, unwillingly.

"What?" Winn voice was heard over the coms, as Kara tried to control her flight. She hated magic.

"Why does that always work for Flash," Kara mumbled, using freeze breath to distract Darhk now. Whenever Rae commanded Winn's power, he always managed to freeze their enemy.

Kara landed again in front of Damien Darhk, who turned to the girl with him and together they held their hands in a pincer movement in Kara's direction, and she felt her airways closing – her Kryptonian physiology nothing against this magic. She struggled for air, faintly remembering Clark telling her they were weak to magic years ago. "Did you really think your parlor tricks would work on us?" Damien Darhk said.

"Why…?" Kara tried, struggling to breathe.

"This city took away any chance I could to raise my baby. But she brought me back, my own daughter brought her father back from death," Darhk informed her.

"And no Team or Justice League is going to stop us now," the young woman, Damien's daughter, added at that.

"Move in!" Sara ordered, seeing their Second in trouble.

"Throw out your strongest attacks," Kara managed to mumble, lighting up her eyes with heat vision as Donna took her sword to run at them. M'Gann froze for a moment, worried, before joining her friends and Red Tornado. Kara felt the Darhk's hold on her loosen as both were distracted by the other League members and after a moment, she was free of them.

Kara was on the floor now and looked up at the fight above her. Damien and his daughter were blocking every attack and holding their own against every member of the League. They had no magic users to help in this fight – this would be harder than she thought.

-New Justice-

Caitlin was sitting on a bed and looking through her box of possessions when she heard a groan and saw the Flash move. Slowly, Rae opened her eyes and carefully sat up. Clark barked and jumped up, licking Rae face. "Clark, I love you, but move," Rae muttered with a small hiss of pain – Clark had hit a sour spot but backed down and remained on the bed as Krypto came up to check on Rae. Rae giving him a pet.

"Careful," Caitlin said smoothly, standing up and not wanting Rae to hurt herself as she moved.

"Doctor Snow," Rae said, taking her hand and finding the necklace on her neck with it, happy she did not lose it in the fight. "I supposed I have you to thank for the fact I am still breathing?"

"Well myself and your powers," Caitlin commented, knowing Rae's powers had a big part of Rae still being alive.

"Where's K… Supergirl?" Rae asked, nearly using Kara's real name in front of a civilian. She looked around for her girlfriend, expecting Kara to be there. To be there for her.

"They had a Red…?" Caitlin said unsure, making Rae frown.

"I've got to…" Rae never finished her sentence as she moaned in pain. The movement she had made to get up causing it.

"You're going nowhere," Caitlin said quickly. "Doctor's orders."

Rae was not listening to Caitlin though, as her eyes found her outfit. Rae ignored the pain as she moved to it, taking the destroyed outfit in her hands. She remembered when she first saw the outfit… when Frankie had given it to her. She remembered all the take downs, all the times she had with her old League and her new League while wearing this. She loved this outfit. Since she had become the Flash, any alternations, growth spurts, or rips in it had been easily fixed but this was not. The outfit was beyond repair. Tears appeared in Rae's eyes at the destruction of something that had been such a big part of her life for nine years.

"Are you crying over an outfit?" Caitlin asked, unsure.

"It's not just an outfit…" Rae said, knowing someone who was not a superhero would not be able to understand that. Rae turned with a hiss and sat back down on her bed. She knew she had to let her body heal, but she kept her hands on the outfit, holding it close to her body and almost hugging it. "It's a part me," Rae noticed the box near Caitlin. "What's with the box?" She changed the topic.

"Well, your Wonder Girl got me after I was finished clearing out my locker," Caitlin said, resentment to her old boss coming back to her and Rae looked on, confused. "I was fired."

"Fired!?" Rae said in shock. "But you're an amazing doctor! Why would they fire you?"

"Because of other factors they won't get away with," Caitlin said, her anger building as her hand then lit on fire, a fire ball accidently jumping towards Rae. Rae was about to move in shock, but before she had to two freeze breaths from Krypto and Clark, which hit the fire, evaporating it easily.

Rae sat for a moment, looking at Caitlin who was staring back at her. "Okay… I was not expecting that one," Rae spoke after a moment of silence.

-New Justice-

Kara flew up in the air to see the fight. No matter what they threw at them Damien and his daughter, they were deflecting it all. And the League was getting weak.

"This is not working," Kara said, a thought coming to her as she watched. "Red Tornado, how did Team Arrow, who had no powers, defeat him?"

"The city rose up," Red Tornado said in her ear. "According to the magic users we had in the League, the city rising up against Damien Darhk and the hope they put in Team Arrow let the team bypass the magic. It bought him down."

"Then it's not us," Kara said, an idea coming to her. "White Canary, I need you to lead a retreat. Keep the two in sight but keep our League safe."

"What are you doing?" Sara asked.

"Inspiring hope," Kara replied, flying up and using her x-ray vision – she found a large crowd of people hiding in the mall crashed right through the ceiling landing in front of them.

"Everyone cellphone out now!" Kara demanded. "Record." The people were taken aback before cellphones were out and record buttons were pushed. Kara had to think.

"Several years ago, the magic user Damien Darhk had this city at his mercy, but the people of Starling City revolted against him, they defeated him as a city. As a people. Today the man is back, and he's more powerful than ever. We are down members, but we are not out. Magic is not something we are going to defeat easily, so to do it we need your help. If you're in Starling, we need you to rise up again. We need you to join us and believe in us. If you're not in Starling, you can help by sending your thoughts to us. Believing in the Justice League. It might seem stupid, but your hope and belief will be the key to our victory. There is magic in words, in thoughts… help the Justice League." Kara paused for a moment, indicating to the people turn off their recordings.

"Everyone, post that on every website. Social media. Everywhere. Email it to Lois Lane." Kara grabbed a nearby piece of paper and wrote down her foster mother email address, handing it one of the people who had recorded. "Send it to the Daily Planet. To CatCo. Now, go."

Kara saw people typing on their phones and knew they were complying, so she flew out of the hole she made in the ceiling, rejoining the League who had retreated some way, giving the magic users some space. "Well… let's hope my idea works," Kara said.

-New Justice-

"It's hard to explain," Caitlin said of the fireball she had produced.

"You're a meta human with fire abilities," Rae said simply. She was lying down on the bed, but the top of the bed was at an incline now, so she was in a sitting up position. Clark was next to her too, snuggled close and sitting on the ripped remains of Rae's outfit. Krypto was sitting on the floor, looking up at Caitlin. "Sort of the opposite of Crystal." Rae's mind was putting things together. "Hang on. Washington State… You're the new hero we heard of! We were going to send someone to look for you. You're doing good. Crystal would be proud."

"Thanks," Caitlin said, sitting on a bed opposite. "But it got me fired. I saved a family from a burning car with my boss present. There's discrimination against meta humans, prejudices. Doctor Jones said if it was revealed I was a meta, no one will want me as their doctor. Also said I cannot be both a doctor and a hero. I have to choose. It's wrong, and I will sue them. They cannot fire me for being a meta human."

"Actually… not a good idea," Rae said, shaking her head as she took in the information.

"What?" Caitlin asked, her hands lighting up on fire again. Krypto growled out and Clark gave a bark.

"Whoa," Rae said holding up a finger. "Calm down Wild Fire. Do you know my real name?"

"Well the Justice League watched yours and that jerk's break up video about 11 times with me there, and I believe he called you Rain?" Caitlin said. Rae was taken aback at the same name Cat Grant used to address her. She wasn't expecting that.

"Don't you go all Ms. Grant on me. It's Rae," Rae said, not believing Caitlin had just called her that. "Rachel actually – Rachel Joan Garrick, but everyone calls me Rae." Rae normally did not like to give her full name out, but with Caitlin it was easy. She had helped the League a few times and was Crystal's sister. She was family.

"The point of this reveal…?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm getting there. Do you know what I do for a job?" Rae asked.

"You work for Cat Grant, so you're a reporter," Caitlin said, and Rae actually laughed, but the movement caused pain in Rae's shoulder.

"Ow, that's weird," Rae said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But no, I'm her personal chef. The point being, if people knew who I was, they would treat me differently. I would be a meta human and a hero. Certainly not Rae the chef anymore. If you sue and reveal you're a meta human, you might win a lawsuit, but you will be treated differently. Even hated. You will lose being Caitlin the doctor, no matter what."

"I've already lost being a doctor," Caitlin pointed out.

"You saved me," Rae pointed out. "And Caitlin, your boss was right about being a hero and being a doctor. It's the reason why I do not work for a restaurant, because it would be harder to get out on short notice. You either have to be like Supergirl or Black Canary and run the company. Be the boss in a way so you can get out when you need to. Or be like me, Stopwatch, Atom and others and have jobs that you can balance with super hero work. Or you could be like White Canary, Wonder Girl, Miss. Martian, and the Aquas and not have a job."

Caitlin laughed but gave a smile. "What do you want?" Rae asked, smiling herself. She knew what she wanted Caitlin to choose, but this was Caitlin's decision. Caitlin had to decide if being a hero was her. It was something everyone in her League had decided on for themselves and now it was Caitlin's turn. Rae could not pressure her.

"Well… I want to continue being the Justice League's doctor," Caitlin voiced, that decision being easy.

"Oh, you have no choice there," Rae said with a smirk. "That job is yours whether you want it or not. We will keep coming to you."

Caitlin gave a laugh and then stood up, going to pace the room. She had to think: She became a doctor to save lives, but she had given up other passions to become a doctor. She had always liked researching, the science behind her field. "I can save lives as a hero," Caitlin said. "And… I could teach. Teach people how to save lives and I could work at a university. Do research maybe…"

"Does this mean…?" Rae asked, having to make sure.

"I want to be a hero," Caitlin said, turning around to face Rae. "I want to be like my sister."

"Nice," Rae said, going to move but hissing in pain. Clark moaned at that.

"And I think I should check your injuries," Caitlin said, going over to Rae.

-New Justice-

"We have people coming out here," Adam said into the com. "Should we…"

"No," Kara said, seeing people coming out of nearby buildings. Some brought weapons with them, and some were just yelling. "The city is rising up! Time to attack again." The Justice League had been trying to maintain control without confrontation. "I got the daughter. Black, Red, Atom, and one Aqua with me. Lanterns, keep an eye on the city. We do not want anyone getting hurt. Everyone else with White against Damien Darhk."

Kara landed right in front of the two magic users. "Seems the city is rising up again," Kara said to the two, who seemed to be looking around at everyone coming. Damien used magic to magic to attack one citizen, but a Green Lantern easily protected them.

The entire Justice League came around their leader.

"Justice League!" A chant started, and soon the city was filled with the voices, with chants.

"You really think this will stop us?" Damien's daughter called.

"Yes, I do," Kara said, lighting up her eyes and aiming at the girl, who barely stopped it with her hand, but Kara kept it up. Laurel sent out a canary scream and the girl stopped it from hitting her as well. Aqualad sent water at her, Red Tornado sent wind, and Atom fired his blasters.

Meanwhile Donna got in between Damien and his daughter. Donna moved in with her sword and Selena with her trident. "Ladies, I was a member of the League of Assassins," Damien called with a chuckle.

"Seems we have something in common then," Sara called, bo staff in hand. Winn came up holding, out his arm to use a weapon in his suit. Dinah fired one of her canary fires at Damien which he easily stopped by starting to choke her. Sara went to use her bo staff on her causing a distraction that let Dinah free.

At that moment Winn fired, making Damien Darhk dodge, M'Gann came up on this back but Damien dodged the attack, turning around to fight M'Gann. Donna and Selena went to attack him, but Damien once again dodged, using his magic to throw them back. Dinah sent out a scream too at him, but he used his magic to swipe them all aside. Sara moved in at that, she going one-on-one with Darhk.

Donna came up, and Damien used his magic to block the sword and tossed Sara back.

At that moment Sara heard a door slam and turned to see a car come up. "Hey, white bird," the guy in the car was taking a shot gun out of a back of the trunk and tossed it to Sara who caught it.

"It's Canary, but thanks!" Sara replied, grabbing the gun as the man took out a bat himself.

At that moment, all the attacks Kara and the others were sending at the girl seemed to explode, knocking the girl back. Damien stopped fighting with all the members to turn.

"Nora doll!" He cried, his daughter unconscious from the attack.

That was when Sara aimed the gun and shot him right in the head. His body stood for a moment, shocked, before collapsing in a heap. Sara stepped forward.

"And that's how you kill a zombie, boys and girls," Sara said with a smirk.

"Is she dead…?" Jade asked the three Lanterns, landing. They had been flying around, stopping any damage from the fight from hurting any of the people Kara had gotten to rise up and help them.

"No," Kara said, shaking her head. She could hear her heartbeat. "Just knocked out. Does meta human containment keep magic users under control?"

Before anyone could say anything, a new voice spoke up.

"Actually… I'll take her," the voice said, and they turned to see Rip Hunter standing before them.

"Rip Hunter," Kara said giving him a look – the man who had come once for the Spear of Destiny. "What are you doing here?"

"She's from the future," Rip said. "She time traveled; got her father's body and brought him back to life… I was having a lot of trouble locating her until you knocked her out. Now as always, good job Justice League, but she's my department."

"Your call Supergirl," Red Tornado said, making sure Kara knew she had the say here. She did not have to give the girl over to Rip if she decided not to.

Kara looked at the girl and then back at Rip Hunter. "Take her," Kara said, and Rip Hunter went to picked up the girl.

"Well, now that that's settled," Rip Hunter said, Nora in his arms, "goodbye, and oh Supergirl have fun on your triple date." Rip Hunter walked away, seeming to disappear – but the group knew he had disappeared into his cloaked ship. Everyone turned to Kara.

"Triple date?" Sara asked, but Kara shrugged having no idea what he meant.

"Someone grab him," Kara said, pointing at Damien Darhk's dead body as Sara returned the shot gun to its owner and the Justice League left to a cheer.

-New Justice-

"What's the plan with this guy?" Donna asked as they appeared in Watchtower. She had Damien Darhk body over her shoulder.

The League looked at each other. "Well we normally do not bring dead bodies to Watchtower," a voice spoke, and they looked to see Rae standing at the doorway. She was in her pajamas still, her Flash outfit tucked under her arm. One of the helmets was on her head. Krypto appeared next to her with the other helmet on his own head, and Clark next to him, goggles in his mouth.

"Rae," Kara said, running up to her and bringing her into a hug.

"Ow!" Rae said, hissing in pain.

Kara backed, away clearly upset she had hurt Rae. "I'm sorry," Kara said.

"It's okay," Rae said with a smile. She had enjoyed the hug, even with it causing pain.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked. The League had let the two have their moment, but everyone was concerned for their leader.

"No," Rae said, making everyone look at each other. "Look at this outfit..." Rae said, holding up the outfit, tears again in her eyes. "It's ruined. Completely ruined!"

"But she's in one piece," Caitlin said, appearing in the room as well. "A little sore still, but that should disappear by tomorrow."

"Your body in one piece, but that outfit is wrecked," Sara said with a nod. "Sorry Flash."

"I think I should take you home and we can relax for the night," Kara said, kissing the top of Rae's head.

"Oh that sounds so good, but we have a triple date," Rae said putting a hand on Kara shoulder and Winn gasped; he had heard of Rip Hunter time traveler, not having been in the League when Rip had joined them last, but for someone from the future to know when Supergirl and The Flash's triple date was happening seemed odd.

"Triple date? That's actually happening?" Kara moaned. "Who with?"

"I never got the chance to say…" Rae groaned, she'd been injured by Savitar before she could even tell Kara. "We're going out with Iris and Eddie, and Wally and his new, mysterious girlfriend…" Kara moaned at this. She didn't like socializing like this, but if Rae was still determined to go, even injured like she was, Kara would put up with it. "Go home get into a nice dress." Rae continued. "I got to go home as well for a dress. I'll text you the location."

"What do we do with this?" Donna asked again, dropping the body onto the floor now, "Where to put him to make sure he does not come back to life again."

"Want us to throw it into a volcano like we did Reverse Flash?" M'Gann asked and Rae paused at that. Rae had asked Nora and Henry if they wanted to bury Barry for real, but with nine years of decay on the body and multiverse alternates showing up under the pretense of being their Barry, the two decided not to go through the trouble. They told Rae to get rid of him, so Rae had brought him to a volcano to put Barry officially in the past – with some tears as well. He was still her cousin.

"Just toss it into space," Rae said after a moment. "Oh, and membership meeting tomorrow morning." Everyone frowned at this. "Our doctor has been keeping a secret from us. She's the fire meta hero we have heard about. So Wild Fire is getting a vote." Rae gave Caitlin a smile at this. "Clark, come on."

Clark barked as Rae opened a Zap Tunnel and they left. Kara took the helmet off Krypto and left the extra helmet there before going herself. She decided not to argue about the triple date now; she was just so relieved Rae was up and running around again.

"She's going to need a new outfit," Winn turned to Adam now, who gave a smirk.

"Yes… she will," Adam said with a smirk back before turning to Caitlin. "Do you need a suit?" Caitlin nodded seeming nervous. "Come on Winn, let's go to Home Base and plan." Adam grabbed Rae's extra helmet as the two left.

"Why do I feel like I should be afraid?" Caitlin asked as the two boys left.

-New Justice-

Rae walked into her aunt and uncle's house to find them pacing the floor.

"Rae!" Nora called, bringing Rae into a hug making Rae hiss in pain. "I'm sorry… wait… are you… what happened?" Nora didn't know why Rae was hurt. The official news had it that The Flash had to forgo her award ceremony with the President but never gave a reason; and then she hadn't been in the battle in Starling, with Supergirl's broadcast on all news stations. Nora and Henry were completely in the dark.

"Long story short, but my alternate from yesterday got kidnapped. I saved her and got my ass handed to me," Rae said, anger at Paranormal coming back up again, but she let it go. "But I'm fine... Just a little sore."

"We've been worried since you did not show up for the President," Henry pointed out. "And then you were not in Starling… We were fearing the worst."

"No one contacted you?" Rae asked, confused. She had thought her League would. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure in the future someone contacts you." Rae never wanted to make her aunt and uncle worry like that; sometimes as a hero she had no choice, but a day of worrying was uncalled for. Her League must have forgotten, but she had to make sure in the future they were told. She could not cause her aunt and uncle pain on purpose like that.

"Okay," Henry said, going to hug Rae but then stopped remembering Nora caused her pain and then kissed the top of her head. Clark gave a bark and Henry smiled and bent to give him a pet.

"But I have a triple date with Iris and Wally," Rae said. "I need to grab a dress..." Rae looked down at her ripped flash outfit. "And put this somewhere." Rae was still upset over it as she headed for her room, putting the torn and bloody remains of the outfit on the bed with her helmet and goggles as she went to grab a dress.

Nora and Henry looked at each other. "Rae," Nora called as Rae came back out with a dress on.

"Does this look bad?" Rae asked, noticing on her shoulder was a deep wound from where Savitar had stabbed her. The dress showed the wound completely. It would probably completely disappear by morning. "I should put a bandage over it. Or grab a bolero jacket in case it heals…" Rae headed for the bathroom as she spoke.

"Rae," Henry said as Rae came out, putting a large bandage over her shoulder.

"You have that nice red bolero top, Aunt Nora, could I borrow it?" Rae asked, thinking it would go well with the dress she had on.

"Yeah of course…" Nora started as Rae ran off, appearing a moment later in the top, it covered the wound and the bandage nicely.

"Now I think…" Rae started again.

"Rae, we need to talk. Can the fastest woman alive slow down for a minute?" Henry asked, almost laughing in frustration at his niece. She wasn't moving as fast as normal due to her injuries but was still the fastest woman in the room.

Rae nodded, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "There is something we need to talk about," Nora said slowly now. "Something we have been talking and thinking of since Barry died."

"Oh," Rae said, instantly said looking down in worry. "You want me to leave?" Rae had been fearing about being kicked out since she had killed Barry. The fear of losing her parents. Tears coming to her eyes again, but this time not for the outfit – she thought one of her worst fears was being found out.

"Never," Henry said, leaning over to wipe the tears from Rae. "We would never kick you out. We love you."

"This is not about you killing Barry," Nora said to comfort Rae. "We know things have been a little… off with us for a few months, but it's not you. We know you had to do what you did. This is about us."

"Okay," Rae said, wiping away the tears away a bit confused.

"Barry became what he was because we ignored him," Henry said. "He might have blamed you, but it was us who did not see him. We didn't see he was hurting. We didn't help him. We gave so much attention to you – attention you needed to make you a hero, but we left him out in the cold. He was a villain because of us."

"And we realized there are meta human kids out there in the foster system being ignored like that. Kids who could one day be up against you the same way Barry did because no one was there to care. Or kids who could one day be brought into the Justice League," Nora said. "We want to help them."

"You want to adopt someone?" Rae asked, confused.

"We want to be foster parents," Henry said, "specifically, for meta human kids. There is a need out there, but the thing is, if we did this these kids could be in and out of the house. We could not tell them your secret, so if it would be too much for you to hide here then we won't do it."

Rae sat there for a moment, thinking this over. This wasn't what she thought she'd ever discuss with her aunt and uncle, but it was better than being kicked out. "I don't want you giving up something for me," Rae said reasonably. "I'm at Kara's or at work a lot anyway. Um… you know… If you could put a lock on my bedroom door so I can keep Flash stuff in there, and I'll limit the use of my powers in here I think that would work," Clark barked by his food bowel eating, "and we'll have to keep him under control." Clark gave her a shocked look at this and Rae had to chuckle. "But I am starved so..."

"Agreed," Nora grinned, turning to her husband. "We can get locks tomorrow and start phone calls."

Rae nodded at this as she ran around the room and stopped with a huge sandwich in her hands. "I should eat before going to dinner," Rae said, eating the sandwich fast, making the two chuckled at her speed. Rae paused as she realized: "This won't happen when you have foster kids. I'll be human here…" Rae finished the sandwich.

"The necklace is very pretty," Nora mentioned, and Rae had to smile as her aunt noticed the jewelry. The necklace Kara had given her was on full show with a dress she had on, still very noticeable through the top, which just covered her shoulders.

"Take care of Clark." Clark gave a moan as Rae was gone.

-New Justice-

"And there she is," Iris said. She was standing next Kara who was wearing a blue dress. Kara smiled over at Rae. "You think you would be here faster..." Iris then paused, looking at Kara as she stopped herself referencing the Flash in front of her. "I mean… well… does she…?" Iris paused looking around; she could not let anyone in the restaurant hear her say anything suspicious.

"Iris, Kara here has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is an orphan," Rae whispered, noticing Kara's arm around her but being careful not to hurt her. Kara didn't seem to mind Rae letting Iris figure this out. "She gave me Clark. Put it together."

Iris moaned in realization. "Ohh," Iris said with a smile as she put it together. "And here's my fiancée." Iris noticing Eddie walking up in a suit, Rae knew Eddie of course, but Kara didn't. "Eddie, this is Kara. My college roommate and Rae's girlfriend."

"Be careful of pies," Eddie said, with a smile to receive a slap from Iris.

"That video will haunt you forever," Kara said to Rae, who had to put her head on Kara's shoulder. "Nice to meet you Eddie." Kara held out a hand which Eddie took as Wally walked in with a pretty dark haired girl, who was slightly tanned.

"And there they are," Wally said with a smile. The girl next to him also had brown eye and wore a smile. "Tally, you know Iris and Eddie. This is one of my best friends Rae and…?" Wally pointed at Kara.

"My girlfriend, Kara," Rae said.

"Kara," Wally said with a smile. "This is Tally."

"Hi," Tally said, still with the same smile. "So nice to meet you. Wally here talks about you all the time – although he didn't mention a girlfriend! Got to say I am very relieved. Thought I might have some competition."

"No," Rae said, kissing Kara cheek. "Is Tally short for anything?" Rae tried.

"Oh no, just Tally," the girl stated, a little too quickly as she changed conversation, poking Wally playfully. "Oh, Wally why did you not tell me she was seeing someone? We could have done this before."

"I er, didn't know until yesterday," Wally said.

"Oh well, maybe soon…" Tally said, giving Kara and Rae a very unusual look, which they couldn't understand.

"West!" The host called.

"And that would be our table," Iris said smiling as she went to follow the host followed by her fiancée, and her brother and his girlfriend.

"Something odd there?" Kara asked Rae who shrugged, unsure of Tally as they went to go to the table.


	3. Finding Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae goes to another Earth to find information about her new enemy.

"Kara!" Chris yelled, running to where Kara was talking to some employees. She was preparing for Laurel who was showing up later that day to talk some business, being the CEO of Queen Consolidates now. "Kara?" Chris repeated, to get her attention.

"Yes, Chris?" Kara asked with a patient smile, turning to her cousin as her employees moved off to do what she had asked of them.

"Do something about your girlfriend!" Chris demanded making Kara pause and raise an eyebrow. "Come…" Chris took Kara's hand, leading her back to Kent House and into the living room where boxes were literally all over the living room. Random objects and books were littered over the room and Rae was smiling as she looked at one of the books she was holding.

"Kara, I found it," Rae said as Kara was looking around. Since the triple date with Wally, Tally, Iris and Eddie, Rae had been trying to figure out about this new enemy of theirs. Savitar, who had severely injured her. For the last few days it had become an obsession, of sorts, especially with the Grant-Fosters having left for vacation and she had no outfit, so not being able to go out as Flash yet.

"What is all this?" Kara asked, calmer than Chris but still confused at the mess.

"My dad's possession. All of them." Rae said. "I had to go to a storage locker to get some of the journals I did not have in my room. Every journal he ever made is in here. Plus, some other stuff."

"Why?" Kara asked, confused as she picked up a baby blanket from one of the boxes. This was clearly Rae's old one but must have been in Jay's boxes of stuff.

"The name. Savitar," Rae said. "I knew I had heard it somewhere."

"Where's my whiteboard?" Kara instead asked, noticing the whiteboard was not where she had left it.

"Oh. Um…." Rae paused a moment, looking around and finding the white board, which had been hanging on the wall, had fallen off – probably when she had been tossing things out of boxes. Rae picked it up and hung it back up. "Um… sorry… It got a little… messed up." The writing that had been on it was now scrambled, and some parts erased.

"Rae…" Kara moaned, clearly getting annoyed at Rae's carelessness, and Chris had a smirk. "This was my calculations for population!" Rae looked at Kara, not sure what she meant by that. "For our new reptile house. Smaller creatures, Kryptonian snakes and stuff that we had not been able to do before because we didn't have the proper place which we are building now – this is a big project, and everything was on this board!"

"Oh, shit… I'm sorry," Rae said, knowing she had made a big mistake here. Kara's animals meant everything to her. Rae never wanted to mess with the operation of the Sanctuary – she loved this place as well. She felt at home here. "I didn't mean to."

"Why is this here and not at your place?" Kara asked, running a hand through her hair now.

"Uncle Henry and Aunt Nora had someone coming over to make sure they are fit foster parents," Rae explained, "and I'm not bringing this to Watchtower or Home Base." Rae, while she loved her League, didn't want to bring her father's personal belongings there. It felt wrong for some reason. Besides, Adam and Winn were making costumes at Home Base and Rae was staying away.

"Next time, just be more careful," Kara said, looking at the whiteboard with a sigh. She wanted Rae to feel at home here and comfortable, but it was also her home. The whiteboard wasn't that bad though. She could fix it. She had a good memory, after all.

"I will," Rae said, hugged Kara and kissing her cheek. "I think that was our first fight."

"I think you're right," Kara said, kissing Rae, not noticing the look Chris gave. Chris had been a bit of a brat towards Rae since they officially got together. "So, did you find something?"

"Yes," Rae said, holding up the journal in her hands. It was opened to a page.

Kara took it and started reading out loud. "'Rae started walking today, well actually running. She went at super speed…'"

"Skip to the end," Rae said with a small smile, making Kara chuckle.

"'Rae seems to get the hang of being on two feet. But as I was chasing her, another speedster showed up and held her,'" Kara paused as she looked up at Rae, then back down at the page. "'I was concerned but the man introduced himself as Max Mercury. He said he had met several different versions of me as he was running through the multiverse and time itself. He said he was looking for something but didn't reveal what it was. Through talking he told me a rumor he had heard – I had heard it before, but never paid too much attention to it. Rumors of a god. The god of speed. A man named Savitar. We had a good laugh about it. It seemed impossible.'"

"Not much to go on," Kara said, after reading, looking up in concern at Rae.

"No, which is why I need to talk to him," Rae said.

"Who? Max Mercury?" Kara asked, looking back down at the page.

"No," Rae said not, even sure where she would find this Max. "No, my dad."

"Time travel?" Kara asked, concerned now.

"I never suggested time travel," Rae said. "Look at the pages. My dad said he had heard those rumors before and this Max had contact with other Jays."

"You want to talk to Paranormal?" Kara asked, it being the only world she knew of with a Jay but knew from the look Rae gave that was a no. Rae really had a thing against Paranormal which Kara only partially understood – they got under her skin in a way Kara had not seen since she met her. Not even her Barry had gotten Rae in that mood. She knew they had their own Kryptonian Sanctuary and was still a bit weirded out by the sound of their Kara from Kayla, but it wasn't anything as personal as this was to Rae.

"No," Rae said, taking out her communicator from her pants pocket. She was wearing jeans and a Flash t-shirt. "Adam put information about the other worlds in the communicators – by the way, remind me to yell at him. He put my break up video with Frankie in the communicator." Kara had to chuckle at that. "Anyway, look, Alien Earth. The description has not been updated in a while, but it says the real home to Jay Garrick found on Wells. I can call them."

With that, Rae ran and put Clark, who had been playing with Marble, Dizzy, and Misty, in his Flash outfit. She was standing, wearing her helmet and her goggles but still in her normal clothes, having no outfit to change into herself. "Got to go to Home Base," Rae put her dad's journal on the table.

"Chris, go with Rae," Kara said before Rae could run off, making all pause. Rae looked confused at that.

"What? No!" Chris said crossing his arms defiantly.

Kara glanced at her cousin at this, then took Chris aside. "Look, I want you to go with Rae. I can't, and she's a little obsessive over this," Kara said quietly, and then put a hand on Chris's shoulder. "Besides, you're important to me and she's also important to me. I want you to spend some time with her." It had not taken Kara long to see Chris's attitude was negative towards Rae. She wanted that fixed and thought going out with Rae would be good way to do that. "Keep her safe. For me. Please."

"Fine," Chris said with a sigh, and turned to Rae. "Give me a minute to get my armor on." Chris moved, heading up to his room where he kept the Kryptonian Battle Armor he was using as his super suit. It was the same one James wore before he'd been comatose a while back. It was rightfully Chris's though, so he'd never felt guilt over taking it. Besides, the suit had been altered, now showing the House of El in red on his chest, and a red cape. Superman's cape.

"Come on," Rae said, having an idea on what Kara was doing as they left.

-New Justice-

Adam and Winn were showing Caitlin what they had designed so far for her suit; explaining to her the costume and the things they had added.

That was when Rae and Chris came in with Clark by their side. "Rae! Good timing, we need to show you…" Adam paused as Rae raised her hand to him.

"Not now," Rae said as she went to the multiverse system. She leaned on the desk and dialed for Alien Earth on the computer. She had only done this before with Karry, but the system was pretty straight forward. She waited for an answer which never came. "Gees…. What's the point of this if no one uses it?" Rae complained as she clicked off.

"They might be busy? You can try again later," Chris said, thinking he had gotten out of this one easily.

"Or I can go there," Rae said with a smile, making Chris's mouth drop open and Clark bark as Rae went back to the zap tunnel and Chris ran in after her.

"What's going on there?" Caitlin asked, confused. She had an interview for a teaching position at a university but had some time before hand, so she figured she would come here and see what Adam and Winn had been working on for a few days. She hadn't expected to see Rae or Superboy.

"World hopping," Winn said. "Takes a bit to get used to."

"And we're done here," Adam said, having seen they needed to make some alternations to the costume to fit Caitlin. "We will have both costumes done by tonight." Adam and Winn gave each other a smirk, going back to all the fabric they had as Caitlin looked on in bemusement.

-New Justice-

Frankie was sitting at the counter drinking coffee and looking at a newspaper when he saw the flash of light, and before him was standing Rae with her dog. "You know, you can't just run in here whenever you want," Frankie said, hearing a noise to see Chris enter by the window.

"The pie guy?" Chris asked, having seen the video but not having met him as he was created by Replicate after Frankie had left the League. Frankie gave a glare at being called that. "Why are we here?"

"Because I need to world hop," Rae said.

"No," Frankie said with a smirk, leaning back in his chair. "The worlds are meant to be separate, you know this, and now I am not a member of the League, you have no control over what I do. I will not take you to another world."

Rae raised an eyebrow and gave her own smirk, having guessed she'd get this reaction from him. "Gypsy!" She yelled out, and Gypsy came out of the next room. "Is that my shirt?" Rae asked, noticing the shirt Gypsy was wearing – a night shirt Rae had been looking for for a while. She must have left it here when she had moved out.

Gypsy looked down. "Oh, you know I think it is. I've been wondering where I got this," Gypsy said with a big shrug. "It's very comfy."

"Yeah well, I need your help again world hopping," Rae said, deciding to drop the shirt thing. Gypsy had been the one to take her world hopping to go to Karry for the first birthday party. Frankie might not like world hopping, but he was not the only one who could on this Earth. And Gypsy was a lot easier to get a ride from. Besides, she liked the woman, despite everything.

"Ah, he's being an ass," Gypsy said with an eye roll. She had been trying to get Frankie to loosen up lately, but it was a difficult one. "Can I keep the shirt?"

"Sure," Rae said, not caring enough about the shirt now.

"Let me get changed," Gypsy said, going back into the room and coming back out a moment later in her normal bounty hunter outfit. "So where are we going?"

Frankie had remained seated, looking shocked at the events unfolding. "Wait, since when are you two friends?" Frankie asked, shaking his head and waving his hand for attention. "I thought you two did not like each other because… um…"

"You?" Rae asked with a laugh as Frankie paused, clearly not wanting to bring up his own cheating past. "Gypsy taking you from me was probably the best thing that happened to me." Gypsy smiled herself as Rae showed her on her communicator where they were going. Alien Earth. Gypsy opened a portal. "Chris, in or out?"

"Kara asked me to follow you," Chris said noncommittedly, going through the portal.

"Clark!" Rae called, and she and Clark went through the portal. Gypsy blew Frankie a kiss before disappearing into the portal and it closed.

"My girlfriend and my now-gay ex are friends," Frankie said to himself, looking at where they had been before shaking his head. "Not right that." Frankie turned back to the newspaper he had in front of him before realizing something. "Wait, why was Rae not wearing her outfit…?" He knew she hadn't turned up for that thing with the President, but not being in the League now, he didn't know the details.

-Alien Earth-

"Jay, you've got to go a little faster," Jay heard Winn's voice in his ear as he ran. Jay was running after a specially made device. "Supergirl's hands are full and Superman and Valor are too far out, taking care of something else."

"Your father made this good! Going as fast…" Jay paused as a light by passed him and right to the device he had been chasing, grabbing it as she did. The girl stopped, holding the device in her hands and Jay stopped in front of her now. The girl somehow looked slightly familiar; she was wearing the same helmet as Jay, and a pair of goggled but not a speedster's outfit.

For her part, Rae stared at Jay with a smile. She had seen Paranormal Jay, but the anniversary of her father's death had been hanging over her then and the knowledge it was that world fault hadn't help. This felt different.

"Hi," Rae said. "What is this?" She lifted the device up a little unsure what she was holding.

"A bomb," Jay said, suddenly concerned as a young boy wearing black and red armor and the House of El symbol on it appeared with another girl in a black bodysuit. A dog wearing a similar outfit to Jay himself, and a helmet that also looked like the one on Jay's head, ran next to her feet.

"No it's not," Rae said, scanning the device with her goggles. There was no heat signature on it at all. Rae went and pulled a wire, so sure of herself. The thing opened, pouring chocolate syrup everywhere that Rae dropped the machine. The syrup had gone everywhere and Rae and Jay used their powers phase through it. A sign popped out, simply saying 'Got you!'.

"This was a decoy," Jay said into his coms with a sigh.

"Here too," Kara's voice was heard.

"Over here as well," Clark's voice was heard. "Me and Valor are heading back to the DEO."

"Me too," Kara said again, sounding frustrated to Jay.

"Okay," Jay said. "And I'm bringing some guests with me." Jay took a step closer to Rae. "Who are you?"

Rae smiled, remembering a similar circumstance when she had originally gone to Karry. Only this time she was not wearing her outfit. "I'm the Flash," Rae said. "At least, I am of my world." Rae took a step closer, guessing this Jay did not have her. Paranormal Jay had recognized her right away after all but this one hadn't. "This is Superboy," Superboy gave a nod, crossing his arms, "Gypsy, and Flash Pup." Clark barked as his superhero name was called. "And I've come here to see you." Jay raised an eyebrow but noticed the public looking on in curiosity. This was not the place.

"Follow me," Jay said with a nod, turning, having no doubt this girl could keep up, and as they ran he noticed Superboy in the air above them and Flash Pup running just behind them. He didn't know where the Gypsy woman went.

-New Justice-

Kara was in her Sanctuary, outside the house, waiting. She didn't wait long as she saw Laurel come up and, running just ahead of her, was Arthur – Aquaman's son, who Laurel had officially adopted. "Kara!" Arthur said, jumping at Kara and giving her a hug, surprising the Kryptonian. Kara had not seen Arthur much since he moved to land. "Can I swim in the tanks?"

Laurel was giving a smirk and Kara had a feeling this was behind the hug; with Atlantis wanting the boy, he was not allowed in the ocean and pools were a lot smaller than he was used to. The tanks were much larger, after all. "Not while the park is open," Kara stated simply, "But after we close for the night, and if your mom agrees, I see no reason why not." Arthur turned to Laurel at that.

"We'll see," Laurel said, making no promises. "Show the way."

Kara knew what Laurel wanted to see and led Laurel to where Reptile House was being built, explaining the species that would go in it as well as they walked.

"Good," Laurel said after the explanation, knowing this small Reptile House would become popular. "But we do have one other thing to talk about." They were in the non-dangerous section and Laurel was keeping an eye on Arthur, who was playing with the animals. Krypto was by the boy as well. Keeping eyes on him.

"The idea of rides?" Kara said. She wasn't completely against adding a ride or two. "We can't put anything too big in here." That was the thing; she would not take space away from the animals.

"I know," Laurel said. "But we have been doing some surveys and have some ideas. People love seeing the Kryptonian animals and plants, but they want to experience other cultural things as well. The religion of Krypton. What the planet was like…" Kara gave a smile. She had nothing against showing humans her home's culture. "But we do know this place was made for the animals. So… remember the idea of opening a second location on an island?"

"Yeah," Kara said, nodding and wondering where this was going.

"Well, buying an island and putting a dome over the whole island would be too expensive," Laurel said. "But we could make smaller houses, like this reptile house where we would put certain animals. This way, this place can expand on more animals and make the rest of the island a Kryptonian Cultural Center. Rides and shows and other things, all focusing on the wider Kryptonian culture. Of course, our own hotels as well as restaurants."

Kara gave a smirk as Laurel took out a tablet to show her the starting ideas. Designs and specs. "Before we do this though," Laurel said, "there are two things we want to do here to prepare for it."

"What?" Kara asked, liking the ideas so far.

"One thing is one ride here," Laurel said pushing a button on her tablet. "A Kryptonian Merry Go Round. Instead of just horses, we include some other Kryptonian animals including your Natus."

"I think we can work in one ride," Kara said, smiling at the designs. Laurel had really worked on this pitch. The Queens business might own half the Sanctuary, but Kara was sole owner of the other half, so she had to be on board with any changes.

"And the other thing is…," Laurel said pausing now. "Food." Kara raised an eyebrow at this. "I know we don't exactly have a restaurant in here. You only sell fruits and other snake items. I was thinking occasionally, a pop-up restaurant. Not all the time – once a week or month. And you can make humanoid Kryptonian dishes with our human meat replacing any Kryptonian meats that you ate. And obviously vegetarian substitutes so to cover all bases for our public."

"And who would cook?" Kara asked.

"Well… you're the only one with any knowledge of these dishes," Laurel said thoughtfully.

"And I don't cook," Kara said. "It's not a bad idea, I give you that, but that one will need more time. Someone's got to experiment with cooking with Kryptonian fruits and vegetable and herbs and figuring out what to substitute. I would have to try it all to see how close it is."

"Okay, some time on that one," Laurel said. "But if you're okay with the ride I can get it made next week."

Kara gave a smile, but before she could say anything a familiar voice caught her attention. It belonged to a woman she recognized from TV as Cat Grant – a man Kara assumed was her husband was next to her and two kids were playing with some cats. The boy not able to see, but his head turned towards them, and it was almost like he was looking at Laurel.

"When Rae said Cat Grant was going on vacation to a few places with her family I did not expect them to come here!" Kara said, shocked. "Maybe I should do something nice for them? For Rae..."

Laurel gave a smirk. "Maybe we sho…" Laurel didn't finish her sentence as there was a flash of blue and before them was a completely metallic-looking man, it's eyes seeming to shine blue as he held up his hand right at Kara.

"Where is she?" The voice growled, and Kara knew it was Savitar in front of her.

-Alien Earth-

Rae stopped in the DEO with Jay and groaned, seeing her feet on fire. She easily put it out with her hands as dog-Clark used freeze breath on her feet. "I should have asked this before we left…" Rae heard and saw Gypsy appear out of one of her portals. "Where's your Flash outfit?"

"It got completely destroyed," Chris said, seeming to find it amusing as this-Earth's Kara came in behind him, giving the visitors a look.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rae mumbled sadly, still upset about her outfit but gave this Earth's Kara a look – she was wearing the same outfit as Karry Kara, the blue shirt instead of the white Rae was so used to now.

"You better have known that was not a bomb," J'onn J'onzz said coming up in his human form, but Rae did not recognize him – her J'onn having used a different human face.

"Are you the leader around here?" Rae asked, hearing the tone he was using. That was an order not a request.

"I am the Director of the DEO," J'onn said, and Rae rolled her eyes. She hated government agencies, and on her Earth the government gave the Justice League free range. She didn't have to deal with them and when they mixed they normally answered to her. It was one of the reason she hated Paranormal, with their version, POD.

Rae took off her goggles. "These could see there was no heat source," Rae explained. "You can look them over, Stopwatch, catch." Rae noticed Winn at the computers and tossed the goggles at him, which hit into him. He barely managed to grab them before they hit the floor. "Stopwatch?" Rae gave Winn a look, used to her Winn being better at that.

"Ow," Winn complained, a little sarcastically.

"What are you calling him?" Kara Danvers asked, having remained quiet until that moment.

"It is his superhero name, right?" Rae asked, looking at Winn and seeming unsure now, a smile coning across his face though at this.

"I am a superhero on your Earth?" Winn said, getting excited. "Yes!" Winn punched the air with a smile and Rae had to smile at this. Maybe he was not a superhero, but he was the same nerd she knew.

"What are you doing here?" J'onn continued.

"I need a word with your Jay. And I called. You did not answer," Rae said, turning to the alternate of her father who had been looking over her quietly. Rae gave a smile for some reason, seeming nervous.

"Okay, my bad," Winn said, holding up a hand. "I didn't get the chance to see who was calling – I thought it was Prime and we were busy so figured we would call back later," Rae had to raise an eyebrow and smile; it seemed Prime got around.

"Who are you?" Jay asked, having tried to figure it out. He had been staring at Rae the entire time. It didn't go unnoticed by Rae, who was unsure where to even begin with this version of her father.

"Rachel Joan Garrick," Rae said, making Jay take a step back. "But everyone calls me Rae."

Jay seemed stunned as his mind obviously turned this over. "Are you 23?" Rae nodded. "And were you born on January 1st after your mom died in a car crash?" Rae nodded again. "You're Roland."

"Who?" Rae asked, confused.

"My son," Jay said. "Roland. I was so protective of him. He wanted to be a hero, but I wouldn't let him. When he was 13… he tried to take on the Trickster. Before I could save him he… well, he died. But you're his alternate and a hero?" Jay took a step forward, putting a hand on Rae's face. "You look a lot like him." Jay eyes were glistening with tears now, Rae bringing up a bad memory and Rae felt bad, but she also had to explain her own history.

"I took on the Trickster when I was 13 too," Rae said, remembering the events of her first time as the Flash. "It was my first take-down as the Flash. Taking over your shoes. My father died when I was one. My Uncle Henry and Aunt Nora raised me."

"Uncle," Jay said, remembering Prime Barry's story of him being Henry Allen counterpart. "That makes sense. But what can I…?"

Before Jay could, finish two men walked in. Rae recognized the Superman suit, but the man in it was slightly different. He had the same general look but was not exactly the same as the man Rae knew. That was interesting. "Is that…?" Chris spoke up, pointing at the Superman as dog-Clark's eyes caught an orange cat and started to bark.

"Clark, down. No chasing the cat," Rae yelled at her dog, who backed down, but her eyes were still on the men.

"Clark?" This Earth's Clark Kent asked with a confused smile.

"Yeah," Rae said. "Name after our Clark Kent. Although you look slightly different to him. Not bad though, Clark." The sting of seeing an alternate version of her mentor with the different look was less. It wasn't like Karry's Clark, who was the same.

Rae eyes turned to the man next to Clark though. "Valor," Rae smiled at her old friend, who raised an eyebrow. "Mon El, Prince of Daxam. You look… young." The Mon-El who had died on her Earth had been slightly older, but this Mon looked exactly like the Mon she had seen in the past not so long ago. "And no beard. You look good." Rae had mourned her League long ago that seeing their alternates alive and well only made her happy now that they existed somewhere. Alive. If her world could not have them, at least other worlds had them, protecting their worlds.

Kara moved towards Mon. "Should I be worried?" Kara asked, putting her arms around her boyfriend.

"Oh no," Rae said shaking her head. "He's an old friend who's dead on my Earth. I never had any interest in him."

"Yeah, she prefers you," Chris said, both his and Rae's eyes on Kara. "Taking all your time up…" Chris stomped off and Rae suddenly realized what Chris problem with her was. She was taking Kara away from him! She'd never wanted that.

"Oh," Rae said suddenly feeling bad as the pieces came together. "I really need to a word with you," she addressed Jay now, "but I got to take care of my girlfriend's little cousin first..." Rae moved off after Chris.

"Girlfriend?" Alex Danvers came up with a smirk, looking at Kara. Streaky the Supercat had went to hide on Kara shoulder as dog-Clark was wagging his tail, looking up at them. "I got to meet that Kara…"

-New Justice-

Kara Lane stood in front of Savitar not moving. "Tell me where she is!" Savitar repeated. "Or I kill you and your animals!"

"You have bigger problems than knowing where whoever you are looking for is," Kara said cryptically, knowing he was looking for Rae but not going to say it. Savitar seemed to laugh at that. "Look around you! The animals are upset." Kara's hand was behind her back, using her cellphone without looking at it. Laurel raised an eyebrow, keeping an arm protectively around Arthur now, wondering where Kara was going with this.

It was true though. With the presence of Savitar, the dog packs had gathered, Bruno at the lead. The cats were together hissing. Monkeys were coming from the trees nearby, with Beppo up front and center. Horses were moving. The animal knew Savitar was a threat and were gatherings. All hearing it. All coming towards the intruder who threatened their home. "You have come into their home. Threatened them and me. They are not happy…"

Savitar laughed again though, Kara glad they were near an area away from the public, so as not to lead any sort of evacuation. She knew what she needed to do though. "They are powerless!" Savitar continued. "Everything here is powerless! It what makes this place so great."

"Yeah… about that…" Kara said, pushing a button on her phone. The red lights turned off, letting the natural sunlight outside the dome shine in, the red glow suddenly gone as yellow sun spotlights also turned on – a safety precaution. "Not anymore." With the yellow lights, both natural and artificial, the animals started powering up, their eyes all started to glow with heat vision, knowing to protect their home. Kara gave Krypto a look and Krypto knew it meant 'stay back'. He could not reveal he was Superdog. "They are powerful… and mad."

Savitar looked around as the dogs got closer and shots of heat visions came at him from all angles. Savitar started dodging the shots and ran, with the animals following him. He was fast, but Kara was not impressed. Rae had said he was faster than her, but she had seen Rae move faster. Maybe dodging the animals was slowing this Savitar down. The animals stopped chasing though when he ran through the wall and out of the Sanctuary.

"And I think he learned his lesson," Laurel said, having been chuckling slightly. "Never mess with the Sanctuary."

"Yeah," Kara said going into her cellphone and putting back on the red lights. As the red lights came back on she felt her own powers disappear and let out a sigh of relief. It would have been hard to stop herself wanting to protect her animals too with her powers switched on

"That was so cool." She turned to see the Grant-Fosters still nearby, not having moved at the appearance of the speedster. She paused as Joel let go of his children, having held them close when Savitar had turned up. "Carter, I wish you could see it," Dawn continued.

"Ms. Grant," Kara said, shaking herself and walking up to them. "Kara Lane, I am the head vet around here. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Never. That was impressive, Miss Lane. Any relation to…?"

"She's my foster mom," Kara said cutting Cat off, knowing she was going to ask if Kara was related to Lois. "Now, I'm willing to give you a statement," Kara was looking around; not many guests were in this section because of the construction of Reptile House. The Grants must have followed the dog pack here. If Cat Grant was willing to work with them, they could lessen the effect of the breach here. "I can make it worth your while."

"And how?" Cat asked. She was a news woman, giving the facts, and by the facts as she knew it, was that a speedster was looking for someone, and Kara had turned off the red lights, and powered the Kryptonian animals with yellow light.

"I have no idea who that man was looking for. He's an unknown to me. And I want that to be clear in the article you write," Kara said; it was a lie, obviously, as Savitar was looking for Rae, but she needed to cover the tracks. Make sure this did not get out. No one could connect the dots.

"I have no reason to doubt you," Cat said simply.

"Okay then, how about I bring your kids on a special tour?" Kara said. "Besides, Rae would never forgive me if I did not."

"You know Rae?" Dawn said, eyes lighting up with excitement.

"How else do you think she gets those Kryptonian fruits?" Carter asked with a smirk. He knew for a fact who this woman must be now. He couldn't 'see' her, not being a meta human, but this Kara was Supergirl

"Come," Kara said, giving Laurel a smile who had grabbed Arthur, going to take him probably to look at some animals. "And Ms. Queen," she called to Laurel, who turned to look at her. "I'll all go for the merry-go-round," she hadn't had the time to give the all-clear to Laurel before the Grant-Fosters turned up, and Savitar. Laurel nodded at that.

-Alien Earth.

Chris had walked away, only to stop in the hallway, putting a hand on the wall to calm himself. Rae really annoying him right now.

"Chris?" Rae said coming up and standing next to him. "I get it."

"You get what?" Chris asked, not looking at her.

"That while you look like a teenager, you're really only a few months old. That Kara is like your mom," Rae said. "And I am the one dating her. And we did not think about the effect of our relationship on you before we started this." Rae put a tentative hand on Chris's shoulder. "And I'm sorry we didn't think of you. We didn't include you more during these last few months as we were figuring out our relationships. We love each other though, and that's not changing."

"And about me?" Chris asked.

"Our relationship doesn't change you," Rae said reasonably. "You're her cousin, her family – and family means everything to Kara. You have a different relationship with her and I want to be your friend. Like I was Clark's. Please? We don't have to be enemies. I don't want to take Kara away from you. I would never do that." Rae was serious, and Chris looked at her at that.

"I guess I have been a little…" Chris paused, and Rae smiled, putting an arm around him.

"When we get back home we'll talk properly," Rae said. "but now I have…" an alarm sounded. "Seriously? Come on, let's see what that is." Rae and Chris moved off, running back into the main room. "What did I run in to?"

"A villain team up," Kara answered for her. "Trickster, Toyman, Livewire, and Lex Luthor."

"They broke Siobhan out of jail too," Alex said, the new information coming across their screens as she spoke.

"So, your Justice League will take care of it," Rae said simply, and everyone looked at her at that. Rae's hand went to the necklace Kara had given her as she saw the look on this Kara's face. Alex gave it a strange look though.

"Justice League?" Jay was the first one who asked.

"A team of superheroes who work together… oh gees you don't have one either," Rae said, realizing this world must be Justice League-less. Like Prime, sort of. It meant the heroes worked alone and teamed up sometimes. They also seemed to work with, or for, the government.

"I got Lex," Clark said with a nod and then was off. The name Lex Luthor Rae hadn't heard of in a long while but remembered it now: the man who had killed Clark's adoptive parents on her world, and Clark had killed him in rebuttal. Either some, or all of that, history had not happened here though, and Lex Luthor was a major baddie.

"Me and Streaky have Livewire," Kara said, kissing Mon's cheek and the two Kryptonians were gone.

"Trickster is mine," Jay said, a look in his eyes – the man had killed his son, and the speedster was gone. This villain was always personal for him.

"I guess that leaves me with Toyman," Mon said. "Any requests, Winn?"

"Give my father hell," Winn said, and Mon ran out.

"That's… that's not how a Justice League works," Rae said, seeing each hero take a certain villain and making no plans. Gypsy giggled.

"No League here. No rules like yours," Gypsy voiced, but Rae sighed at this. She wasn't used to worlds without a Justice League. Perhaps that was why she liked Karry so much?

"Who's this Siobhan?" Rae now asked, turning to J'onn, but it was Alex who brought up a video of a woman, screaming her lungs out and causing serious damage. "Oh, like Laurel and Dinah."

"Silver Banshee she goes by," Alex said.

"Well so long as everyone is taking a villain…" Rae stated, turning to Chris. "Superboy, what do you say you and me have some bonding time?" Chris gave a smirk at that, and a nod. "Stopwatch, going to need my goggles back."

Winn smirked, still loving being called this Stopwatch, even if he did not have a power and handed the goggles back. "Going to need this," Winn said, taking earplugs out of a draw. Rae took a pair and so did Chris.

"We have coms in. Connect to them. Flash Pup, come," Rae said before she, Chris, and Flash Pup ran out of the DEO.

"Who does she think she is?" J'onn asked angrily as Winn connected to her coms. She hadn't worked with them and was annoying him with her authoritative attitude.

"I think she's the leader of the Justice League," Winn spoke up in response. Liking this title. It could use improvement though.

"J'onn?" Alex said, ready to run out herself.

"Go," J'onn said, and Alex was gone, quickly assigning a team of agents as she did.

…

Rae appeared on the scene, noticing the others fighting their chosen targets.

"Hey! Rip-off Canary," Rae called to get Siobhan's attention.

"What, are you the new Kid Flash?" Siobhan mocked, seeing the helmet and goggles. "Need a different outfit."

"Hey!" Rae said pointing a finger. "The outfit is a touchy subject." Siobhan smirked, then let out a scream. Rae was fine because of the ear plugs, but Clark whimpered. His super-hearing not helping here. Chris came up behind Siobhan and pushed her.

"Flash Pup," Rae bent down, but Clark was fine. Rae noticed Mon fighting against a man who seemed to be using toys as his weapons. Mon had a shield, which seemed to be reflecting the blasts. "Go help Valor!" Rae pointed at Mon and Flash Pup gave a bark before heading over.

Chris was easily taking on Siobhan, whose power did not work on Chris with the earplug in. "Superboy!" Rae said. "Take your thumb out of the fist. That's a sure-fire way to break your thumb." She showed him a clenched fist, with her thumb over the index finger instead of inside the hand.

"My thumb cannot break," Chris pointed out.

"It can if you're fighting an opponent who as indestructible as you," Rae said, taking Siobhan's arm and holding her. "Now, fist." Chris held up his fist. "Thumb." Chris removed his thumb from inside the fist. "And now knock her out." Chris punched Siobhan, knocking the Banshee out as trucks came around the corner, and Alex jumped out. Rae removed the ear plugs and so did Chris with the Banshee down now.

"I'll take her," Alex said, putting cuffs on Siobhan and putting her in the truck.

"That was fun," Chris said, smiling at Rae. Kara had shown him some moves, but possibly had not noticed the fist-thing.

"I've been a superhero a lot longer than your cousin has," Rae said. "I can show you a thing or two." Rae looked up at a sound. Lex Luthor, who was wearing some type of supersuit, and Livewire, had managed to get Kara and Superman connected to some type of machine. It was a large machine that had been there since Rae had gotten there, although it hadn't been a priority to her, with a couple of places for people over a control ledge. Kara and Superman were dragged into places by some type of wires that had somehow plugged into them. The orange cat in a cape was thrown backwards and Rae ran to catch her – running up a building and catching the cat before she hit into it, before running back down.

Superman and Kara screamed out – the machine seemed to be taking something from them. This must be whatever the villains were planning. The reason behind the distraction earlier and the chaos here. All to get this machine ready and the heroes into it. The Toyman tried to get Mon into a similar machine, but Flash Pup had bitten his leg and Mon hit him hard with the shield. Blood came out of Toyman's head from the impact as Mon backed away from the device.

The wires acted like they had a life of their own as they seemed to move and somehow grabbed hold of Chris instead of Mon. "Chris!" Rae yelled, running over for Chris but the device had taken him and dragged him into the bigger machine next to Kara and Clark. Chris yelled out in pain. "No!" Rae said seeing red. No one hurt Kara's little cousin. Not on her watch. Toyman gave a laugh and used some device of his to fly away from the heroes, joining Livewire at a safer distance, but Rae wasn't paying attention now.

Trickster tried to get Jay into a similar machine, but a flash of green and the Trickster was out. "J'onn!" Rae said as Jay and J'onn joined the group. "Man, am I glad this world has a you." J'onn raised an eyebrow, Rae still not realizing it was the same man she had been talking to earlier.

"I'm going to go get Kara," Alex said.

"No," Rae said, wanting more than anything to run up that machine and grab Chris. A younger her would have done it in a second and would likely have been beaten for it. She learned again, recently when she had encountered Savitar to always call in her team, to get back up. "We got into this because each hero decided to take a villain and not work together. Meanwhile the villains were working together. We need to work together."

"Hate to say but she's right. We learned in the past working together is always better," J'onn said. "So, leader of the Justice League, what's your plan?"

Flash Pup barked and Streaky meowed as Rae looked at them. "Stopwatch," Rae said. "You might not have your superpower here, but I need your nerd power." Mon and Jay looked at each other at that.

"What?" Winn asked over the coms.

"What would happen if me and your Flash here threw a lighting bolt at heat vision?" Rae asked.

"An explosion," Winn said right away.

"Then that's what we're going to do. And Gypsy I need you," Rae said and with that a portal opened before them, Gypsy stepping out. "Here's the plan."

…

Streaky and Flash Pup flew up into the air. "They are sending in the super pets," Lex said as a joke as both Kryptonians heated up their eyes and hit a heat vision right down on the floor. "What…?"

That was when they saw the flashes around the heat vison and saw a lightning bolt hit into heat vision. The heat vision exploded, sending a shock wave right at the villains. Lex Luthor, Toyman, and Livewire all went to investigate what was going on, but the two speedsters stood there, smirking. They had managed to duck for cover in time, so the explosion did not hurt them. Flash Pup and Streaky joining them on the street.

"You think that will stop us?" Lex said. "The machine is nearly powered!"

"You know I never got to fight side by side with my father before," Rae said, ignoring Lex and giving Jay a look. "Mine was dead long before I could."

"I never fought side by side with my son, well my not adopted son – I've fought beside Malcolm a lot – but it will be an honor to fight with my daughter," Jay said with a smirk and the two ran around the villains. Rae went for the Toyman and Jay went at Luthor. The pair hit into the villains, pummeling them into each other. Both Kryptonian pets went right at Livewire.

….

Gypsy had created a portal right to the ledge on the machine where their people were attached. She, J'onn, and Mon all came out of it. Gypsy went right for Chris, using her vibes to free him and take the weaken boy out of his holdings. Mon used his shield to break Kara free while J'onn simply broke apart what was holding Superman.

"We have them," J'onn said in to com as Gypsy opened another portal. This time to the DEO. "Blow it."

…

Alex and other DEO agents used the cover of the explosion and the distraction the Flashes were providing to go around the machine with explosives.

"Move off," Alex said having the button to set the explosion and she did.

…

"You will not defeat us," Lex mocked. Rae and Jay had been tag-teaming him and the Toyman, running around them at speeds and dodging attacks, getting their own attacks in when they could. Clark and Streaky were having fun dodging Livewire. That was when they heard the explosion and all the villains turned to see their machine breaking apart.

"Actually, we were just the distraction," Rae said with a smirk, hearing on her com that Chris was fine and wanted to get out and fight again. Rae had to smile at her girlfriend's little cousin. One day he would be a great hero, like the man who his DNA came from. Rae would make sure of it if it was the last thing she did.

"Whatever that was supposed to do," Jay said, pointing at the remains of the machine with a smirk. "It's gone now." Clark and Streaky, not to be outdone, barked and hissed their opinions at this.

"DEO," Alex said coming up with agents who had guns out. "Hands in the air."

"Later boys," Livewire said, vanishing in a flash of light and escaping as electricity through a nearby streetlight.

"Yeah, bye," Lex said, using his super suit to fly off, leaving Toyman behind who smartly put his hands in the air.

Flash Pup jumped onto Rae's shoulder and Streaky went onto the other one, giving Rae a nudge. "Seems you two are getting along now," Rae said to the animals. "But to your DEO place-thing."

…

A minute or so later, everyone was sitting around the medical wing of the DEO. Kara, Chris, and Superman were all taking in some solar energy – it seemed that the machine was designed to take their solar energy to use for power. What for, the group did not know. Mon had his arm around Kara and was kissing the top of her head. Rae could see the love in their eyes: Kara and Mon were together here. Rae was used to seeing Kara with someone else, usually Barry, so it was not too weird for her to see her girlfriend with a man.

Rae herself was sitting beside Gypsy. She had checked over Chris when she came in, but the boy seemed a bit embarrassed he had been captured. Rae had given him a smirk and told him that it happened to the best of them.

"Well everyone is locked up. Luthor and Livewire are still free," Alex said, walking in.

"I think I should thank you," J'onn said, back in his human form which had shocked Rae for a moment, but Rae had shook it off. The man was a shape shifter after all. He didn't always need to take the same human face. "If you hadn't showed up…"

"Well, I did show up for a personal reason," Rae said, eyes on Jay again. "But you should really consider making your own League. Having all superheroes under one leadership. It's helpful."

"You know, a Legion of Superheroes might be good," Mon said, a smirk at the name. wanting to be different and not copy the term Justice League. "We have everyone here."

"Legion, now that's a cool name," Winn pointed out, in the medical wing himself, watching on.

"We also have Malcolm," Jay added, thinking of his adopted son who was busy. Jay was not too sure what he was doing, but Jay had a feeling it was something to do with a girl.

"Laurel," Kara added. "And her sister Sara is becoming a vigilante. I think."

"Diana," Superman said, thinking of Wonder Woman. "Too bad we didn't do this before Talia Al Gaul set off a nuke in Gotham. We could have included Bruce."

"All you need is a leader," Rae said ignoring the comment to Gotham even though she was a little curious. She was smirking at seeing the beginning of a Justice League form. Even if it was not going to go by the same name, it was still something special. The Justice League was something she was passionate about, but she had not been there when hers had originally formed. This was a special moment for this world, a moment people did not know was happening but in the future would be thankful it had.

Eyes in the room went to J'onn at this.

"No," J'onn said shaking his head. "I've got the DEO. That's enough." J'onn smiled putting a hand on Superman's shoulder. "Clark, I think this is a job for you."

Clark seemed shocked for a moment as everyone seemed to agree. "Only if Kara will be my second," Clark said, and Kara smiled and nodded.

"I think it's time we take care of the real reason why you're here," Jay said, turning to Rae. "So, what did you need your old man for?" Jay wanted more than anything to help this girl. This girl who was an alternate of his son. A son he could not save.

Rae nodded, seeing it was time for business. "Have you ever heard of a man named Savitar?" Rae asked.

"The god of speed?" Jay asked. "You're listening to rumors. He doesn't exist."

"He nearly killed me a couple of days ago," Rae said, shocking Jay who took a step back. "I need to know who he is"

Jay shook his head, still taking this in. "I can tell you the rumors… He's said to be the first speedster ever made; no one knows what Earth he comes from or who he is, but he's said to be the fastest speedster of them all. If he's come after you it's because you're getting fast enough to challenge him – and from what I've seen, you are pretty fast. Probably the fastest speedster in the known multiverse," Jay said, giving his daughter a smirk. Proud of her speed, but Rae shook her head.

"No, this was personal," Rae said. "He hated me." There was something wrong with the rumors. Some piece of information they did not have.

"I wish I could tell you more," Jay said honestly. "But that's all Max Mercury told me years ago." Rae momentarily wondered who Max Mercury was. The name coming out again; first the diary and now her father's alternative.

"Thank you," Rae said. The rumors might not be complete, but any bit of information was useful. "It was nice working with you." Rae was telling the truth; this man was different from Paranormal Jay to her. This man felt more like she thought her father would feel like. She truthfully felt a connection to him. It was nice.

"I am glad to see some version of my son exists out there," Jay said, bringing Rae into a hug. "If you ever need me again…"

"I know where to find you. Gypsy, let's go home," Rae said. With a final nod to the others, now silent, in the medical wing, Rae turned to Gypsy, who opened a portal.

Rae let Chris lean against her as they disappeared through it.

"Kara?" Alex said after a moment. "Did you realize Rae was wearing your mom's necklace?"

"Yeah," Kara said after a moment, taking her own necklace out from underneath her costume. The exact same one Rae was wearing.

"Did you not find that weird?" Alex asked.

"No," Kara said shaking her head. "She's dating her Kara. I would give the necklace to someone I loved too." Kara kissed Mon at that. "Weirder a version of me is with a girl truthfully. No offense, but I don't have any attraction to females."

"Why would I be offended? You're straight," Alex shrugged.

"At least she's not with Barry," Mon said with a smirk, enjoying a world where Kara was not with a Barry Allen.

"She's still technically with the Flash," Jay pointed out, making the smirk on Mon face drop.

-New Justice-

Rae, Gypsy, and Chris came out in Home Base, Rae smiling and thankful Gypsy brought them here.

"Thank you," Rae said to Gypsy.

"My pleasure," Gypsy said, opening a portal to go home.

Rae noticed Kara was in Home Base and paused. "What's going on?"

"Chris are you okay?" Kara asked, noticing Chris seemed weaker.

"I had a little… encounter," Chris said. "Rae saved me with the heroes there."

Kara gave a little smile as she brought her cousin into a hug. She had not expected Chris to get hurt, but it seemed sending the two off together had done what she wanted: It had bonded them. Rae smiled at Kara too.

"I'd never let anything hurt him," Rae said seriously, and Kara gave a nod. "But what are you doing here?"

"Well, I gave the Grants a tour of the Sanctuary," Kara said, and Rae raised an eyebrow. She had not expected the Grants to go there. "And came here to tell you Savitar expected the same."

"What?" Rae asked, shocked. "Savitar came to the Sanctuary? But… I…" Rae did not know what to say. She had gone to a different world looking for information and Savitar had just appeared expecting her to be with Kara.

"I turned the lights yellow. He rightfully ran away from hundreds of Kryptonian animals with powers," Kara said with a smirk.

"I would too," Rae said giving a small laugh. So, the man did have fears? Surely that meant he was not a god. "And I think Chris should stay in the yellow sun for a bit, so I'm taking him home to make him a home cooked dinner. Thinking ribs, corn and potatoes. Oh, and a pie for desert. You like pie?"

"Not in my face," Chris said with a laugh and Rae stuck out a tongue as Clark barked.

"Have fun, I should go back to the Sanctuary," Kara said, glad her cousin and girlfriend were bonding.

"Hold on," Adam spoke up and he walked out with Caitlin. She was wearing a yellow and orange outfit, with yellow pants and shirt, it had orange in the middle with a yellow belt. The boots were orange and she had orange around the neck. To top it off, she had a helmet in her hands, which as she put it on, Rae noticed it had a glass front, covering her face.

"So?" Caitlin said, putting on orange gloves and lighting up her hands. The fire appeared around the gloves without burning them.

"Glove are designed to focuses and help control the fire," Adam said, seeming proud of his achievement. He had been having fun trying to design a way for Caitlin's flames to be focused better. "The helmet is a bit like your goggles as well."

"Not bad," Rae said, nodding approvingly at the costume. Caitlin looked like one of them now.

"And…" Winn now spoke, coming out with a mannequin with a costume on it. Her extra helmet and goggles were on the top. "Yours," Rae didn't seem as impressed by this costume as she cocked her head at it. It was all red and a completely different design to what she was use too. No blue pants, for a start. The red was a darker red with a lightning bolt was on the outfit, exactly where her old one was – and that was the only similarity. "We put in a lot of gadgets in for you."

"We made an instruction manual," Adam said happily, taking out a large stack of paper from a draw.

"By the way, what is your helmet made of? We cannot figure it out…" Winn said, looking at the helmet now. He and Adam had run tests on it, but the test had all come out negative. He had no idea what type of metal this helmet was.

Rae did not answer as she grabbed her helmet and goggles off the mannequin and ran out, opening a zap tunnel. Clark and Chris went to follow her.

"She didn't seem impressed," Adam said, noticing that.

"You should have played it safe, gone with the same outfit. If it's not broken…" Kara commented, a small smirk on her face. She kind of did like the outfit, but she knew what Rae was like.

"Don't fix it," Winn finished, annoyed that their hard work may have come to nothing. He sighed.

-New Justice-

Henry and Nora were showing the woman from social services around the house, showing them where they would room a foster child. Their house was big enough.

"This room is locked," the lady noted as she tried a doorknob.

"That's our daughter's room," Henry said, having added a lock like they talked about. This way Rae had a place for all her Flash stuff.

"Does she live here?" The lady asked.

"Yes, she does," Nora said, a little worried now.

"I am going to have to talk to her too," The lady said as Clark came running up the stairs, pawing at the door. He then turned to the two and barked, clearly upset the door was closed. Thankfully, Rae had changed him out of the outfit.

"Clark!" Henry said. "That means… Rae!" Henry yelled out the last part. Rae had to be home for Clark to be here.

"Yeah?" Rae voice was heard.

"We're coming down and we have company," Henry called.

"Oh crap," Rae said by the stove, remembering Henry and Nora were having the person from social services here today to approve them to foster meta human children. Rae saw Clark's Flash Pup outfit on the table and Chris's armor in the living room. She ran, grabbed them, and managed to get them into her room by running up the side of the house and through the window, and then back at the stove before the three entered the kitchen.

"Hey!" Rae gave a smile as though, hoping everything appeared normal.

"This is Rae," Nora said. "Our daughter." Rae smiled at that. "Rae, this is Carol Tyler from social services."

"Hi," Rae said. "This is Chris." Rae introduced Chris. "My girlfriend's cousin. He was helping me with something today, so I promised to cook for him in return."

"Hi," Chris said, with a wave.

"So, you cook?" Carol asked.

"I'm a chef," Rae said. "I work for Cat Grant as her personal cook."

"I knew you were familiar," Carol said. "You threw a pie in a guy's face." Rae moaned as everyone else laughed. "I saw the video."

"Well, I'm making more than enough for everyone. Please, sit," Rae said, turning back to her cooking. She had already put a rub on the ribs, but they needed to cook for some time. She had the potatoes boiling and she was working on ingredients for a pie. Henry and Nora smiled a relieved grin at one another at the human scene, no speed to be seen.

"You know, Rae is pretty cool," Chris said with a smile and Rae had to smile herself. Seemed his attitude problem was gone.


	4. Facing the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae asks an old friend to make her a new suit while Kara asks her to meet Lois. Meanwhile Sara comes across an old lover on a mission

"Ugh," Kara heard a voice and came down the stairs to find Rae throwing parts of her new suit on the floor and stomping on it. Clark was in his Flash Pup outfit and was trying to comfort his mistress. "I hate it. I hate it!"

"Rae, what's wrong?" Kara asked, never having seen Rae throw what could only be described as a temper tantrum.

"I just used Justice League training areas to test out this suit," Rae said. "And I hate it."

"We have training areas?" Kara paused as Chris came down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"That's what you get from that?" Rae groaned, turning to her girlfriend.

"Well it would be nice to know all the places the Justice League owns," Kara pointed out, wondering what else Rae had not told them about. It wasn't done on purpose – Rae didn't seem to think to inform them of everything the Justice League had accessed to, and Kara had not checked the system to see for herself. It was all in the computers and communicators though, so it wasn't like Rae was keeping information from them. "But what's wrong with the outfit?"

"Besides the color scheme?" Rae said, still annoyed Winn and Adam had gone all red. Maybe it was to match her other worldly cousins who were the Flash and wore all-red but it annoyed Rae the blue pants were not there. "It's a size too small and they put too many gadgets into it. Guns. Sensors. Oh and…" Rae punched the chest a couple of times and the suit seemed to blow up into a float. The arms out to the side. Chris laughed. "I have no idea what this is… or exactly how it activates. I just messed around with it and it turns on randomly. And I don't know how to turn it off."

"Why would you need that?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Rae groaned as the suit deflated and Rae ran in a blur to reappear in normal clothes. She had the suit in her arms and tossed it on the floor kicking it. "I hate it. Why did my old suit have to be destroyed? I loved that suit."

"Why don't you just ask your Aunt Nora to make you a new one?" Kara asked.

"Why would I ask Aunt Nora?" Rae asked, tilting her head to her girlfriend now. Nora and Henry had been approved to be foster parents quickly though, especially since they wanted to take in meta humans and the state needed foster parents for meta humans. They already had a little green baby who liked to turn into animals who mother was abusing him, and the state was looking for his father, who was apparently in the army.

"Didn't she make your original outfit?" Kara asked, always assuming Nora had made the outfit.

"No," Rae said shaking her head. "But you're a genius!" Rae seemed to perk up and she kissed Kara. "I got to ask the person who made my original outfit." Rae pointed at the suit on the floor. "Burn that with heat vision." Rae ran out with Clark before Kara could ask where she was going.

Kara turned to Chris. "Who made her original outfit?" Kara asked him and he shrugged.

"You didn't ask her?" Chris pointed out and Kara sighed. She had to go find out where Rae went.

-New Justice-

"Found him," Frankie said, turning the computer to Gypsy who had to smile.

"This is going to be a good bounty," Gypsy replied, but before she could say more they were interrupted by lightning and standing before them was Rae.

Rae took off her helmet and goggles, letting Clark down on the floor. Clark gave Frankie a glare but stayed calm. "I need you," Rae said.

"Again?" Gypsy asked. "You know I don't mind world hopping with you but…"

"No," Rae said. "Not world hopping. I need Frankie." Frankie raised an eyebrow at this. "I need you to make me a new suit."

"What happen to your old one?" Frankie asked, seeming upset. He had made that suit after all.

"It got destroyed. She's very touchy about it," Gypsy pointed out, remembering that from their trip to Alien Earth.

"Please, Frankie," Rae said, practically begging. "I need an outfit and you…"

"I'll do it," Frankie said, surprising Rae. She had expected to have to beg, to plead with her ex but this was a surprise. Frankie could clearly see the shock in Rae's eyes. "Making that outfit for you was the first thing I ever did for you. It's what started our friendship. A friendship I have missed because well… you're my only friend."

"No, I'm not," Rae said, almost automatically.

"Name another one, and do not say Winn," Frankie commented.

Rae opened her mouth to form words, but then stopped. Closing it, clearly thinking. "I'm your only friend," Rae said, realizing it herself.

"Like I said," Frankie commented. "And I know I was a jerk. I was an ass. How our relationship ended was my fault, but I really want my friend back. So, I'll make a new outfit for you. I got some ideas on how to make it better too."

"No weird float," Rae said, making Frankie raise an eyebrow. "Don't ask." Rae knew she had to respond to what Frankie said though. "Frankie…" Rae started. "You were the biggest jerk at the end of our relationship. How it ended is all on you, but I had a part to play in us falling apart. I thought because you helped make me become the Flash and knew I wanted to join the Justice League, you signed up for the life. I didn't think to work on the relationship, to give it the attention it needed. Really, we just did not fit. Me and you. I needed someone who fit into my life just a little better. You needed someone who could be a little freer than me."

Rae went closer to Frankie. "But the thing is, you will always be my first love," Rae said, putting a hand on Frankie's shoulder, Gypsy coughing politely at that to let Rae know she was still in the room. "And before that you were my friend…" Rae continued. "My best friend. I am more than willing to go back to that relationship."

"I make you the outfit we reset our relationship back to the point it last worked. Like a computer," Frankie said, nodding.

"That sounds great," Rae said nodding at Gypsy now. "But there is one thing… Kara." Frankie raised an eyebrow. "I love her Frankie. She's my world… my everything."

"And I made her my number one enemy," Frankie said, nodding. "I'll figure out how to make it up to her." Clark barked. "And him." Frankie knew that was coming and Rae gave a chuckle. "Right then, outfit? Can you leave the helmet and goggles? Need to match…"

"It took me this long to figure out who made your first outfit," Kara's voice interrupted Frankie as she flew through the open window. "Not actually sure why." Kara had almost hit herself when she had realized who it must be.

"Hey Kara, looking good," Frankie said politely, and Kara gave him a glare. Rae shook her head and eye rolled as she took off her helmet and goggles leaving them on the counter for Frankie.

"I didn't expect you to follow," Rae said, turning to her girlfriend.

"Well actually… I gave all alerts to Sara for the day," Kara said, making Rae raise an eyebrow. "Because, well I'm going to Metropolis for the day. To be with Lois and the kids. Chris and Krypto are already heading there and well… I want you to come too. To meet them."

"Are you asking me to meet your mother?" Rae asked.

"In a way, yes," Kara said, nodding her head and Rae kissed her.

"Okay, let's go," Rae said. "I'll be back later Frankie." Frankie nodded as he was already taking out everything he needed to start on the outfit. Rae, Clark, and Kara leaving the apartment.

"Guess I'll go get this bounty on my own," Gypsy spoke up, once the two girls and dog had left, knowing Frankie was not even listening as she opened a portal to leave.

-New Justice-

Sara came into Watchtower looking around at the group gathered. M'Gann, Caitlin, Winn, Adam, and Red Tornado.

"Okay, why did I get a message to come here?" Sara asked, looking around.

"Red has found something interesting," Adam said. "And you're the on-call leader."

"This is a mission a leader, if available, should okay," Red Tornado said. "The Old Justice League monitored movements of certain groups. During rebuilding, this got lost but I was always the one to keep track. I restarted it. There has been some unusual movement. Large shipment of certain chemicals and a possible threat. I think a sale is happening."

"And…?" Sara asked this not seeming like the biggest threat. Surely the local police could be alerted to deal with it.

"I think we should check it out. Spy on the situation," Red Tornado said. "Intercept if needed."

"He didn't mention that I think it's possible these chemicals are being used to make a weaponized virus," Caitlin pointed out, alerting Sara more now. "It's all unconfirmed but…"

"Okay, where is it?" Sara asked, and Adam brought up a map on the nearby screen; it was on an island in the sea. "This is not even in America. Do we have a zap tunnel there?"

"No, but the Justice League does have access to several vehicles that can get us there quickly," Red Tornado said. "I think J'onn's ship is in the docking bay. It would be the best to use if someone can drive it, since the ship contains cloaking technology."

"I can drive," M'Gann said, seeming excited. She loved ships, and this one was her late uncles, which made it special.

"Okay, we'll check it out. Who's coming?" Sara asked.

"I think the people in this room will be enough," Red Tornado said and Sara nodded.

"Wait, where's Donna? She normally free," Sara said.

"Job interview," M'Gann spoke, surprising everyone. "She wants to be a model. Oh, and the Aquas are moving to Metropolis today. Starting their new jobs."

"Okay then… let's go." Sara stated, deciding not to comment on the jobs of various League members; they had a chemical exchange to monitor. "Docking bay? Red, lead the way," Sara commented, and Red Tornado led them to the docking bay, where several space-faring ships were. M'Gann was looking around, clearly excited but then ran right to J'onn's ship opening the door.

Everyone walked in. M'Gann was already sitting in the chair at the control panel. Several other chairs seemed to grow from nowhere though – enough for everyone. "Ready," M'Gann said and the doors to the space station opened. With a call of 'ready'' as reply, M'Gann flew the ship out into space and cloaked it.

"Why didn't Rae tell us about this when Watchtower was under attack?" Adam asked, thinking they could have used these ships to stop that time traveler.

"If you remember correctly, Rae was already looking for the Spear when we were attacked," Sara commented, and Adam nodded and smiled as M'Gann moved the ship towards Earth and to their destination. Rae hadn't been around to tell them of this place, and Red was still out of commission at the time.

-New Justice-

Rae followed Kara to Metropolis and up the building, stopping inside with her pants on fire.

"Damn it!" Rae said as she put it out to see Kara, Lois, Chris, Krypto, a puppy, and two kids giving her a curious look. "It happens without my suit," Rae defended as Clark went to go play with his sibling – Krypto kept a careful eye on his two puppies.

"I could have carried you," Kara said to get a look from Rae. Rae loved running and Kara knew that. "Or not. Rae, this is Lois. Lois, this is Rae." Rae was surprised when Lois hugged her close. She had not been expecting a hug.

"Hi," Rae said when the hug was over.

"So you're the one who helped Kara find love," Lois said, knowing Rae was confused. "As far as I am concerned… you're a miracle worker." Rae gave a smirk as she smiled at Kara.

"She helped me find love too," Rae said, giving Kara a look and going to kiss her.

"You knew daddy?" The little girl spoke up and Rae knew she was Ellen; the boy with her had to be Jason. She had never met them before, but she had seen Jason and Ella on Karry when she had gone to celebrate the twins first birthday. They looked similar, although they weren't twins on that other Earth.

Rae nodded though, dropping to her her knees to be eye level with them. "Yes, I did," Rae said. She had to see a lot of family members of her former League members after their deaths; she had to comfort them, but never anyone so young.

"Why did he have to leave us?" Jason asked, clearly upset still.

Rae sighed, biting her lip but before Lois could break up the scene, she said, "Being a hero is not easy. You have to put what's right above anything else and always try your hardest to do the right thing. This was the first lesson your father taught me." Rae put a hand on both kids' heads at this. "Your father did not want to leave you, but he wanted to protect the world and his friends and you. He wanted to do what's right and someday you will too." She nuzzled their hair at this, letting them go.

The two kids hugged her though, and she hugged them back. "That's a keeper," Lois whispered to Kara, who had to smile.

-New Justice-

Once on the island Red had disclosed, the League had easily located the smuggling ring surrounded by trees in an old warehouse.

Sara and Red Tornado hung out, hiding in the tree on one side. Winn and Caitlin went to the other side of the warehouse, hiding in the trees themselves. M'Gann was staying in the ship, to keep it going and cloaked with a bird eye view. Adam shrunk in his suit to get into the warehouse, to get a fly-on-the-wall look at events. "Well there is a lot of stuff here," Adam said. "Not sure what any of it is. All packed up."

"The question is, should the Justice League intercept?" Sara whispered, watching as some guards were playing a card game.

"What is the qualification for this being a League issue?" Caitlin asked. "I mean, we just fight crime, and this is illegal. Why not just take it down?"

"We don't just go after everything. That's for the police. If we do not have reason to believe this is a major threat to the world, especially since we are not in the United States, then we just pass off as an anonymous tip," Red Tornado commented. "We need to save ourselves for the bigger issues. Not every drug ring."

"So far this is boring," Sara said. "Atom, see if you can find anything that would confirm Wild Fire's suspicions. If not, we'll tip off the local police."

"Aye," Adam said.

It was only a few minutes later the people started moving. A man who looked like the boss came out. "Atom, did you get caught?" Sara asked, having not heard from him since his affirmative.

"No," Adam said.

"There's a car coming this way," M'Gann said, having the bird eye view from the ship.

"I think a sale is going down," Sara said, as the car M'Gann mentioned came off the road and stopped in front. Sara watched as two familiar people came out of the car. It was Deathstroke, in his full outfit, and next to him was none other than Nyssa Al Ghul! "League of Assassins…" Sara groaned.

"I think that's proof enough this is our business," Red Tornado commented. "We should…"

"Everyone, stay still!" Sara said, taking deep breaths as she saw her former girlfriend going to talk to the man. She was nervous and she had never been nervous like this before.

"White Canary…?" Red Tornado said.

"I was a member of the League of Assassins," Sara said, and she had a feeling Red Tornado knew. "Rae got me out by threatening them. They said as long as the Justice League was as powerful as the old one they would not come for me. They agreed not to go after each other."

"According to Rae's notes on the encounter they agreed to go back to the way things were. We never purposely went after the League of Assassins but if we found them doing something bad, we did stop them," Red Tornado reasoned. "We can leave if you want. You are in charge, but they are up to something. Something deadly. It's your call, White Canary."

Sara looked at her former girlfriend. Her former life. She wanted to run from it again. Run like she always had. But she was a leader of the Justice League now, she had a responsibility. She could not run anymore.

She took deep breaths, trying to think of a plan. It was harder than Rae made it out to be. "Okay, Stopwatch get Wild Fire into the warehouse. Burn the place down. Atom, come out to take the smugglers. Red, get Deathstroke. Nyssa is mine. M'Gann, have that ship ready to come get us. Got it?" Sara heard the affirmative from her group. "Okay, now!"

Sara saw Adam grow bigger and shot at some guys. Red Tornado flew in right at Deathstroke. Before Nyssa could go to help them, Sara ran in front of her, her bo staff in at the read. "Hello sweetie," Sara commented with a smirk. "Want to dance?"

-New Justice-

Rae had told the family a story about Clark. About one of the mission she went on with him. How he had trained her, for the kids who wanted a connection to their father they never had before. And then Lois told Rae about how she found out Clark's secret. How they became an item. Rae had to smile at the dorkiness of her former mentor through Lois' words.

Then they went out to the beach. Rae started throwing a ball around with Jason, Ellen, and Chris. The four laughing as Clark and Scooby – Ellen and Jason's puppy – ran around them. It was hard to find a beach that allowed for pets, but Lois had found a pretty nice one. "So the Aquas have been in the city a lot," Lois commented, finally sitting on a beach chair on the sand and watching the four with a smile.

"Moving here," Kara said. "I mentioned to them you guys needed a hero."

"I want an interview with them," Lois smirked, noticing the way Kara was watching the group playing. She was watching the kids and Chris, but her eyes kept going to Rae, who was wearing a bikini. "You really love her." Kara nodded. "I'm glad this worked out."

Rae came up before Kara could answer. "Come swimming?" Rae asked, taking Kara's hand. "Come on, the kids want to go swimming."

"Okay," Kara said, taking her off the shirt she had on over her bathing suit.

"You know I like you in that bikini," Rae said, seeing her girlfriend who gave a smirk and kissed her before chasing the kids in to the ocean.

Lois laughed, deciding to work on her tan.

It wasn't long later that everyone was around her with towels, grabbing the packed lunch. "You like playing with the kids," Lois commented to Rae when they were done, and the kids started playing again with Chris.

"Well, when I was a kid I had no one I could really play with," Rae said thoughtfully. "I always had to be careful and sometimes had accidents that hurt others. I threw a ball once too fast that bruised Barry in the stomach. Broke some toys on accident… You know there is some reason why he hated me." Rae thought, thinking over her childhood. Her powers had been a pain for the people around her before she had mastered them.

"Not reason enough to do what he did," Kara said, putting an arm around Rae and starting to tickle her to make her forget.

-New Justice-

Sara and Nyssa had started to fight, their weapons out as they twisted and turned around each other, ignoring the fighting around them. "You are still good Ta-er al-Usfar," Nyssa commented. "You can still rejoin us. I can make my father take you back."

"The name is White Canary," Sara commented, using her bo staff to block Nyssa weapons. "And I will never go back, Daughter of the Dragon!"

"When I saved your life, you loved being in the League of Assassins. You loved me for it," Nyssa said. "What changed?"

"I never loved the life. And I didn't love you because you saved my life or because you were a fellow assassin," Sara commented as she continued to fight alongside this. Throwing out kicks and punches. "I loved you because you were a good person. For the life of me I can't understand why you let your father control you the way you do. If there's one person who does not belong in the League of Assassins as much as me it's you."

The words seemed to lessen Nyssa as she paused, and Sara got the upper hand knocking the weapons out of Nyssa's hand and putting her to the ground. She held her bo staff to Nyssa's neck. "Kill me," Nyssa said, defeated, almost daring Sara to do it. Likely because if Sara killed her it would prove Sara was the same person she was in the League of Assassins.

"I don't kill anymore. Not unless I need to," Sara responded as she heard screaming and turned to see the building on fire with Stopwatch and Wild Fire running out. "And I don't need to. Meet the newest member of the League. Wild Fire."

Deathstroke managed to throw something on the floor, causing smoke making it hard to see. Sara felt a push but Nyssa did not go for the kill. "They are heading for the car," Red Tornado said, using a wind vortex to clear the smoke for his friends. He went to attack the car but it sped up to miss the attack.

"I can track the car," M'Gann said.

"No, everyone back down," Sara said, seeing the car get out of sight. "We stopped them. The League of Assassins would break them out of a jail anyway. M'Gann, ship?"

The ship appeared over them and landed, opening the door. The mission was over. For now.

-New Justice-

Kara and Chris were carrying Jason and Ellen into Lois's apartment. After playing all day and Rae letting them chase her at super speeds, the two were exhausted. "You had fun," Lois said, seeing Rae smile as Chris and Kara disappeared into the kids' room.

"It was nice," Rae said. "Being with you and the kids, I got to see a side to Clark I never did when he was alive." Clark barked. "Not you." Clark moaned at that and Rae bent down to pick up her dog. "I miss him."

"I know," Lois said, putting a hand on Rae's back. "Me too. More than you know."

"If I could have saved him for you…" Rae said, wanting to say it.

"No, don't go there," Lois said cutting Rae off. "You can't rewrite the past, and I can tell you moved on from the old League now." Rae raised an eyebrow. "The smile on your face as you are in front of the Hall of Justice. The love in your eyes. You loved them, but you love the new League more. Don't bring yourself back to that guilt. Live your new life. And remember them like the stories you told today – don't live in the past."

"Thank you," Rae said, going to hug Lois who hugged back.

"You keep hold of Kara," Lois whispered into her ear at that. "You watch out for her. That's the best thing you could do for Clark. And for me."

"No problem," Rae whispered as Kara and Chris came out of the room.

Rae communicator chose that time to bing and Rae looked to the message.

"Kara, we got to head to Watchtower," Rae told Kara.

"Chris can you find your way home…?" Kara asked her cousin.

"I got it," Chris said waving the two off, and the two girls left with Krypto and Clark not far behind.

"Want cake?" Lois asked Chris, who smiled and nodded.

-New Justice-

Rae and Kara came into Watchtower, they quickly informed about the events of the day from Red Tornado.

"Sounds like you did a good job," Rae turned to Sara. "So why are we here?"

"Well I destroyed most of what was in the warehouse," Caitlin said. She was in her outfit with her helmet by her side. "But I managed to get some samples and well… I put it into our systems – this is amazing by the way – and the only thing that came up that uses all these is an anti-speed formula."

Rae didn't react to that. "Okay," Rae said with a shrug, putting an arm around Kara.

"You're not concerned that the League of Assassins might be trying to make a formula that can weaken you?" Sara asked, dumbfounded by this reaction.

"It only works once and I already had it used on me," Rae pointed out. "Let them make it. We're not in a war with them. Why they needed to go to smugglers for that though is confusing. I didn't think it was hard to make."

"It doesn't seem to be," Caitlin said, looking at the formula herself. It was very smart. Something she would think of but wouldn't be hard to make. There might be something else there after all.

"Not starting a war with them is a smart move," Red Tornado spoke, seeming to approve.

Rae's cellphone binged. "How do you get texts up here?" Winn asked, seeming annoyed.

"I got to go," Rae said ignoring the question, a smile on her face though.

"Wait, Rae," Sara said stopping her and grabbing her, moving away from the others. She did not want the rest of the team to hear this. "I was so nervous when I had to make a plan. I was so unsure when planning... You always seem so sure, how… how do you do that?"

"I'm never a hundred percent sure," Rae commented truthfully. "But you got to sound sure. That way, the League will believe in you."

"That's it?" Sara asked, thinking it sounded so easy. Make the plan and do your best to make it sound like you're confident in it. It felt almost like cheating.

"Yep," Rae said. "Although it helps that I am fast."

"How does running help?" Sara asked confused.

"No, I mean that I can think at super speeds," Rae said, making Sara blink. "And spent my whole life learning how to make plans to take down villains. I can think up various scenarios in seconds and go with the plan that's likely to work. A bit like Red Tornado could do, in a way," Rae cellphone binged again. "I really got to go. Frankie's texting."

"Frankie?" Sara asked as Rae went to the zap tunnel.

"How do you get texts up here?" Winn asked again.

"We have Wi-Fi!" Rae yelled as she left, Clark running after her.

"What is she going to see Frankie for?" Sara asked Kara, thinking that sounded stranger than anything she had heard lately.

"He's making her a new outfit," Kara said without thinking.

"What?!" Adam and Winn asked together, looking shocked and annoyed at this. "But we… huh…"

"Give it up guys," Kara said. "The one you made is destroyed worse than Rae old one. She made sure of that."

"We were only trying to help…" Adam pointed out.

"Next time, try not to help so hard," Kara winked. "Like I said, if it's not broken, don't fix it. At least the design anyway."

-New Justice-

Rae ran into Frankie apartment and paused at the mannequin in the living room, taking in the outfit with a smile. Blue pants and a red shirt, a slightly darker-red than her old one. There was an upside-down black triangle on the chest with a lightning bolt going across it. The boots were red with yellow lightning bolt on top. Above the red gloves was also two little yellow lightning bolts, around the upper-wrists. Where the pants and the shirt met, was yellow lining, matching the lightning bolts on the top.

"It's beautiful," Rae said, moving towards the window, a smile on her lips, to get it in better light.

"Inspired by your father's, but not an exact clone like the last one," Frankie said. "You've grown into a Flash of your own. You deserve a style of your own. The boots are enhanced to deal better with the speed you run. In fact, you might be able to go a little faster with these. I switched up the material of the suit a bit to better protect you while still being flexible enough to do all your moves – I know places now I'm a bounty hunter. Oh, I also added extra monitoring into the costume and sensors."

Frankie was giving a smile as Rae looked at him. "I updated the goggles, too," Frankie continued. "I have to say, Adam has been doing a good job with them. Try it on."

Rae ran into the costume, changing into it in a second. She stood in front of Frankie and put the helmet on her head. Frankie turned a mirror, allowing Rae to see herself and Clark barked. "Looks good, right?" Rae asked her dog, who barked again.

"Oh, and I am working on making your dog a new costume," Frankie said, making Clark look up at that. "To match your new one, and he's growing out of the old one a bit now." Frankie bent down to look Clark in the eye. "I need some measurements without you biting me…" Clark gave Rae a look who gave him a nod and Clark let Frankie measure him. "By the way what is your helmet made of?"

"You know, Adam and Winn asked the same question and I don't know," Rae said. "Why?" Frankie had never asked about that before.

"I was going to make Flash Pup here one of his own, made of the same, but cannot figure it out," Frankie said. "But I got an idea for a better helmet than the plastic one he has now. Give me a few days on his." Clark gave Frankie a look and then rubbed his leg a bit before jumping into Rae's arms.

"You know, you are getting big. And a bit heavy," Rae commented to an annoyed bark from Clark. "See you soon Frankie… and thank you." Rae hugged Frankie, still holding Clark in one hand who gave another annoyed bark. "I got to go. Aunt Nora and Uncle Henry are fostering a green baby, so going to see if they need help."

"Okay… wait what?" Frankie asked but Rae was already gone. "Green baby…?"

-New Justice-

Tally was showing Wally some martial arts moves, kicking air as Wally copied the move, chuckling.

"You're a fast learner," Tally said, Wally kicking air again in a copy of the move. Wally was laughing and smiling – he was having fun with this. Tally threw a punch, but Wally blocked it, grinning as he got used to this.

"Well you're a good teacher," Wally said, taking a deep breath. They had been at this for hours. "Can we take a water break?" Tally nodded and the two sat down, both grabbing their bottles of water and taking a drink. "So how did you learn all this?" Wally now asked.

"My father taught me," Tally stated. "Since I was young. Taught me fighting techniques and how to handle weapons. He's big on that stuff – and big on learning it."

"And er… will I get to meet your father?" Wally asked. After all, Tally had met all his family, but he had yet to meet hers.

"Soon," Tally said, hitting him on the arm playfully and smirking. "How's your friend Rae doing by the way?"

"Ah…. Good, I guess," Wally said, wondering why the change in topic. "I haven't really seen or talked to her recently." Wally bit his lip. Rae had not connected them, and even Julia and Walter who still went out as Plus and Minus, had not seen her. It was concerning but Wally was jealous of his little siblings. Why were they the ones who got powers? Why did they get to be the heroes?

"I thought you two were like best friends," Tally said.

"She's just always busy," Wally mumbled, not liking this topic.

"Doesn't sound like a good friend," Tally commented.

"Forget her. Show me another move," Wally said, to change the topic again. He didn't want to talk about Rae – since learning she was the Flash, he had to be a secret keeper for everyone. Wally wasn't sure if he was relieved not knowing as they grew up or upset he hadn't known to be more use to it. He kept thinking he could have somehow helped her when she first started, but Rae had never even thought of telling him. She instead relied on Frankie who she had just met.

"Okay then," Tally said, nodding, and Wally did not notice the smirk on her face as she started explaining and showing another technique, this time with her hands.


	5. Reflections in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Central-National believing the Flash is dead things get out of control.

Rae laughed as Nora and Henry grabbed hold of the little green baby, Garfield. His social worker was coming today with the boy's father – they had managed to contact him, even though he had been overseas. It had taken him some time, but he managed to get honorably discharged from the military to come back for his son.

The doorbell rang and Rae went to open the door. The social worker who had dropped Garfield off days ago was there with a man.

"Uncle Henry, Aunt Nora!" Rae called, letting the two in. Henry came out holding Garfield as Nora came with a bag of his stuff.

"Garfield," his father said, going to take the boy. "I can't believe she did that to you." The man was kissing his son as he talked, and Garfield seemed happy as he laughed. "Thank you." The man was looking at Nora and Henry now

"Well it's what we're here for," Henry said, smiling at Garfield.

Rae on the other hand was looking at Garfield's father. "You're a meta human," Rae said right away, making the man turn to look at her surprised. "You have not blinked since you got here. And it's very slight, but your eyes are different."

"Enhanced eyesight," the man said seeming impressed Rae had noticed. "Not exactly Justice League material, but made me a good snipper." Rae nodded as the man looked down at his son affectionately. "But Garfield here will one day be a great hero. You watch it, one day he will be in the Justice League."

Rae gave a tiny smile, shaking her head as the social worker and the others had words with each other. Garfield's father was apparently moving to DC to get a job in the FBI as he had friends there. Once they left, Rae gave her aunt and uncle a smile.

"Apparently Garfield there will one day take over for you," Nora said, and Rae had to laugh. His father had constantly praised his son abilities, how he would one day be a hero.

"Who knows? Maybe one day I will be putting him in the Justice League," Rae said. "If I can figure out Savitar…" Rae had continued with her Savitar obsession, Kara trying to help her unravel the information Jay Garrick of Alien Earth had given her and what she knew from their encounters. All they agreed upon was that Savitar hated Rae.

"You will," Henry assured his niece as he turned on the TV and Rae froze. The news was talking about a battle deep in Central-National and how people had run for cover, but some were hurt. Before Henry or Nora could say anything, there was a flash and Rae and Clark were both out of the house.

-New Justice-

"Stopwatch," Rae said entering Watchtower. Winn was by the computers. Rae had come here, knowing Winn was in the tower. Clark ran to his seat to curl up. "What's going on in my city?"

"Our city," Winn said, but stopped when he saw the look Rae gave. He stared at her for a moment, taking in the outfit Frankie made but decided to bite his lip and turn back to the computer. "I've been trying to handle this on my own," Winn admitted. "I know you have been… well… but it's big. I think we might need to get the League involved here."

"Elaborate," Rae said, not liking the small talk and wanting to get into action.

"Two groups of criminals have gone to war with each other," Winn said.

"In my city," Rae said, agitated by this. Central-National hadn't been the safest of cities when she started, but it was through hard work and years that she had made it one of the safest cities in the United States.

"Well they think you're dead," Winn muttered, and Rae had to blink. Even Clark picked up his head and barked at this. "It has caused quite a panic in Central-National the last few days. Crimes have gone up."

"Excuse me?" Rae asked getting closer and spinning Winn's chair around to make the man face him. "What do you mean they think I am dead?"

"You have not looked at the news the last few days, have you?" Winn asked seeing Rae's confusion. "Well it started with you ditching the President over a week ago. Then you did not appear in Starling with us and then you have not actually appeared in the city. Going to Alien Earth and then doing stuff with Kara and… well, you have not been seen. Then a few days ago CatCo printed this." Winn brought up the article on the computer.

Rae read through it fast, seeing the negative comments, the assumptions based on pure speculation. The title wasn't helpful, simply saying 'Is the Flash Dead?' to grab attention.

"This is horrible work. It based on rumors with no facts. Cat Grant would never let this pass," Rae said, and then sighed, realizing. "But Ms. Grant is still on vacation."

"And Samantha Arias is in charge," Winn said. "I tried to object to it, but I'm just an I.T. guy."

"Okay," Rae said. "I'll take care of my death later. Tell me who has the nerve to start a war in my city?"

"Former friends actually," Winn said, bringing up pictures. "Snart, his partner Mick, and sister Lisa, against Mirror Master and Top."

"Mirror Master and Top used to work for Snart," Rae pointed out, having had encounters with them before. "Seems old friends have turned against each other."

"How much of the League do you want?" Winn asked.

"Me, you, and Flash Pup will be fine," Rae said, and Clark barked. Frankie had come through and made a new outfit for Clark along with a new helmet which was much better than the one Rae bought from a pet shop.

"Really?" Winn asked, surprised by so few numbers.

"We're not going to fight this. Snart is a friend of the League. Mirror Master and Top fear us. We can talk them down," Rae said.

"Snart a friend of the League?" Winn asked, his mouth opening. "You've sent him to jail… multiple times!"

"I've also worked with him multiple times," Rae added. "Only put him in jail when he is robbing or hurting people, which does happen a lot. But if we can end this war, we can get them in jail next time."

"One more thing you should know," Winn said, making Rae raise an eyebrow. "A new hero has appeared in Central-National… They call him Angel." Winn brought a photo of the new hero up; he was white, with dark hair, and wore an outfit with a white shirt with yellow wings on it with blue pants. He had silver gauntlets on, too. "He has appeared in many different cities, but for the last few days been in Central section. He's actually pretty good. Adam and myself believe he has the ability to fly, since his suit has nothing in it to make flight and the gauntlets shot electricity. We believe…"

"Nerd it down," Rae said, wanting to deal with the Snarts first before they got into discussion of a new League member. "I got it. We keep an eye out for the newbie. Come on."

-New Justice-

It wasn't hard to find the fighting group. They were in a junkyard with Mirror Master and Top at one side with Snart, Mick, and Lisa at the other. It seemed they'd moved their battle from the streets now.

"Give her back!" Snart yelled, holding up his cold gun.

"Not until…" Mirror Master was cut off when in a flash stopped him and Rae was there in her Flash outfit with Flash Pup next to her, and Winn dressed as Stopwatch.

"Flash!" Snart said, turning to her. "I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were in prison," Rae countered back with a smirk from Snart.

"Nice new outfit," Lisa said, and Rae gave her smile and nod.

"Thank you, now that that's over, how about we stop this war?" Rae said, looking between the two groups. "And end this. Before I have to bring the rest of the League here and this gets even messier."

"No," Mirror Master said. "This has been has to realize this is my city now!"

"This will always be my city," Snart countered.

Rae sighed. "You know, it's actually mine. Stopwatch, freeze them!" Rae said, pointing at Mirror Master and Top. Winn held up a hand and the two froze. Before Snart, Mick, or Lisa could react, Rae was in front of them, looking them in the eyes. "What happened? Why are you at war with your former allies?"

"Everything was fine. We got away with a job and then this ass puts us all in danger by spending the money too soon. I then confronted them to teach them a lesson about endangering the group. They kidnapped Stephanie." Snart explained.

"What?" Rae asked. Stephanie Brown-Snart was the youngest Snart sibling. The half-sister to Leonard and Lisa. Her mother had died not long after Stephanie was born, and the father being the criminal he was, Leonard had practically raised Stephanie himself. Stephanie also was the only Snart who was not a criminal, and Rae liked the girl.

"And we're not going anywhere until we get her back," Mick said, raising his gun.

"Stopwatch, switch," Rae said turning around to face the frozen duo and Winn switched his hands, freezing the Snart's group and unfreezing Mirror Master and Top.

"What?" Mirror asked looking around noticing the changes from being unfrozen.

"Okay here's the deal. I get you're in a 'who's city is this?' war. Well you're both wrong. I said it before and I will say it again. This is my city," Rae said, crossing her arms. "It always has been and always will be. Now, you can avoid jail right now by giving up Stephanie Snart and stopping this war. Do you really want to be fighting the Snarts when you have me in this city to worry about? Tell me where Stephanie is and this is all over."

"Not happening," Top said, going to use her power to make Rae dizzy. Rae had felt this before so was not shocked, but Winn went to freeze them both.

"How is your talking thing going? Now what do we do?" Winn asked, getting tried with the constant freezing of time.

"Take out Mirror Master and Top and find Stephanie," Rae said, but at that moment they heard a voice calling to the Flash. Both Rae and Winn looked up to see the new hero Winn had showed before, floating above them.

Before either could say anything, Winn looking up, distracted him, and everyone unfroze. Clark barked running at Top to stop her powers. Snart, Lisa, and Mick, in the confusion starting shooting and Rae went to run after Mirror Master.

Mirror Master must have planned this out before as he ran to a wall, which had in fact a covered mirror, and Rae found herself running after him as he dodged into mirrors. Then Mirror Master grabbed hold of her and push her into the mirror.

"Come," Mirror said, going for Top and grabbing her hand before bringing her through another mirror nearby. Clark barked at the mirror they disappeared before hearing the banging and seeing Rae trapped in the other mirror so ran over to it and paws at the glass, moaning.

Winn and Angel were throwing out attacks at the Snart, Mick, and Lisa. Angel flying around and throwing out electrical attacks from his gauntlets. Winn used the guns in his suit to counter their attacks.

"Come," Snart said, seeing his targets were gone. He had to find Mirror Master and Top again. Snart shot a cold blast directly at Angel, making him fall and Lisa got Winn with her gold gun. Mick used the fire gun to cover their escape as they ran.

"Oh, that hurt," Winn said putting an arm on his stomach where the gold gun had hit him. "You okay?" Winn asked, helping bring Angel to his feet.

"Yeah," Angel said. "Cold." Angel fixed his glasses on his face. "Where did the Flash go?"

Clark was barking at the mirror and Winn and Angel turned around to see Rae inside the mirror. "Flash?" Winn asked, to be responded by an unfamiliar language from his leader. He paused, confused – he could hear her, but it made no sense. "What? I don't…. what?"

Angel came up beside them, his mouth open, but a thought came to him. "Hey, you know," Angel said. "When you look into a mirror, everything is backwards…"

"She's talking backwards," Winn groaned, getting it. "Well, not talking backwards but that's how we're hearing it. We should be able to record what she's saying and have it play back in the right way. We…" Winn paused, looking around. Rae had run him there. The nearest Zap tunnel was far away. "Can you carry this without dropping it?"

"Yeah," Angel said with a nod.

"Okay, Flash Pup," Winn said, hating he had to do this. "You're going to have to fly me." Clark gave a bark but nodded, biting down on Winn's outfit and flying him into the air; Winn closed his eyes and tried not to scream. Angel lifted the mirror and flew after them.

-New Justice-

"What does Flash stuck in a mirror mean?" Kara asked coming out of the zap tunnel with Krypto into Home Base and saw the mirror there. She could see Rae standing in it and heard her say something weird. "Oh… kay… What happened? And who is that?" Kara pointed at Angel sitting on a chair talking to Caitlin.

"Angel," Winn said. "He's… he helped me get the mirror back here and came up with this idea." Winn held up a device he and Adam had been working on. Angel had given ideas, but the two had done it by themselves in the end, especially after Caitlin had shown up and distracted Angel.

Winn put the device on the mirror. "Flash say something," Winn said.

"Get me out of here!" Rae said, and Clark barked.

"Yes, get her out of there," Kara said, turning to look at her girlfriend. "How did this happen?" Kara put her hand on the glass and Rae put her hand over Kara's. Both giving each other longing looks. Rae definitely felt trapped.

"Are they dating?" Angel asked, ruining the moment.

"Yes," multiple people said at once.

"How do we get her out?" Kara ask, turning to the group. Red Tornado and the Aquas were also in the room.

"Well, I have run the thought through MIA," Angel was the one who talked, making multiple people look at him.

"Who's Mia?" Caitlin said, her voice a little too high at that.

"Not Mia, M.I.A. - Multipurpose Intelligence Alternate," Angel said. "An A.I. I created. The reason why I am in Central-National. To have STAR start marketing. You know I could add her here and she would run all these systems…"

"Nerds," Rae said, waving her hand. "Speed this along."

"Well MIA suggested freezing the glass," Angel said.

"That's brilliant!" Adam said, jumping up at the idea. "If we freeze over the glass, Flash should be able to phase herself out. I got to see this MIA." Angel had a smirk on his face.

"So… freeze breath," Kara said, to sum it up. Flash Pup perked his ears up at this and opened his mouth too but stopped when Adam called out.

"No," Adam said before Kara could start. "Your freeze breath isn't cold enough. This has to be done quickly and fast. Times like this Frost would be useful… Ow." Adam said when Caitlin slapped him over the head. "Sorry. But your sister would have been useful."

"That's why you look familiar!" Angel said with a smirk. "You're Frost's sister. I always thought she was beautiful. Should have realized you were related." Caitlin blushed at the compliment.

"Snart's gun," Winn suddenly said, turning to the computers and bringing up a Justice League blueprint of the gun. "We take apart the gun and use its components to completely freeze over the glass in seconds." Both Adam and Angel were looking at the blueprints, talking amongst each other for a moment.

"Okay, we need to get the gun," Adam said after a moment.

"So we find this Snart and take it," Selena said.

"I think I know where he is," Angel said.

"Erm, hello!" Rae said as Kara and everyone started to talk plans on how to take the gun. "Hello. Yes. Clark, Krypto get their attention." Rae finally ordered, and Clark and Krypto barked loudly, shutting the group up; everyone turned to face the mirror Rae was trapped in. "While I am glad you all can make plans without me, I'm here and I got a plan of my own. Just ask Snart for help. He'll help us. He's a friend of the League."

"I thought he was a villain?" Aqualad said.

"He's half and half," Rae said, annoyed at that. "But his sister is in danger. We agreed to get her back. He'll help us. So go ask him now and bring him back here, since we seem to bring everyone to Home Base."

Everyone stood there for a second. "Flash is still technically leader," Red Tornado pointed out. "And she is right about Snart. He has helped the League numerous times before. Usually when one of his sisters are in danger."

"Okay, we ask Snart for help," Kara said, nodding and trusting Rae completely. "Winn, with me. Superdog, Flash Pup you too. Everyone else stay here." Kara grabbed Winn before he could say anything and a zap tunnel was open and they left.

-New Justice-

Snart, Lisa, and Mick had a headquarters, of sorts, set up and were making a plan when Kara came in, with Winn and the dogs.

"We need to talk," Kara told them when they looked up.

"Look here, I found where they are keeping Stephanie and I'm going to get her," Snart stated. Clark gave a bark followed by Krypto. Snart eyed the two dogs.

"Stopwatch," Kara said and Mick and Lisa froze.

"Stop doing that!" Snart complained, seeing his sister and friend frozen as he turned around. "I got a little sister to save."

"And we don't want to stop you. We want to help you," Kara said.

"I'm listening," Snart droned. He had worked with the Justice League enough to know they were true to their word.

"We just need your help first," Kara said. "Come with us and then you have the entire Justice League to help you get Stephanie back."

Snart stared at Kara for a moment before he nodded. "Okay. Unfreeze them," Snart said and Winn moved his hand and the two unfroze.

"I hate that," Mick growled after a moment, realizing what must have happened.

"We're working with the Justice League," Snart told the two,

"Cool," Lisa said with a grin.

-New Justice-

Kara, Winn, the dogs, Snart, Mick, and Lisa all came out into Home Base.

"What's this?" Snart asked, smirking at seeing Rae in the mirror. "Flash, you have never looked so good." Snart looked in the mirror seeing his own reflection too, with Rae there.

"Very funny," Rae said as Mick and Lisa laughed.

"Your gun," Adam said, holding out his hand.

"Why?" Snart asked, patting the device, protective of the machine.

"It's how we're getting Flash out," Adam said and Snart gave Supergirl a look. Supergirl crossed her arms and glared at Snart.

Snart sighed and took out his gun, handing it to Adam, who along with Winn, and Angel, went to work on it. Taking the gun apart.

"Hey!" Snart yelled, seeing his gun being dismantled, but Supergirl put a hand on his chest and Aqualad and Aquagirl gave him a look. He stepped back as the three used the components of the gun, and some others equipment Adam had brought out to make a new device.

"Here we go," Adam said, putting the new device on the mirror and pushing a button. The entire room got cold as the mirror started to fog up, freezing before their eyes. It started to splinter due to the cold, but Rae had moved, vibrating quickly moving forward, out of the mirror just as it exploded due to the cold.

"Nice work my three nerds," Rae called, speeding to Winn and Adam's side.

"Hey, that included me," Angel said with a smile as Kara moved and put her arms around Rae.

Rae put her arms around Kara and kissed her, to catcalls from Snart and Mick. Rae gave them an annoyed look and smiled at Lisa, who slapped her brother. "Okay, now it's time to save Stephanie," Rae said, determined.

"We know where she is," Snart said.

"But they have groupies," Mick added.

"They hired some thugs," Lisa clarified.

"Thugs against the Justice League?" Rae said with a smirk. "Red, Top's power won't work on you. You'll go after her. Aquas, take the thugs. Wild Fire and Atom, you're with me against Mirror Master. I need someone to smash the mirrors. Stopwatch, you and Supergirl are on rescue duty, with Snart, Mick, and Lisa." Krypto and Clark moaned. "Flash Pup with me. Superdog help Supergirl."

"What about me?" Angel said, raising his hand.

"Thanks for the help, but we got it from here," Rae said, not even going to call in any other members of the League anyway. They did not need it. Rae noticed Angel frown but shrugged. Angel was not part of the League and she already had three wild cards working with her. She couldn't add Angel right now. "Stopwatch, open a zap tunnel for Angel. Then we're gone."

-New Justice-

Mirror Master and Top were in an old warehouse. He had set up mirrors as his and Top's escape route, easily able to jump to and from any mirror. Stephanie was tied up in one corner, and Mirror Master was threatening her.

"I'm in," Adam said, having shrunk to get in, flying around the room the size of a fly. "And I think I can break most of the mirrors with a new high pitch noise sound I put in my suit."

"Wait until we come in," Rae said, as everyone situated themselves. "Okay, everyone ready?" She got an affirmative from everyone. "Red, show them we're here."

Red used a tornado blast to knock open the door and then headed right for Top. Adam grew and used a button on his suit and a high-pitched noise started shattering mirrors. Wild Fire came in and started breaking mirrors too as the Aquas threw water at the thugs. Selena came in with her trident to attack.

Rae ran right in and pulled Mirror Master aside, the attack being too quick for even he to react to. Clark bit his leg and dragged him away "Round two?" Rae asked with a smirk and Mirror Master looked around for a non-broken mirror to use as he went to punch at Rae. Rae grabbed him away from Stephanie.

That was when Supergirl, Superdog, and Winn came in with Snart, Lisa, and Mick. Winn freezing the people closest to them so the group could untie Stephanie. Stephanie hugged onto Snart as she looked around. Winn's power timed out though, having used it too much this day but Krypto was already knocking out the people Winn had frozen along with Kara and Mick was punching people. Leonard and Lisa too concerned with their sister to take part in knocking out the thugs. Soon Mirror Master, Top, and all the thugs were down. Top had stood no chance against Red Tornado.

"Without mirrors he's not so tough," Rae said, standing over Mirror Master and she could hear sirens. "Sounds like the police are heading this way."

"I guess it's time for you to…"

"Get out of here," Rae interrupted Winn, surprising him. Winn had been about to tell Snart and his gang they were going back to jail. "Go now. Don't rob again, or we'll put you back in jail."

"You'll have to catch us first," Mick yelled out.

"Hey Flash. You owe me a new gun," Snart called out as the four disappeared out the back.

"Why set them free?" Winn asked, clearly confused. He always thought the heroes put away the villains when they could. The group of three had been part of a war that hurt a lot of people in the city.

"You have to weigh the good and bad," Rae said, knowing Winn did not understand her reasons. She needed to let them go. Something in her told her it was the right thing to do. "This time Snart was on our side. It was the right thing to do to let him go. Always do what is right."

"No matter how hard it is," Kara added, having heard Rae say something similar before. Rae smiled at her girlfriend as she heard the cops at the door. "Let's go back to Home Base."

The Justice League was gone before the cops entered the building.

…

"You know, Angel was a good addition," Adam pointed out once they were back at Home Base, giving Winn a look. They had liked having a third who was as intelligent as them in the group. Plus, he was another guy.

"We did not even get his name, though," Winn added.

"Jess Morgan," Caitlin stated, making everyone look at her. "He gave me his number before he left." Caitlin held up a piece of paper with a smile.

"Jess Morgan," Rae said the name, it brought back some memory deep within her brain. "That sounds familiar." Rae tried to think. "Wait… Karry Universe. Bring up the list of their Justice League members."

Adam went to the computer and brought it up for her, "There it is. Jesse Morgan," Adam said, highlighting the name. "Frankie put her down as not existing here because her dad, HR Wells never had kids. Already looking it up." Adam knew what Rae was going to request before she did. "Harrison Wells never had kids but… Harriet Wells did. Jess Morgan."

"He's HP's son," Rae moaned in realization. "Meaning he sort of is this Jesse counterpart… HR's twin's kid. Frankie was wrong. Sort of." Rae had a smirk on her face as she said it. Kara herself was laughing and Clark and Krypto sensed their owner's good mood gave out a playful bark. "Contact the League. We're having a membership vote tonight."

"On it." Winn stated, wondering if Rae would have even considered it had Jess not been a Karry Universe counterpart – she hadn't wanted to know earlier on, not even letting him help in the fight. He didn't voice this though; Rae had other things to think of back then.

-New Justice-

The next day, Samantha Arias was sitting behind the main desk of CatCo, her feet up a desk, a smile on her face until she heard a familiar voice calling.

"Serena!" Samantha jumped up, seeing Cat Grant standing there.

"Ms. Grant, I thought you were not going to be back until next week," Samantha said, suddenly nervous.

"Well, when the person I put in charge of my company prints rumors as facts I cut my vacation short and come back," Cat Grant stated. "We report facts, Ms. Arias – we do not make it up as we go along."

"I didn't make it up. The Flash is de…" Samantha started.

"There is no proof she is dead. Lack of evidence does not make anything on the contrary fact." Cat said, her eyes dead set on Samantha. "If the Flash is not dead, you made this company look like a fool and caused a panic in the city for no reason. If she is dead, you took away the Justice League's ability to lessen the blow. The world has grown use to her new Justice League, but the Flash being there was always reassuring."

"Ms. Grant," Siobhan, Cat Grant assistant, walked in. "The Justice League has called a press conference. I already told our DC reporters to get there. Thought you should know."

"Thank you, Sharon," Cat said. "Well, we will see what happens. Personally, I hope the Flash is alive. I can deal with an underling jumping the gun." Samantha moved away from Cat Gant's desk, letting the woman in charge take back her seat. "Oh, and Serena, your job depends on her being dead." Cat Grant said, emotionless on that, but Samantha took a deep breath, knowing Cat Grant was serious. If the Flash was alive, she was fired.

-New Justice-

Stephanie Brown-Snart was packing up her room.

"Batgirl," she heard a voice say, and turned to see the Flash standing there. Rae was pointing at a poster on the wall. It was of Batgirl.

"Always my favorite member of the old Justice League," Stephanie said. "No offense, but she had no powers. I learned material arts because of her. Didn't help much here though."

"Not use to people attacking you," Rae said, smiling at the poster. It felt good knowing people still loved her old League members. "So, you're moving?"

"Coast City," Stephanie said. "Teaching self-defense there, believe it or not." Stephanie put something else in the box. "And maybe get away from my family's enemies. Do some good." There was a look in her eyes Rae knew. Stephanie wanted to do good in the way Rae and the others did good.

"Well, be careful," Rae said with a nod, thinking she had to keep an eye on Stephanie now.

"Don't you have a press conference to get to?" Stephanie asked, pointing at the TV. It was already on the empty Hall of Justice in Washington DC.

"I got time. Besides, I owe your brother this," Rae lifted up her hand and Samantha noticed the gun in it. "Had Atom and Stopwatch make it last night." Stephanie took the gun, and before she could say anything, the Flash was gone.

"Leonard has strange friends," Stephanie muttered, but smirked, knowing the Flash could be considered a friend to her brother. Even if she did put him in jail a lot.

-New Justice-

Jess was walking into the STAR lab building when he was whisked away in a flash and found himself on top of a building.

"Hello," Rae said with a smirk. "Jess… or should I call you Angel?"

"How? Caitlin…" Jess said. Wild Fire had given him her real name at the same time Jess had given him hers. "Should have known."

"She is a member of my League," Rae said. "And so are you." Jess raised an eyebrow. "If you want to be. We had a vote last night. You got in."

"After sending me away?" Jess asked. He had not been expecting to be added to the League after being sent away.

"That wasn't personal. You were not a member of the League then. Now you can be," Rae said, holding out a hand and Jess took it, smiling. "Good. We have a press conference to get to."

-New Justice-

The press was waiting outside, and all noise stopped as members of the League came out of the Hall of Justice, all lining up behind a podium. White Canary took her position to the left of the podium and Supergirl to the right, with Krypto by her side.

Then Rae came walking out with Clark next to her. Clark went next to his father as Rae got behind the podium. "Hello. Sorry to disappoint many of you, but I'm not dead," Rae said to a laugh from the crowd. "I know rumors have been going around since I stood up the President. I do not do what I do for awards. I do it to help everyone. I did have every intention of going there that day but sometimes in this life plans get thrown out. During that day, something came up. I got taken away and could not go there or help my League in Starling the day after. I have been dealing with some personal issues and I trusted my League to take care of all you while I was gone. And I believe they did a great job, but I am here and I'm going nowhere."

"What's with the new suit?" A reporter yelled out.

"I've been the Flash for nearly ten years. I thought it was time for a new suit," Rae said, and the group laughed. "But we are not here to talk about me. Today I am introducing some new members… Firstly, Wild Fire. I think her name covers her power." Caitlin came out in her suit with the helmet on. Rae shook her hand and Caitlin took a spot with the rest of the League. "And, our newest member, Angel." Jess came out in his outfit and accepted a communicator and Justice League patch from Rae. "Just two members in our ever-growing League."

Rae let the reporters ask questions for a while, smiling and loving being up there once more. Lois Lane was right: she loved her new League. She loved being up here. She felt at home.

-New Justice-

Cat Grant had returned to her penthouse after the press conference and firing Samantha. Dawn and Carter were hugging Annie as Joel was unpacking.

"I'm glad the Flash is alive," Annie said, seeing her sister. "And kind of glad you came back early. I had gotten used to seeing you all almost every day."

Cat smiled as she hugged her sister. "A little birdie told me you were back early," they heard a voice and turned to see Rae had come in with her key and had Clark next to her.

"Rae!" Dawn said, taking Carter's hand to bring her blind brother over to Rae and hug the chef. "We went to the Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary and your friend Kara gave us a tour. She brought us into the Natu habit and let us pet the red one."

"Jay," Rae said with a smile. She was very fond of that Natu herself for obvious reasons. "You know, he's named after my dad."

"Really?" Dawn asked as Clark barked and Dawn bent down to pet the dog.

"Yes, and Kara is not my friend. She's my girlfriend," Rae told the two, smiling.

"Really?" Cat asked, giving Annie a knowing look. "That's a rather long-distance relationship. Kansas and Central-National are not exactly right next to each other."

"We make it work," Rae said with a smile.

"Oh, we got you something," Carter said, having been petting Clark as well and looking up at Rae. Rae's glow had become comforting to Carter since he'd gone blind and could only see metas. "But it's still in the luggage."

"You didn't have to," Rae said, putting an arm around Carter.

"You know, the kids are not the only one who missed you," Annie said. "I thought about calling you and asking if you would just cook for me," Rae had to smile at that.

"Wait," Joel said, holding a hand. "You're still on vacation. Just because we came back early does not mean you have to. We can survive until next week without you."

"I didn't need the time off to start with, so if I could take the vacation days another time, I would be happy to come back to work tomorrow," Rae said with a smirk. "I would say today, but I don't think there's anything in the refrigerator."

"Sounds fair. Go shopping tomorrow morning and be here to make lunch and dinner for us. We can get take out for dinner tonight. You can take the rest of your days whenever you want, Rae," Joel said, and Rae nodded with a smirk. Having these vacation days in her pocket might be helpful.


	6. All's Wells That Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Savitar returns he kidnaps two unexpected people.

"Rae?" Adam Grant-Foster called, coming up to Rae who was busy cooking. Cat Grant had friends coming over for dinner and she wanted Rae to cook a pork loin. Rae had got the pork in the oven a while ago and was just checking on it as she was making potatoes, vegetables, and gravy. She also had to make appetizers and the desert.

"Adam," Rae said with a smile to the man. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom asked me to come for dinner. Besides, this is mom's best friend and me and her son are close," Adam said. "You know… I met a girl." Rae raised her head at that. "We've been on a few dates."

"Congrats," Rae said, still distracted by her cooking, knowing the guests would be here soon. Rae finished the appetizers she had made, placing them on a serving tray.

"So tomorrow I invited her to my apartment for a home cooked dinner," Adam continued.

"You can't cook," Rae pointed out, getting it right away and seeing Adam's face.

"Yeah… so if you could make something in the morning I can…?"

"No," Rae said right away. "Sorry Adam, but I'm not helping you trick a girl into sleeping with you. Not even for a friend." Rae knew where this was going and gave Adam a smirk. They might be friends but she had some morals.

"You work for me," Adam said, confused now.

"No, I work for your parents," Rae corrected, taking out the last of the appetizers. She had made multiple different openers, not knowing what these guests would like.

"Mom!" Adam yelled, and Cat Grant walked into the kitchen. "Rae won't make me a meal for tomorrow."

"He wants to use my cooking to impress his new girl," Rae said simply.

"I will have Rae make you something," Cat said, and Adam looked smug at that. "If you call your girl now and tell her the meal will be prepared by your parent's chef." Adam's smug look disappeared, and Rae had to smirk to herself now. She knew Cat Grant well enough to know she would say that. "If you don't want your girlfriend to know you can't cook, I suggest making pasta."

The doorbell rang and Cat smiled as she went to answer the door. Rae went to bring the appetizers out, Adam taking a tray himself to help her. Rae smiled at that. "PB," Cat said to the guest.

"Pat," a familiar voice said and Rae nearly tripped. Putting the trays down, she turned around to see Harriet Wells, commonly knowns as HP, coming in with HR, Tracey and Jess.

Jess's eyes met Rae, the two staring at each other for a moment. "Seems a young lady caught Jess' eyes," HR said after greeting Cat and putting an arm around his nephew.

"Who? Rachel?" Annie said, coming down the stairs with a laugh. "Sorry, she has a girlfriend."

"This would be my chef, Rain," Cat introduced. "Rain, this is HP Wells, her son Jess, her brother HR, and HR's girlfriend Tracey."

"Rachel to Rain?" HP said, thinking that was a pretty big difference. "Come on Pat."

"I go by Rae," Rae said, to make it clear where Rain came from. "And dinner. Yes, it will be done in a half hour…ish. Appetizers on the counter." Rae backed into the kitchen to finish up the dinner.

"You work for Cat Grant?" She heard Jess as she turned from the oven to see him standing there. He must have excused himself to come into the kitchen

"Everyone in this world knows I work for Cat Grant," Rae whispered, thinking to the video of her throwing a pie at Frankie. She had mentioned working for Cat in it. "What about you?"

"My mom and Cat have been best friends for a long time. Cat is my godmother," Jess said. "So… what's the protocol here?" Being the newest member of the League, he did not know what to do when bumping into a member in their normal lives. "Do we say we know each other?"

"Unless you can figure out an excuse, no," Rae whispered. "Just act normal."

"Jess!" Adam yelled out, coming in putting an arm around his friend. The two must have known each other for their entire lives by this friendly gesture. "Aunt Annie was serious. She has a girlfriend – I should know, she figured out she was in love with a girl when kissing me." Rae stuck her tongue out at Adam playfully, who smirked back.

"I was just asking about dinner," Jess said quickly, giving Rae a look before returning to the living room.

A half hour later and the group was sitting around the table and Rae was putting the food out.

"You know Cat, I got to thank your paper for the good review of my newest book," HR said, and Rae rolled her eyes, trying not to let it show. The book was about the death of the old Justice League and the beginning of the new one, but HR had of course added himself into it as pivotal character.

"Well, no thanks are necessary. If the book had been bad we would have put a bad review out," Cat told HR.

"Is there any gravy?" Tracey asked Rae, almost missing that the question was directed at her.

"Yes, I just got to go back and grab it," Rae said, heading into the kitchen.

"Does she look familiar to you?" Tracey asked, turning to HR.

"No," HR said shrugging. "But Cat, maybe you would be interested in being the first at seeing STAR's latest invention? It was created by Jess here." HR slapped Jess on the back. "I brought the chip with me." HR took out a little computer chip. "We can connect your computer to our MIA and you can be the first to see our new A.I."

"Oh, I'm very interested," Cat said, as HR put the chip on the table.

"After dinner, you two," HP said as Rae appeared with the gravy boat and then excused herself to the kitchen to eat her own dinner.

It was quiet in the room as the group continued to eat and make small talk, but at the screams Rae came running in.

Savitar was there, and he was holding onto HR and Tracey. His eyes moved up and looked right at Rae. "Your trap makers are mine!" Savitar said, his voice deep, and then Savitar was gone, taking HR and Tracey with him.

"Why is it always us?" Joel complained, having stood up at the speedster running in.

"At least this time it wasn't one of the kids," Annie stated, making Joel give her a look.

"STAR works with the Justice League," Jess said right away, trying not to show concern for his kidnapped uncle and his girlfriend. "I'll see if he has a way to contact them."

"I'll go with you," Rae said, using Jess's excuse. "Two heads are better than one. Come on."

Rae and Jess were out before the group could say anything, Clark jumping up from his spot to follow his mistress out. Carter smirked though. He had known Jess was a meta human – he had a softer glow than Rae. He was going to tell Rae, but it seemed she knew.

"Adam, watch the kids," Cat said and Adam took hold of the two. "I'll contact the Flash in another way."

"I'll help," Annie said, used to this.

HP got up to follow the pair. "I don't think you'll have to do that," HP whispered to the two with a knowing look in her eyes. Her son had not told her he was Angel, but HP knew her boy well enough.

"We've got to keep up appearances," Cat whispered back with a smirk.

-New Justice-

"Who was that?" Jess asked as the three finally got to Watchtower, all now in their outfits and then to the nearest zap tunnel.

"Savitar," Rae said, fearfully. The last time she had confronted Savitar she had been beaten to near-death. This time though she would prepare better. She would have her League behind her. Rae was already sending out an emergency alert to the entire League.

"That answers literally nothing," Jess pointed out, annoyed.

"He's a super-fast speedster who nearly killed me last time I faced him," Rae said, annoyed herself with the lack of information she had. "And besides rumors and myths, that's all the information I have."

"Savitar is back," Red Tornado said, coming through the zap tunnel with Donna and M'Gann.

"Why did he take my uncle and Tracey?" Jess asked. "Why did he call them your trap makers?"

"I don't know. Nothing Savitar says or does make sense. It's like he's commenting on things that have not happened," Rae groaned and then paused herself, her mind turning. "…yet." Rae added in a whisper to herself. No one noticed Rae mumbling as more members of the League started to fill the room; Kara came in with Krypto besides her and Beppo on her back.

Rae resisted a smile at the trouble-making monkey. He came on missions every once in a while, and was always a pain in the ass. "So what's going on?" Kara asked, and Rae noticed the entire League had filled into Watchtower – the League was getting big enough that there wasn't as much empty room as there use to be. It made Rae smile, seeing how much her League had grown, but she resisted that smile as well. It was time for serious leader of the Justice League, Flash.

"Savitar has taken HR Wells and his girlfriend Tracey," Rae informed everyone, noticing Jess was already at the computer searching. "So, use all the resources we have to find them. Try to track the speed force." They had tried that for Savitar before and it had not worked, but maybe it would now. "Scans, anything. We need to find HR Wells."

"Well that's a twist. You usually try to avoid him," Dinah commented.

Rae turned to Jess at that, who had looked up at the comment. It was true Rae tended to try to avoid HR Wells; while the man was brilliant and helpful, especially since STAR Labs had released the metamorphosis, his general personally tended to push wrong buttons for Rae, which lead to her trying to avoid contact when not necessary.

"Oh, don't worry," Jess said before Rae could explain, seeing the look in her eyes. "I get it. He's my uncle and I love him but he's annoying as hell. I thought about killing him once or twice." Jesse gave a smirk that showed it was a joke and Rae had to smirk herself as everyone got to work, trying to locate their kidnapped allies.

-New Justice-

HR and Tracey stepped back when the man released them., looking at the impressive armor and the blue glow. "You helped her!" Savitar said. "You made the trap for her."

"What?" Tracey asked, giving HR a look.

"Don't deny it!" Savitar said getting closer to them. "You know what your trap did. I was inside it for thousands of Earth years – for the speed force it was millions, maybe billions. The speed force keeping me alive and sane, not allowing me to die. I can't leave it. This suit is the only thing keeping my body whole." Savitar was clearly in a rant, his anger showing even without being able to see his face. "You did it for her. You'll do it for me."

"What?" Tracy asked as Savitar took a step back and HR took her hand.

"You will make me the trap to use on the Flash," Savitar said. "And then you will figure out how to fix me, how to let me out of the suit."

"We won't…"

"We will," HR said, giving Tracey a look now. "Just don't hurt us." Savitar gave them a glare. "We need some supplies."

"Don't move." Savitar stated after HP listed some objects. "I'll be back," he ran out. They heard a click and knew they were locked in the room.

"What are you doing?" Tracey asked. Nothing HR said they needed could be used to make any type of trap for a speedster. Besides, Tracey would not make a trap for the Flash to save her life.

"Hoping he was dumb enough not to realize what I was doing," HR said, taking the chip out of his pocket and Tracey smiled. HR had asked for equipment they could use to connect MIA to. MIA would then be able to alert Jess where they were and Jess maybe could get word to the Flash. It was brilliant.

"There's a reason I love to you," Tracey said, kissing HR but just then Savitar returned with the objects. They had work to do.

-New Justice-

Adam, Winn, and Jess were busy at the computers doing everything they could. Red Tornado gave ideas and Rae and Kara were ready to go out and search the city manually when Jess stopped them. "It's MIA," Jess said, taking out his cellphone.

Jess had been busy making two new MIAs for Watchtower and Home Base. "My MIA at STAR. She's been connected to a new device," Jess said. "Uncle HR… he had the chip. We were going to show it to Cat Grant. All I have to do is push accept and we have their location."

"Good HR. He might be nuts, but the man is brilliant," Rae said as Jess pushed accept button with a smile, getting the location and putting it up on the screen for the group. "Seems to be an old boathouse."

"So, what's the plan?" Aqualad asked.

"Let me guess. You go in as a distraction and we get the two hostages?" Sara said, thinking they were going to do the same thing they did with Barry when he took Adam last year.

"No," Rae said with a head shake. "No, this is different. Barry was predictable. I knew I was able to provoke him, get him away. Savitar is not so easy." Rae's mind was turning but Savitar's motives, his reasoning, was unknown. Trying to push Savitar the way she did Barry was not an option. "Okay… so Savitar takes Paranormal Rach thinking she's me… for revenge. Then he goes to the Sanctuary, apparently still looking for me. Then he disappears only to reappear taking HR and Tracey while I stood there. He could have taken me. He wants them. Which means I am not getting him away from them so easily. No, the plan here is different."

Rae was looking at the screen as she talked, but she turned to face the group now. "The ocean is right there. So Aquas, you'll have plenty of water. All of you will go in. Give Savitar your strongest attacks. I'll grab HR and Tracey and get them to safety."

"You're the only one who will be able to match his speed," Kara said, wondering if Rae was afraid. Savitar had given her the best beaten of her career, after all. "Shouldn't you fight him? I can grab the two almost as fast as you."

"Almost is not good enough. They need to get away from there fast. It makes sense for me get them. I just need a cover," Rae said, knowing what Kara's thought was. Savitar did give her some pause. He was faster than her, she knew that. But she would face him again when she absolutely had to. "We don't need to match him for now. We need to get them. Once I get the two, you all get out yourself – as fast as you can." Rae took a breath. "Stopwatch, stay here, keep an eye on everyone from above and make sure HR's position does not move. Sara, you too. Be our eye in the sky, and in case something goes wrong you can come up with a new plan, better than me."

"Translation: my power does not work on speedsters and Sara has no power, so she does not want us getting killed," Winn said, having expected that.

"Everyone else. Let's go," Rae said, ignoring Winn's comment and putting on her helmet as Winn opened a zap tunnel and the League started to go, leaving only Winn and Sara behind.

"So, want to play cards?" Winn asked, turning to Sara.

"Keep an eye on the League," Sara said, turning to the computer. Powerless or not, she would keep an eye on the League, just in case they needed some help from above.

-New Justice-

Kara used x-ray vision to see into the boathouse. Beppo, Krypto, and Flash Pup were flying next to her – Rae had told Flash Pup to stick with them. HR and Tracey looked to be building some type of device as Savitar took watch nearby.

"I'm in," Adam said having gotten in first by shrinking now. The league all getting into positions. Kara could see other members of the league going near the front door.

"We're in," Aqualad's voice added, he and Selena having swam underneath to get in through the underwater access, both staying below the water but able to see above.

"Okay now!" Rae said.

Inside the boathouse HR and Tracey were stalling until help could arrive, already having installed MIA.

"This is…" Before Savitar could finish, a jet of water came at him, nearly knocking him over. Atom grew, large firing his weapon. Kara broke open the front door, the other Kryptonians by her side, all using freeze breath. Behind her came Jess with his electricity, Caitlin with her fire, and the rest of the League all with attacks of their own.

Before HR and Tracey could move back they were grabbed. Rae ran them fast to Central's police station, leaving them by Joe's desk. "Detective," Rae said, giving a smirk to the man. Pausing for a second to catch her breath. Carrying two full grown adults wasn't easy after all. "White Canary, please tell me the League are out."

"Can't," White Canary said. "Savitar has them trapped. Both Black and Gray are injured – not badly, but they need help." Rae could hear the panic in Sara's voice and Rae herself was worried for her League. If Savitar could nearly beat her to death, what could he do with League members who weren't speedsters?

"I'm on my way back," Rae yelled, running back to the boathouse and leaving the two scientists with Joe.

….

Kara was yelling out orders, trying to get people away but Savitar had effectively locked them in, running around so fast none of them could escape.

"Red, blow off the roof!" Kara shouted. "Anyone who can fly, start taking people away." Red Tornado used his wind to knock off the top of the building, some walls caving in with the structure compromised, as Donna, M'Gann, and Red started grabbing people. Jess put his arms around Caitlin just as Rae ran back in, charging at Savitar.

The hit slowed them, down the two stood to look at each other. "I will…!" Before Savitar could finished, Beppo jumped on his back and hit into him, some type of electricity coming from where Beppo had hit – at least that's what it looked like, but Rae's goggles were giving readings off the chart.

Savitar screamed, grabbing the monkey off him and throwing him hard. Kara caught him in her arms. The monkey was unconscious and clearly injured. Savitar still had the electricity surrounding him now and he ran out fast. He was clearly injured, somehow by whatever Beppo had done to him.

"Good monkey," Rae said suddenly shocked and taking a breath. "I don't know what you did, but good monkey." Rae turned around to the members of the League still there. "Let's go."

-New Justice-

Back at Watchtower Rae came up behind Kara. She had sun lamps on Beppo – the monkey was still unconscious. "I'm sorry," Rae said, feeling guilty. Beppo might be a pain in the ass to Kara, but Rae knew Kara loved that monkey. She loved all her animals. Besides, Rae liked him too. Krypto and Clark were at the foot of the bed, taking in some sunlight too; neither injured but they enjoyed it. "I should have fought him alone and had you take…"

"No," Kara said immediately, knowing Rae was taking it on herself. "I might have questioned this before but this was the right call. Any other way and you might be on one of these beds again. Besides, you got HR and Tracey safely away and everyone is okay. Beppo will wake up. He might have to stay here for a while to heal but he'll be fine. Besides, he discovered something. Savitar has a weakness, although I'm not sure what it is."

"We can have Red Tornado watch Beppo when you go back to the Sanctuary," Rae said with a small smile and Kara leaned in to kiss her.

Caitlin was checking over the injures the rest of the League had; everyone had gotten out without a major injury. "You know, I should do monthly check ups," Caitlin commented as she looked over Laurel. "Rae, I can make a schedule? You can order people…"

"No," Rae commented, shaking her head. "If you want to do checkups you got to get them to come in on your own. And I got to go somewhere." Rae kissed Kara. "I'll check back on Beppo when I am done. You can go home. Clark, come." Rae and Clark left.

"It was just a thought…" Caitlin muttered, more to herself, wanting the League to be in top health, her medical profession taking key priority here.

"I'll have words with the others, see if they can volunteer," Winn pointed out nearby to Caitlin, who smiled at him.

-New Justice-

Rae knocked on the door and Cat Grant answered.

"Rain," Cat said. "It's kind of late… and don't you have a key?" It was dark outside.

"I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay – besides I left my bag here and it has my keys. My aunt and uncle aren't home," Rae said. It was a lie; she had left her bag here yes, but Henry and Nora were home and besides she could have gotten into her house without keys anyway. She could have gotten the bag tomorrow, but she just wanted to check on everyone.

Cat stepped aside, letting Rae in. Rae went to the kitchen to grabbed her bag. "The kids are in bed," Cat informed Rae and Rae noticed Annie was still hanging about with Joel on the couch. Both looked up at Rae. "Everyone is okay, but a little shaken up."

"This is third time something like this happened to you," Rae said. "It's like a bad luck charm is in this house… and maybe that bad luck should leave." Rae knew it was her. She had brought all the trouble into the Grant/Foster home; it was accidental, but she thought maybe she should back out. Quit the job she loved to keep people she liked safe.

"There's nothing to leave," Annie said. "It's not bad luck. It's just unfortunate. No one could have predicted these events happening and it's no one fault."

"Could be someone fault," Rae commented, knowing it was hers.

"If I had Supergirl, Wonder Girl, or even the Flash working in here," Cat Grant said, "and these events happened because people were coming after them, it would not be their fault. No one could predict it, and I would not let them leave." Cat gave her sister a smile and Annie a smirk.

Rae raised an eyebrow. Cat Grant couldn't possibly know who she was… could she? "Whoa, look outside," Joel said distracting Rae from the thought, and Clark ran to the window and barked up at the sky. Rae went to see as well and the others crowded around. Shining in the night sky over in the Central part of the city, over STAR labs, was her lightning bolt symbol.

"Just like they used to use in Gotham," Annie commented. "To get Batman."

"This is a first," Cat said, surprised. "What is HR doing?"

"Trying to get the Flash's attention, I assume," Joel said.

"Yeah, well she's going to be annoyed," Rae said, stepping back and indeed, already annoyed. Clark continued to bark though. "I got to go. Clark, come." Rae took steps back as Clark gave one last bark and followed Rae to the front door.

"Rain, we'll see you tomorrow," Cat said, slightly forcefully.

"I might be a little late," Rae said, deciding on something right then. "But you'll see me before lunch." Rae left the apartment at that.

"So then, the Flash is feeling some guilt," Annie said once Rae was gone. "Think she's going to quit?"

"I won't let her," Cat said to her sister. "You think I am letting the Flash walk out of my employment so easily?"

"What are you talking about?" Joel asked, confused looking at the two sisters.

"Honey, there are many reasons I love you, but your observations skills are not one of them," Cat said with a smirk. "Rae is the Flash."

"No she's not," Joel said, shaking his head.

"She's the same age and has the same look as the Flash," Annie commented.

"Her parents both died when she was young, and her father died on the same day as the Flash," Cat said, having looked it up. "In a very suspicious story of a car accident when as far as I can tell he did not own a car. He didn't even have a valid license. She also took Flash Day off."

"And when that speedster took HR and Tracey he looked right at Rae when he mentioned about trap makers," Annie pointed out, making Joel's mouth open wide and the two sisters laughed, sharing a look.

-New Justice-

"When did I become Batman?" Rae said, appearing on the roof of STAR Labs in front of HR and Tracey. She was annoyed at the light still shining in the sky and Clark growled, getting her annoyance.

"I am pretty sure that happened when the Reverse Flash killed the entire League," HR pointed out, not seeming to get what Rae meant.

"She means the light," Tracey said, turning off the light. "Sorry. It was the only way we could get your attention. We have some information we need to pass to you." Rae raised an eyebrow, waiting for Tracey to continue. "When that speedster…"

"Savitar," Rae added for Tracy, who nodded.

"Yes. When he had us, he said some things. Some strange things. He told us we made a trap for you for him… inside the speed force," Rae raised an eyebrow. A trap inside the speed force? That was a new one. "It's something we clearly have not done."

"I'm working on that," Rae said, having thought Savitar must be commenting on future events. She just could not figure out why Savitar thought she knew. There was something off. Something she could not piece together.

"Well, he said he was in the speed force so long and could not leave," Tracey added.

"He clearly left," Rae stated.

"He can't leave his suit," HR said. "It's keeping him alive somehow."

"Okay. Thank you," Rae said, her mind racing. She had to pass this information onto her League geeks. "Are you two going to be okay?" Rae was suddenly concerned for HR and Tracey. Savitar might come back for them. Did she need to put them somewhere? To protect them.

"We're going to go away for a bit," HR said. "I booked us tickets for a while, far away – under alter-ego names. We're leaving HP in charge here, as the business is half hers, after all."

"Good idea," Rae said with a nod. "I will let her know when it's safe for you to come back." Rae ran off with Clark at that, leaving the two lovers alone on STAR Labs' roof.

-New Justice-

The next morning Rae woke up to a hand poking her in the face. She was uncomfortable, sprawled on a chair and opened her eyes to see Beppo had moved to on top of her and was poking her. Clark gave a bark at that but curled back on the bed he was at.

"I see you're better," Rae moaned, putting a hand on Beppo's back.

"Did you stay here all night?" Rae heard a voice and looked up to see Kara had arrived.

"Yeah," Rae said, sitting up and hugging Beppo to her. "I figured I would stay. Make sure Beppo was okay."

"You didn't have to do that," Kara said, sitting on the chair next to Rae but smiled anyway. "And you could have used one of the beds." Rae giggled. She had fallen asleep on the chair accidentally and her neck was sore. She put a hand on it to massage it.

Kara giggled, kissing Rae cheek and putting her on hand on Rae's sore neck, being careful not to use too much strength so as not to hurt Rae. "Come back to the Sanctuary and I will give you a good rub down," Kara whispered.

"Sounds perfect," Rae whispered with a smile. "But I have to go to work." Kara pouted. "I'll take you up on that offer tonight though."

"You're on," Kara said as Rae gave Beppo over to his owner and got up. "By the way, what are the nerds going off about?"

"HR and Tracey gave us some interesting information," Rae said, the boys having still been in the space station when she arrived back here, so she had given it to them. They had decided to go over all information Rae goggles and other devices had picked up during the battle with Savitar, to see if they could use this weakness. "See you tonight. Clark, come."

Clark barked and followed his mistress out as Kara smiled hugging Beppo.

"She watched you all night," Kara said to the monkey. "I don't know many other people who would do that." Kara herself wanted to be there, but she had to go back to the Sanctuary to take care of some other animals. Kara smiled as she looked over her monkey before heading to a Zap Tunnel, bringing him back to the Sanctuary.


	7. Breacher Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gypsy dad hunts down Frankie he turns to Rae for help.

Rae had put the mac and cheese on the table for Carter, Dawn, and Annie. Meanwhile, Cat Grant and Joel came down the stairs both dressed up.

"You look nice," Rae told her boss looking over them. Cat and Joel had a function that night.

"Thank you, Rain," Cat said, turning her head to her sister. "You'll be okay with the kids?" Cat had never been worried about leaving Annie with kids, but since Carter went blind she had been a little overprotective; coming home early when she knew Rae was the only one there with them and babying Carter a little too much. Rae knew Carter was getting annoyed with it and Carter preferred it when it was only her around – since Carter could, in a way, see Rae, it made things easier.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Annie said with a wave at her sister. "We're going to have game night." At that moment Annie eyes turned to Rae. "Rachel, you are more than welcome to join."

"Yeah, Rae," Carter said, a smile appearing on his face at the suggestion. "Stay."

Before Rae could answer there was an intense and repetitive knocking at the door. "Who is that?" Joel asked before opening and pushing pass him ran in Frankie.

"Rae!" Frankie said, dropping to his knees and hugging Rae by the stomach. Rae was bit startled at the turn of events, raising her hands in the air. "Save me!"

"Frankie?" Rae asked, stunned and unsure sure what was going on.

"Save me," Frankie repeated the line, fearfully.

"Save you from what? Who have you pissed off now?" Rae asked, half as a joke. Rae noticed Frankie had a large bag over his shoulder.

"Gypsy's dad," Frankie said, and Rae blinked as Frankie removed himself from Rae, stood and stepped back. She had not expected that answer at all, and it took a moment for her to realize it. "He's big and scary and just like me and Gypsy. A bounty hunter. And he said he's hunting me for 24 hours I need to avoid him. I just barely got here!"

"Wait, your new girlfriend's father hates you and you go to your ex who threw a pie in your face to protect you?" Annie said, seeming confused as both Frankie and Rae groaned.

"That stupid video," Rae mumbled. It seemed one pie throw was going to haunt Rae and Frankie forever.

"That's not the point," Frankie said, and even Rae, didn't want to get into any debate, since he and Rae had fixed their friendship and since he needed her to protect him. "But please, Rae."

"Okay, come on," Rae said, putting a hand on Frankie's back as she grabbed her own stuff. "Sorry, I can't stay, Carter," she told the boy, who looked sad now as she addressed the adults. "Goodbye. Have a good night everyone." With that, she and Frankie left the Foster-Grant home and got on the elevator. "And you're not just escaping from him, why?"

"He'll know if I leave this planet or use my powers," Frankie said. "I told you, he's just like me and Gypsy. He'll know if I use my powers and know where I am." Rae nodded, understanding. Gypsy had inherited her powers from her father, just like Rae had. "If I could get to a zap tunnel and go to Home Base, I think I will be fine since neither of us are supposed to use our powers, but…"

"You're no longer allowed to use the zap tunnels," Rae finished the sentence for Frankie; after leaving the League, Frankie's codes had been disconnected from the Zap Tunnel system, but it wasn't like he'd have needed it with his powers. "Well, the nearest zap tunnel is not that close." Frankie gave Rae a look. "But I'll hide you at Home Base."

"Thank you," Frankie said, hugging Rae as they exited the elevator.

When they got out the building though, Frankie took a step back, fear in his eyes as Rae looked to the large man with a mess of hair, glaring at the pair. "Found you," his voice was deep and he had a knife in his hand.

"Whoa!" Rae said, stepping between Frankie and the man. Maybe she could talk him down. "Look um… Do you have a name?"

"Breacher," he growled.

"Breacher? Nice," Rae said with a nod. "Look, I get Frankie can be an ass. Trust me on that, but Frankie and Gypsy are good together. Isn't it just important they are happy?"

"I know you," Breacher said, pausing. "You're the one he cheated on. You're defending him."

"Well, the end of our relationship and the start of his and Gypsy was not perfect, but Frankie is a good guy," Rae said this, and meant it. "He's always had my back."

"Well then, I'll hunt both of you," Breacher said.

"Wait, what?" Rae asked confused as Breacher came at them.

Frankie took something out of his bag and threw it in front of Breacher, it emitting smoke. Frankie took Rae's hand and the two were running at a human speed down the block. "Nice try," Frankie said as they ran. "Good thing I came prepared, but I think I got an idea."

The pair went in a nearby alley between two buildings and Frankie took out a device and put it on the wall. Pushing a button, a hologram of him appeared. "Ah, got the trap?" Rae asked. They had done something similar before, long ago when she had entered the Justice League. Trapping a tricky meta human in a trap using a hologram when they thought they had gotten the Flash.

Frankie tossed two devices to Rae who set it up as Frankie set up the other two on the floor. "Hide," Frankie said, the two hiding behind a dumpster.

Just in time as Breacher came into the alley to see the Frankie hologram standing there. "Your little ex leave you?" Breacher growled, walking forward towards the hologram, only to walk right through him. Frankie pushed a button and the devices Rae and Frankie set up activated, putting a blue shield like force field around Breacher.

"Guess who has a cool hologram," Frankie said, moving out from behind the dumpster. "This guy!" Frankie pointed at himself with a smirk on his face. "And now we're going to escape. The battery on that will wear off in an hour or two, but by that time you won't be able to find me."

"I am a master bounty hunter," Breacher said. "You think this can hold me?"

Breacher took out another knife from his belt and put it through the force field, the blade unaffected as he literally started to cut through the force field.

"Crap…" Rae moaned, not sure if she was impressed or scared. "Up the fire escape!" Rae started climbing up the fire escape of the building, followed by Frankie.

It was only a few seconds later that they could hear Breacher climbing after them. Frankie looked down and accidentally knocked a nearby paint can over. The can was open and hit right into Breacher. He took it off, clearly angry and Rae and Frankie chuckled. It was pink paint so Breacher now had pink paint covering his hair and face and dripping onto his outfit.

He was wiping the paint out of his eyes with his hand as Rae and Frankie continued to climb, getting to the roof. "Great, what do we do now?" Frankie asked, looking around the roof. They were trapped.

"I got a question," Rae said, a thought coming to her as Frankie freaked out. "I get why we're not using your power. Is there any reason why we're not using mine?"

Frankie stopped running around the roof and gave Rae a look clearly stunned and dumbfounded. That was when Breacher reached the roof, covered in pink and angry. "Okay, this is…"

"No, reason," Frankie said, cutting Breacher off and looking at Rae. "Go now!" The words seemed to confuse Breacher but Rae understood. Rae grabbed Frankie and ran off down the side of the building, leaving Breacher behind as she headed for the nearest zap tunnel.

Breacher stood on the roof, eyes narrowed as he followed her speed trail with his eyes. "Speedster," he groaned, angry.

-New Justice-

Donna and Selena were sitting in chairs in Home Base, chatting happily about their new jobs. Donna and Selena had formed a strong friendship since Selena had joined the League, and got on better than Donna had with M'Gann, in fact. "Modeling seems easy, but it's not," Donna said as she talked. "Well, not completely. It's fun though. I'm thinking of getting my own apartment. I'm making good money now, and I got myself a human identity. So… the aquarium. How did training go?"

"I know about fish," Selena said with a smirk. "I hate seeing them in tanks and not free, but at the same time they are also taken care of really well. None have to worry about being eaten. They're well fed, and they seem happy. I can talk to fish you know. None of them want to leave."

Donna chuckled. "And me and Kaldur are very happy together," Selena gave a smirk.

"Yeah," M'Gann mumbled, being in the room. She still did not have a job or a human life. She was sad her only friend was thinking of moving away from Home Base as she'd thought the two of them would be here together for a long while. It made her realize she needed to start thinking of her own, human life and what she would do. It was kind of hard, since the thing she liked the most was the space ships in Watchtower. Since discovering them, she had spent a while going over each one. Learning them.

Before the three could say anything more, they heard the noise of an incoming zap tunnel. They went to the main room where Adam, Winn, and Jess were at the computers and saw Rae and Frankie coming out. The two looked at each other and then started to laugh. "The pink paint!" Frankie said.

"And the knife," Rae said. "I swear that was the scariest man I have ever seen." The two laughed harder at that.

"I can now see why they were once mated," M'Gann said, never having seen the two looking so happy with each other before. The smiles on their face seemed odd though to the people in the room who knew Frankie, who had seen Rae and Frankie fight with each other every day. Who had seen the end of their relationship.

"I thought you three were working in Watchtower?" Rae said noticing Adam, Winn, and Jess there.

"We thought a change in location might help," Adam said, eyeing Frankie.

"Frankie," Winn said. "Mind giving a hand?" Adam gave Winn a look at that, confused. "He knows Rae's power better than any of us. Maybe he can give us the breakthrough we need." Winn defended, but Winn also liked Frankie. The two had worked well together at CatCo before Frankie had quit.

"Okay, what's going on?" Frankie asked, taking a step forward. He was stuck here anyway until morning when Breacher's time was up, anyway. "And who's this?" Frankie pointed at Jess.

"Jess," Jess said. "And I'm a member of the League. Who are you?"

"Frankie, former member of the League," Frankie said. "Catch me up." Winn held out his hand and Frankie took it. One thing he missed about CatCo was working with Winn.

"Who's hungry?" Rae asked, noticing the kitchen. Home Base was a little bit dated, but it had an amazing kitchen. She remembered fondly when she went to the past and Mon had been trying to cook a meal, just making a mess. She had never actually cooked in this kitchen. She had in Watchtower, which while was up to date, was smaller. Being in space didn't help for water reserves, after all. "Hey, that's a pizza oven." Rae went to the oven on the side. "I'm surprised Ronnie never wanted me to cook pizza for him here." Rae smiled, remembering Ronnie and his pizza obsession. "I'm making pizza." Rae said after inspecting the oven and smirking. Cooking food made her happy and using a pizza oven which she had never used before was something interesting.

"I'm in," Donna said.

"Sausage!" Adam yelled out.

"Peppers," Winn called out.

"You know, I like mushrooms and pepperoni," Frankie called out.

"Dairy free cheese?" Jess spoke up, Rae pausing to look at him. "I can't have dairy…" he added, a little more humbly.

"Okay… Donna and M'Gann I need a lot of pizza dough and toppings," Rae said, making out a list. "Soda, drinks. Some dairy-free cheese and some normal cheese. Enough to feed the entire League because I'm sending a message out to everyone. We're having a Justice League pizza night," Rae wrote out a long list on two pieces of note paper. "Go to Watchtower first. In a draw in the main room is a black credit card. Use that. Its Justice League's card. Don't worry about costs; it's connected to an account with billions. The pin is written down with it, so memorize it before you use it."

"What?" All four boys turned from the board to look at that.

"Bruce, Oliver, and several other people with money set it up," Rae said, waving it off, not sure exactly what their smart investors had done. All she knew was that they had enough to last for a very long time and they kept gaining more somehow. The card hadn't been used since the old Justice League died though, but the account was obviously still active. "How else do you think we pay for all this? Now go, you two." M'Gann and Donna gave each other a smirk before running out.

"Selena, contact the League tell them pizza party at Home Base. Tell Kara to bring Clark with her and Chris," Rae said. Clark had been sound asleep, snuggled with his siblings when Rae had gotten up for work at Kara's that morning, so she had left the dog sleeping soundly before going to work. Now she missed her puppy, who was usually always by her side. "Oh, and Plus and Minus as well. They have been training hard and doing good lately. I'll send them a text." Rae sent them a quick message, giving the two a zap tunnel code to use to get there.

Rae didn't have to save Plus and Minus from their mistakes quite as much as she used to. They were really starting to develop as heroes.

Rae then went to play with the pizza oven to see how to work with it and then started taking stuff out of the refrigerator. They had enough to make a quick salad, and then she tossed prepared dough rolls that were in the refrigerator in the normal oven – not the way she normally liked to make rolls, but no time to make them from scratch.

She then started to work on her pizza sauce recipe from the ingredients they had in the kitchen. It wasn't long before people started to arrive. "Why are we having a pizza party?" Dinah asked, the three Canary showing up together.

"And what's he doing here?" Sara commented, looking at Frankie in surprise.

"Because the League has never had a real party together," Rae said, remembering when she went to the past. How the old League had went to eat together. They still had not done that. "We're a family. We should spend some time together that's not us fighting an evil doer or planning. Frankie's here to help." She decided not to go into detail on Breacher.

"I think that's a great idea," Laurel stated, having little Arthur with her. "And Arthur wants extra cheese." Arthur gave a huge smile.

"Extra cheese, I got it," Rae said as the zap tunnel opened, and Kara came in with Chris and the dogs. Clark ran up to Rae, happy to see her as Rae gave her dog a pet and more League members started to pack into Home Base. "Now all we need is…" Donna and M'Gann came in with more bags than the two should be able to carry. "You were fast! Good."

Rae ran, grabbing the bag and taking out the dough. "If anyone wants to help, you can roll out the dough and put sauce on," Rae said, and the League started to help with the dough. Rae, of course, being the fastest, and getting the first pizza into the pizza oven.

The entire League was there and helping, besides the four nerds working on the mystery of Savitar's suit still and Red Tornado, who had not shown up since he didn't eat, being an android. The three Js had started a food fight with the sauce and cheese when Plus and Minus came running in through a zap, completely dressed in their outfits. The two looked at the League in confusion.

"Use this code to come to Home Base for a pizza party actually meant pizza party?" Walter West asked, confused.

"Yes," Rae said as the League stopped throwing food at each other. "What did you think?"

"That… you… we…." Walter seemed lost for words.

"Doesn't matter. I like onions," Julia West said, seeming more than happy that they were invited to a Justice League pizza party.

"I like chicken," Walter said. "And at least we don't have to be with Wally and Tally."

"Something wrong there?" Rae asked, finding the comment unusual.

"Tally is… I don't know," Julia said, clearly not liking her brother's girlfriend. "And Wally has been acting differently lately." Julia bit her lip, clearly not wanting to get into it more.

"We have one made with buffalo chicken," Rae said, deciding not to push on the topic but stored the information in her brain. "As for onions, there's one more pizza dough, unmade. You two share it, half what Julia wants, half for Walter. I made a lot of toppings. Just put what you want on." Rae pointed at the counter which had bowels of toppings ready to be used.

"Just not more shrimp," Sara said, giving the Aquas a look.

"We're from Atlantis," Aqualad said. "We like fish."

"You talk to fish and you eat them too?" Sara added.

"You raise cows, sheep and chickens and you eat them," Selena winked.

"Fair point," Sara raised her hands in surrender at that.

"You might have made too many pizzas," Laurel now added, looking at all the pizzas. Some were done and on the dinner table, some in the oven, and some were waiting to be cooked.

"Well, I have to eat 10 thousand calories a day. Kryptonians with their powers on can eat a lot, and so do Amazonians and Martians," Rae was saying. "I think this is just enough. Kara, can you grab those rolls out of the oven?" Rae pointed at the normal oven that was just behind Kara. She had put more rolls and the ones she made earlier were already on the table.

"Sure thing," Kara said, smiling at her girlfriend as she opened the oven and took the rolls out of the oven with her bare hands, causing several people to jump. "What?" Kara seemed confused as Rae laughed.

"Invincible hands," Caitlin commented as the group laughed. For some reason they didn't get nervous when Kara took bullets, but something so normal as taking something out of the hot oven made them jump. Maybe it was because she looked like Kara Lane instead of Supergirl.

Soon all the pizzas were done, and everything was on the large table.

"Boys!" Rae yelled at the four nerdy. "Food. Eat, then back to Savitar." Rae wanted them to crack the puzzle of how to defeat the mad speedster, but food was important. This was important.

Frankie came over and took the seat, then realized it was next to Kara. "Oh, erm… Hi," Frankie said with an awkward smile as Kara gave him a look. "Looking good."

"Move," Kara said, strictly, not wanting to make small talk with the man, not even sure why he was here.

"Kara, he's my friend," Rae said, coming up behind them and putting an arm around Kara. "Let's leave the past in the past. And Frankie... move." Rae said, making Frankie blink. "I'm sitting there. Chris is on the other side." Chris had already taken his seat next to Kara and had a slice of pizza in his hand. He turned at his name and waved.

Frankie sighed as he moved aside, letting Rae take the seat next to her girlfriend. "The white pizza is mine," Rae said, having made one pizza with ricotta and mozzarella for herself. Jon passed over the pizza to her, and people spent a few minutes passing around pizza and eating.

As they started to get into a party mood, a breach opened by the table.

"Oh no," Frankie moaned as Breacher stepped out. He turned to Caitlin. "I might need you in a minute to save my life." Caitlin, who had a slice of pizza in her hands, gave him a confused look as Breacher moved forward.

"You…!" Breacher started, but before he could finish another portal opened and out came Gypsy.

"Dad, that's enough!" Gypsy yelled, finally having decided to stand up to her father. "Frankie is my boyfriend and I love him, so you will not hurt him and if you do, I will never speak to you again."

"But he's not good enough for you," Breacher said, turning to his daughter.

"According to you, no one is good enough for me," Gypsy complained.

Rae whistled making them both turn to her. "Let me settle this. You," Rae pointed at Gypsy's father. "Frankie is a friend of the League and protected. If you want to harm him, you have to go through all of us." Rae circled her hand around the table and everyone turned to look at him. "And now both of you," Rae pointed at Gypsy, "…sit down and join us for pizza. We've got everything." Gypsy smiled, sitting down to get a slice.

"I'm not…" Breacher started but paused. Both Rae and Gypsy gave him a look, along with the rest of the League. Krypto and Clark turned growling, lighting up their eyes at the intruder. "Fine, if he's what you want… Fine." A portal opened and Breacher was gone.

Rae sat down again and gave Frankie a smile. Frankie mouthed 'thank you' and Rae nodded. "I got your back," Rae said, going for her pizza, but paused to look around the table at everyone eating. Her League and her family, chatting and smiling with each other. Krypto and Clark begging the people with meat toppings to toss some meat to them and Donna grabbing some unused pepperoni that was on the table to toss to them. Rae was happy. She was happy here with her family.

Kara put a hand on Rae's shoulder. "You okay?" Kara asked, noticing Rae was not eating.

"Great," Rae said with a smile. "Just very happy to have all of you." Rae smiled as she kissed Kara then went back to her pizza.

-New Justice-

Later that night, after the entire League had left, Frankie, Adam, Winn, and Jess were still working. They had been able to solve what the suit was doing and the weak point Beppo had discovered, but how to disable the suit was another matter altogether.

"Anyone who tries to take advantage of this weak point, they get electrocuted like Beppo," Adam said after the about fiftieth simulation of how to get rid of Savitar.

"What about Rae phrasing into the suit and knocking Savitar out?" Winn suggested. "She did that once a couple years ago."

"Seven years ago," Frankie said. "Not long before she joined the League and it was my idea." Frankie had a smirk on his face on that one. "But won't work. The suit literally has speed force energy running through it. Rae can't phrase through that."

"It's just energy," Jess said. "We should be able to make a device to counteract and eliminate the energy. Therefore, disabling the suit."

"But we have nothing to test it on though," Winn said. "We can't test it on Rae for fear of, well, killing her."

"You know I never realized this before," Frankie said, staring at the energy readings. "But Rae's helmet has the same energy reading."

Adam and Winn shot up, giving Frankie a look and then the readings. "You're right," Adam said, leaving the room and coming back with the helmet in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" Frankie asked.

"It's her extra," Winn said, and saw Francie confusion. "She made a time remnant. Long story… let's see." Winn took the baby from Adam and tested it out. "It is the speed force energy. This helmet is solid speed force!"

"His journal… it said, 'I made the outfit'. He must have made it from the speed force," Frankie said, always having wondered how Jay made the outfit. "We got a test subject. Let's go."

For the next hour or so the group tested out different ways to cancel out the energy. Finally, one thing they did worked, and the helmet unraveled itself, completely disappearing. "We got it!" Frankie said. "Now all you need to do is make a device… Place it on the weak spot and no more Savitar."

"Um…. Guys…? Is Rae going to be pissed we destroyed her extra helmet?" Winn pointed out, making everyone look at each other, suddenly getting worried, "Frankie, maybe you can break the news to her?"

"Oh no," Frankie said shaking his head.

"You got Rae to forgive you after cheating on her," Adam said. "Clearly your biggest super power is some type of magic over her."

Frankie looked around and then laughed. "Oh no, you're on your own," Frankie said shaking his head and a portal opened. "Bye, boys." Frankie left the three behind, who looked at each other and sighed.


	8. Flashpoint- A Big Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the ability to end Savitar Rae goes to take care of her enemy but an accident with time traveling creates a big mess.

A crash was heard in the house that startled Rae, who was in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Richie! Ryan!" Nora yelled out, running down the stairs. Richie and Ryan were twins and Nora and Henry's new foster kids, three years of age, and they both had the ability to fly. Rae heard barking and went into the living room.

Clark was on the couch, barking at the two boys. Both looked guilty as they looked up at Nora, almost convincingly about to cry. On the floor was a small picture frame that had been sitting on top of a shelf high above. "You two can't use your powers in the house," Nora said more calmly as Rae went over to it, moving the broken glass and picking up the frame.

"Sorry," both boys mumbled quietly.

Rae hadn't paid too close attention to them as she looked at the picture. It had been on the shelf for so long it had ended up blending into the background for her. She was eight in the picture, long before she was the Flash and it was their first family vacation, Nora and Henry never wanted to go away before that, because of Rae's power, but she had gained enough control that they'd thought it was safe. It had been a beach vacation – all inclusive. Henry had his arms around Rae, who was laughing while Nora stood next to them, and 13-year-old Barry was in front, a smile on his face. Looking back now, that might have been the only time the four of them were truly happy as a family.

"Rae?" Nora said, snapping Rae out of her trance and pointing at Clark who was still barking. "Can you?"

"Clark, down," Rae almost lazily called to her dog, who automatically stopped.

"I don't know how you do that," Nora said, chuckling. Ryan and Richie had been ushered into the kitchen, now eating their breakfast that Henry had put out for them.

"The frame broke," Rae said, deciding not to get into the behavior of Kryptonian dogs and their connection to their masters. Kara had explained it once. "I have things to do today." It might have been her day off with Cat, but the Justice League had an important meeting. "But afterward I can grab a new frame."

"No." Nora said taking the picture from her as Henry started to clean up the mess. She threw it into a draw. "You know, displaying pictures of Barry, considering who he was… It feels morbid now." Nora slammed the draw shut, the picture inside. "We should probably remove them all."

The decision felt wrong to Rae, but it wasn't hers to make. "I got to go," Rae said, feeling weird about this now. "Clark." The dog ran after Rae up to her room, to change into their Flash outfits, and soon were out of the house and running through the cities.

When she saw a shadow, Rae looked up and saw Kara flying over her with Krypto. Rae smiled, loving the sight of her girlfriend and sped up a little, running up a building and jumping towards Kara. She wasn't scared as Kara took hold of her, smiling as the couple laughed. Clark jumped into the air too, near his dad, who barked.

The two laughed as Kara flew around and then slowly let Rae down. Rae continued running as Kara switched to running too, next to her. The two continued laughing as Rae remained slightly faster than Kara. She could run faster, but she didn't want to. Clark and Krypto flew overhead and the two stopped in an alley.

"What are you doing here?" Rae finally asked as they stopped in front of the zap tunnel. She had not expected to see her girlfriend before the meeting. She was happy with it though.

"I wanted to see you before the meeting," Kara said, putting a hand on Rae's face. "I wanted to see you smile, since during the meeting and after is Savitar-time." They didn't know what exactly the three nerds had found out about their latest nemesis, but they knew it was time to take on Savitar. Kara put her hand on the necklace she gave Rae with a smile and then kissed Rae.

Rae kissed Kara back as she used one hand to activate the zap tunnel to bring them and the dogs to Watchtower. They went through the zap tunnel, kissing. "I love you," Kara whispered when they entered the Watchtower.

"I love you too," Rae said back.

"Anyone else miss when they were in love with each other but didn't notice?" Adam's familiar voice said, and the two turned in time to see Laurel slap Adam over the head.

"It's sweet," Laurel said.

"Don't mess with the bosses," Sara warned him as Dinah laughed.

Barking turned their attention to see Clark barking at Jess, who was sitting down. "Clark!" Rae yelled at him, but Clark continued to bark at the man, clearly upset. "Jess, you're in his seat."

"Seriously?" Jess asked, seeming stunned. "He's a dog." Clark growled at that.

"Kryptonian dog," Kaldur spoke, standing by the window with Selena. "Do you really want to mess with a Kryptonian dog?"

"I'm sure I can stitch up the dog bites," Caitlin teased Jess with a smile. She and Jess had gone on a couple of dates and were really getting along well.

"Man, let the dog have his chair," Winn said, making Rae turn to where he was standing in front of the computers. He had made the mistake of taking Clark's chair more than once himself. "And show me how to work this MIA." Jess had officially set up a MIA A.I. in Watchtower and Home Base, and the two were connected to each other.

"All you have to do is talk to her," Jess said, stepping up as Clark immediately took the chair as Jess joined Winn, followed by Adam. The three clearly ready to start telling the group what they had found.

"We are missing a few," Red Tornado voiced, and Rae looked at him. He had been standing aside quietly. Sometimes it was easy to miss him. Checking around, Rae knew her friend was right.

Before Rae could even state it, Donna and M'Gann ran in from another part of the tower. "Sorry," Donna said. "We…were… well…"

"We lost track of time," M'Gann said, smiling.

"I don't care what you were watching. You're here now," Rae said, looking around. "We're still three short. The three Js are missing. Where are my Lanterns?"

As though that was a summons, the zap tunnel opened and in came Jon, Jade, and Jessica, all in their Green Lantern outfits and all seeming exhausted. "Sorry," Jade was the one who spoke. "We got tied up."

"Well that's everyone," Kara commented as she and Rae sat down.

Rae turned in her chair to look at the three boys. "Okay then nerds, take it away," Rae said, lifting her goggles up off her eyes and putting them on top of her head, then taking her helmet off and putting it on her lap.

"Okay, so using information from all encounters with Savitar through Rae's goggles, Caitlin's helmet, and the videos at the Sanctuary," Adam started. "We determined that Savitar's suit is radiating speed force energy, maybe even radiating miniature speed force inside the suit, so he's inside the speed force but able to move around on Earth."

"But there is a weak spot," Jess continued. "MIA, show them." The image of Savitar on the screen turned on at that command. "Right where your monkey hit. It's where the generator making the speed force energy is and it's the only weak point."

"So… we punch it?" Kara suggested, clenching her hand into a fist.

"Not unless you want to get knocked out like Beppo," Winn warned. "You'll get shocked by speed force energy – pure speed force energy. That's a lot stronger than the lightning bolts Rae can toss out. Instead, we made this." Winn held up a small round device. "When placed on the weak point, it will counteract the speed force energy and dissolve it. If Savitar needs to stay in the speed force well… it will kill him without speed force energy."

There was silence for a moment. No one sure what to say. "We're talking about killing him?" Laurel finally said out loud. "Are we sure we want to do that and not try to find a way to trap him."

"We thought of that," Adam said. "With the speeds he runs. It would be near-impossible to trap him. We could…"

"I'm good killing him," Kara said, cutting Adam off, remembering seeing Rae injured so badly. Nearly to death herself. She remembered the way he was in the sanctuary – he was willing to kill her animals as they were defenseless. "That thing is a monster. That I am sure of. We need to put him down."

Eyes were turning to Rae. She was the leader after all.

"I put a sword through my cousin's chest," Rae stated, remembering one of the most difficult decisions she ever had to make. The decision to kill Barry. "I did it because he would have destroyed history, destroyed you. I knew his end game. What he wanted. Savitar, I do not know." Rae looked up at them for a moment. "I don't know who's under that suit, whether he can be saved or not, but I do know he would gladly kill me and all of you, and I know we're not easily going to trap him. I'm doing this, but if any of you morally can't go into this with the intent to kill, then you're welcome to sit this one out."

One by one, the League all gave the nod. They were with Rae. They would help her. Rae smiled as Kara put a hand on Rae's shoulder. "I'm always with you," Kara said, and Rae gave her girlfriend a smile. This League had her back and was willing to follow her to hell and back.

"Nerds will that device hurt Rae?" Kara spoke; Rae had not thought of that. She had speed force energy in her.

"We thought of that and did some research and contacted other worlds, Prime was helpful," Winn commented. "And no. Rae's energy comes directly from the speed force. This can't break that connection. It can only dissolve speed force energy not coming directly from the speed force – like the energy in that suit… or Rae's spare helmet." Winn said the last words quicker and quietly, but that did not stop Rae from hearing them.

"What?" Rae asked, folding her arms at this.

"Well, we needed to test out how to… and your helmet… speed force energy," Winn tried. "It kind of unraveled so that's why we know… and… anyone else wants to talk?"

"No," Adam and Jess both said together, taking a step back.

"My helmet is made of the speed force?" Rae said, genuinely intrigued, holding her helmet in her hands. Her father's helmet. She always felt connected to him wearing it. As a kid it always calmed her down, soothed her fears – she had slept with it beside her bed. Now she knew why it was so special; not just because he wore it as the Flash. She had read his theories about being able to make solid objects out of the speed force energy, but had never known he had actually done it. He had made this helmet out of the speed force. The speed force that had ran through his body. It was a part of him in a way. A part of him that the speed force had let her keep.

It brought a tear to Rae's eyes and Kara put an arm around her as though she knew what Rae was feeling. Rae wiped the tear away and put her goggles over her eyes. Putting the helmet back on her head where it belonged. "Any ideas on finding Savitar?" Rae asked, Winn surprised by this reaction.

"Oh, I'm up," Caitlin said, surprising everyone. She disappeared, only to reappear with a sharp object. "Remember this?"

"I remember Savitar shoving that through my shoulder," Rae said, her hand going to the place where it had been taken out, almost as though she could still feel it.

"And us taking it out," Kara said.

"It's part of his suit," Caitlin said, and Rae nodded. She had disconnected it after all. "And it's been trying to get back to him." That shocked everyone. "It hasn't been able to, but I think if we bring it back to Earth it will lead us right to him."

Rae nodded. "Okay," she said, and turned to the boys. "Give me the device." They blinked. "I'm the only one fast enough to get it on his back."

Adam took the device and put it in Rae's hand as Kara took the piece of Savitar's suit from Caitlin. Rae put the device on her belt in a little place Frankie had made to hold objects. "Okay, to get it on his back I'm going to need you all to…"

"Distract him," they all said as one.

Rae smiled. "Winn, Sara, I need you to…."

"Stay here," they both said together, slightly dejected at this.

"You know, I could help if Kara got me Super Horse," Sara commented. It had been a while since she had ridden the horse and she actually missed him. She liked that horse.

"Sorry Sara, I actually need you here to keep us all coordinated. We don't know where Savitar is going to be. I'm not going to be able to keep track of everyone. You can keep eyes from above," Rae said.

"Oh, okay," Sara smiled slightly at this, glad there was some use for her this time.

"Okay, we're ready. Flash Pup?" Clark had curled on the chair but picked his head up at the call. "We're going. Zap tunnel to Central-National." It was a guess, but Savitar had appeared in the cities twice and he seemed to be after Rae, so it was logical. Winn opened a zap tunnel and the League headed out.

-New Justice-

Rae and Kara stood on the top of a building with Clark and Krypto. Kara was ready to release the piece of Savitar's suit which was pulling at her now, wanting to go. "Hold on a sec," Rae put her hand on her necklace, putting it under the costume. She never took the necklace off. When she had to fight, she safely hid it under her costume. "Okay."

Kara gave Rae a smile as she let it go of the price of suit, and it started flying through the air, fast. Rae ran after it, keeping it in sight. She didn't look but she knew her League was following. She could hear Sara directing them on every turn Rae took.

Rae came to a sudden stop when the piece did, it caught by its owner as Savitar stood in broad daylight, looking to Rae.

"You came for me?" Savitar questioned. "How stupid."

"I didn't come alone," Rae stated, as heat vision hit into Savitar from the three Kryptonians. Clark, Krypto, and Kara were all there. Donna came up, sword in hand with M'Gann behind her. Fast movers.

Savitar started to run at them, to attack, and Rae wanted more than anything to protect them, but she needed to wait for the right opportunity. Her League had it – she trusted them. Angel came up with one of his electrical attacks; the Aquas using water to slow down Savitar. Rae had managed to back away, to keep an eye, and saw an opportunity when Savitar turned to deal with the Lanterns.

Rae ran at him, taking the device in her hand, but before she could put it on the weak spot, he spun around grabbing hold of her arms. "You always have your League!" He said, and the two ran, fighting each other. "Your friends... your pets." Rae could hear the barking, but she had to continue fighting Savitar. "Your worlds hopper or your clones… your betrayers."

"My what?" Rae asked, stunned at that last one.

"Let's see how you do without them," Savitar said, and then he charged at her, grabbing hold of her and the two ran so fast, they disappeared through a sudden portal.

"White Canary, where are they?" Kara asked. The two had been fighting and running too fast for the rest of League to keep up, but now they were gone.

"Don't know. Stopwatch is working on it," Sara said, worried.

-New Justice-

Rae recognized what Savitar had done when they landed. She looked around this time and knew they had time traveling. They had exited out on the street and then continued running, throwing out punches and dodging as they did.

"Time travel. Seriously?" Rae asked as Savitar as they fought and ran.

Rae barely noticed the screaming or that they were on a school field. "Time travel is how I become great!" Savitar said, mocking Rae.

Rae let him mock her as she used her feet to make feet tornado, enough to get over Savitar and put the device on the weak spot as she fell. The device activated. "What have…?" but he stopped as Savitar suddenly screamed out as he shuddered backward, his suit beginning to break apart. Rae paused as she wondered if she'd get a glimpse of the man underneath it, but she didn't get the chance as the unravelling of his suit accelerated, in fact exploding before her eyes as she ran back to avoid getting hit as she fell on the floor once more. A quick check when the explosion was done showed her uninjured.

Once recovered, she kept herself vibrating, so to the onlookers in this past she looked like a blur. Taking a quick check, she noticed the suit was so obliterated there wasn't a big enough piece to check, or to discover who had been inside it. There was nothing she could do, although she had not expected the suit to explode. Her nerds probably hadn't either. She had to get back to her own time though, before the Justice League of this time showed up. She couldn't, and shouldn't help, anyone injured by this. It was a sort of freak accident.

Running away and up the block she moved fast enough, pushing the boundaries of the speed force to time travel forward, exiting back in her own time, and looking around.

She was in the same spot she had just left, but her League wasn't there. The street was empty. She might have returned a few hours later though, so maybe they were looking for her elsewhere, or were back at Watchtower waiting.

"Stopwatch, on coms," Rae said into her earpiece, but only received static from her com. She took out her communicator but it seemed like it was not connected to anything.

"Weird," Rae mumbled, looking around. She felt strangely empty for some reason. Like there was a part of her missing and she had no idea why. She put her hand over her heart. There was something wrong and she knew it somehow. But destroying Savitar in the past shouldn't have done that. She should be celebrating their victory…

"Hey Flash!" One man appeared on the street, making Rae turn to look at him. "I like the new outfit."

"Thanks," Rae said, smiling – she hadn't been about much in the new outfit yet, so the public acknowledging it wasn't odd, but she still felt a sense of displacement. She moved off to the nearest zap tunnel, putting her code into it. It was rejected.

"What?" Rae tried again, but it did not work so she went for a DNA scan. This time it worked and opened a zap tunnel for her to Watchtower. She sighed as she walked through the tunnel.

"And Savitar is no more," Rae called out, not even looking up as she removed her helmet and lifted her goggles. "And, Adam what's wrong with the coms, communicator, and zap tunnels?"

"Who are you talking to?" Rae had been busy looking over herself for any injuries or scratches on the suit she had not looked up, but that voice made her freeze. She looked up and froze. Standing in Watchtower was Diana, Clark, the Hawkes, Crystal, and many more members of her former League. Her dead League. Diana had been the one to talk. "Who's Savitar?"

"Are you okay?" Clark Kent moved forward, seeming concerned.

"When did you get a new outfit?" Crystal asked, and Rae paused, hand on her outfit.

"Um… what… yeah… I'm… am I on the wrong Earth?" Rae asked, that being the first thing to come to her. That she had accidentally hopped Earths while fighting Savitar. She was too stunned to even answer the other questions.

"You are vibrating at the same frequency as us," Rae heard Red Tornado's voice and turned to him. It was him, but there were small differences between his former body and the one Karry Universe had made – this one looked like the old body. "And to answer your previous question, your communicator and coms are on the wrong frequency and you used the wrong code. I can fix the frequency if you give it to me."

"No, that's fine… what year is it?" Rae finally, asked stepping away from Red. Had she returned to the wrong time? That would make sense. When she had found out who Barry was, she had changed all the frequency the Justice League used and all the codes. Just in case he found a way to use them.

"It's 2018," Stargirl was the one to answer, standing next to Mari. "And I'm going to Clark's original question: Are you okay?"

"You should be more concerned with the time then the year," a new voice said and from the opposite side of Watchtower came, Batman along with his others. "Are you aware of what time it is?" Rae didn't answer; not just because she didn't know, but because she was too stunned. Looking around, everyone from her former League started to fill into the meeting room from other parts of Watchtower. Rae did a check list in her head: Batman, Batgirl, Nightwing, Captain Marvel, the Hawks, Mari, Helena and her sister Paula, Nate, Zatara, both halves of Firestorm – Martin and Ronnie, Loraine Reilly otherwise known as Firehawk, Mon-El, Red Tornado, Clark, Diana, Oliver, Thea, Roy, Stargirl, all three former Green Lantern – Alan, John, and Hal. J'onn J'onnz and Aquaman, Constantine, and Crystal. They were all here. Alive.

Bruce rounded on her though at her silence. "Flash, I am the leader of the Justice League. When I tell you to be here at a certain time you come here, no matter your feelings towards me unless you want to quit…"

"Leave her alone," Clark finally said.

"The fastest woman alive has to learn to be…" Bruce continued, but was cut off by Clark.

"I said leave her alone," Clark said, coming up between Rae and Bruce and giving Bruce a light push. "She has clearly been out there doing her job, protecting people. And she's getting married the day after tomorrow. She should be getting ready, not here or out and about."

"Wait, what?" Rae asked. She had been so stunned into silence, so overwhelmed, she had not been able to say anything, but those words caught her attention. She was getting married!? But to whom?

She was ignored though as Bruce and Clark continued. "When I give an order I expect people to follow it. I said everyone here at this time," Bruce said. "I don't care what's going on in someone's personal life."

"Clearly you don't care about any of us," Clark said. "And some leader you are. A leader doesn't have a right to rule. The people following give them that right, because they trust that leader to make the right decision. And in return, the leader does his best to do what's right for everyone. He thinks of the people following him. But all you think about is yourself."

"Unless there's a big change, I am still leader here," Bruce said, the two arguing but it was too much for Rae. Clark and Bruce were friends from her memories. They never fought like this – and she could see people going behind Clark and Bruce, sides silently being formed. It was too much for her. Rae lowered her goggles, put back on her helmet, and opened a zap tunnel, leaving.

"This is exactly why I called this meeting. This tear in our League that's forming needs to be worked out. For the safety of the world," Bruce said.

"Whose fault is this tear? You're the one who nearly killed me for no reason!" Clark yelled.

"You think they realized the Flash is not here anymore?" Thea asked Mari who shrugged.

"Boys," Diana said, getting between them. "While you know my feelings on what Bruce did." Diana gave Bruce a nasty look at that point, clearly on Clark's side. "At this moment this fight is pointless since the Flash is gone." Diana pointed at where Rae had previously been standing. "And unless you…" Diana turned to look at Bruce, "want to go chasing after the fastest woman alive, I suggest we leave this be. Other people have places to be and we are clearly not working this out tonight. I say we all leave."

"I agree," Clark said.

"We still need to…" Bruce started.

"I am second in command still and Clark is third," Diana pointed out. "We can overrule you if we agree."

"Those are the rules, Bruce," Red Tornado commented to Batman.

"All these meetings do is lead to fighting," Diana pointed out. "Unless the Earth is in danger, I don't think the full League should be meeting."

"I agree. The Justice League is emergency bases only," Clark said, folding his arm. "And several of us have a wedding to attend the day after tomorrow, so I think it's time to go." Clark turned to Crystal. "Are you okay? I know tomorrow is…"

"Yeah," Crystal said, waving it off. "But I should get home." And with that, League members started to leave Watchtower. Bruce was not impressed, however.

-New Justice-

Rae had gone back to Central-National and ran the city for a moment before running through the door of her Aunt and Uncle's house. Pausing for a minute and looking around, she saw their wedding picture on the wall. So it was the right house. She was not in the wrong place.

Taking deep breaths, Rae paced the floor. "I went to the past and come back… and my former League is alive…. What did I do?" Rae mumbled, not sure how her fight with Savitar in the past could have cause this. It was as she was pacing she paused and saw the photo on the shelf.

She took it down, looking at it. It was the same photo Ryan and Richie had broken this morning, only it was different. Still at the same beach. Still with Henry's arms around her and Nora had her arms around Henry. But Barry was not in it.

"Where's Barry?" Rae asked, putting the photo back and taking out the computer, looking up her cousin.

A quick search answered all her questions…

According to the article she found, two speedsters appeared in Barry's school field, fighting. One of the speedster had exploded and his fragmented suit had turned into a weapon, hitting into people. There were many injuries, but only one casualty. 11-year-old Bartholomew Henry Allen, commonly known as Barry, had been killed. He had been standing the closest. His small body got multiple pieces of the suit thrown into him. He had died in minutes and the other speedster had disappeared, not to be seen again.

"Okay. Barry dies at 11…" Rae's breath was caught at that revelation – despite everything he had done to her, he was still the cousin she loved, the cousin she had admired… the cousin she had killed. Twice now, it seemed. But she couldn't interreact with the past, even to help the injured. She had left this for the Justice League. The League who were now alive because of her. "He never becomes the Reverse Flash," she continued her monologue, "so never kills the Justice League… creating a new timeline. His death was some sort of… of… Flashpoint." The word just came to her, but it felt right for this situation. "So, when I ran back to my time, I ran back to this changed future," Rae said, noticing her hand shaking as she took off her helmet and her goggles, placing the goggles on the side of the couch but keeping a hand on her helmet. "This future where my old League is alive but fighting with each other." It felt wrong. The Justice League at odds with each other. It felt so foreign, so bad.

"What happened to Rip Hunter's fixed point?" She remembered Rip Hunter telling her the League dying was a fixed point; it was always going to happen.

Then another thought came to her. "Did Clark say I was getting married. To who?"

Rae ran around the house at super speed before she finally found a version of the invite. She had hoped her aunt and uncle would keep one. "Henry and Nora Allen invite you to the wedding of their daughter Rachel Joan Garrick to Fran…" Rae paused, her chest seeming to get tight. "Francisco Paco Ramon." Rae finally finished.

Her hand was shaking so badly the invite fell to the floor. She dropped to her knees, putting one hand on her helmet, now on the couch, the other on her necklace, and taking deep breaths. Rae had never had a panic attack before. She didn't know what they felt like, but she had a feeling this was it. It was all too much. The old League alive and fighting with each other and she had no idea where her new League was… and now she was engaged to Frankie. It was all too much for her. Tears appeared in her eyes. She wanted to break down and cry.

That was when she heard a noise and the door opened. She wiped the tears from her eyes and took her helmet close to her. Taking a deep breath, she had to look normal for her Aunt and Uncle. She had to hide behind her walls – the walls that Kara had affectively torn down a while ago. She had to rebuild them in that moment, that instant.

"Rae?" Nora said seeing her there. "What a pleasant surprise. I thought you were going to be here tomorrow morning for that day of beauty Iris has planned."

"Um…" Rae said, not sure how to answer that. "I kind of figured I could spend the night here. If that's okay with you two?"

"Always," Henry said. "And hey, you got a new suit. It looks nice."

"Thanks," Rae said rolling her eyes slightly.

"Well, we were just going to make dinner," Nora said. "I always make enough."

"I'm… not hungry," Rae said, surprising the couple. "I'm just tired. I'm going to go to bed. Night Uncle Henry, Aunt Nora."

"When did you start calling us Aunt and Uncle again?" Henry asked as Rae went to the steps but paused.

"I'm sorry?" Rae asked confused. She had always called the two Aunt and Uncle.

"You've been calling us mom and dad since you were like six," Henry said and Rae paused. It was quick math. Barry died when he was 11. She was 6 at the time. She must have changed to comfort the two.

"Of course," Rae said. "Sorry… it's been a long day. Night." Rae ran up the stairs at super speed before the two could comment.

Her bedroom was different. It was bare and not lived in; like it was when she had broken up with Frankie and moved back in. Just a place where all her old stuff was stored. Rae laid down on the bed and cried.

Normally when she was upset she would have Kara there with her; her arms around her or her puppy Clark snuggled up next to her. Now though she didn't have them, and even if she ran to the sanctuary, they would not know her.

The only comfort she had was her father's helmet.

"Dad," Rae whispered to it, almost expecting an answer. "What have I done? If I go back and fix it, my old League is dead, and if I don't… I am alone here, in this future I don't know. How would I even fix it. What do I do?" Rae didn't know how to fix this, even if she wanted to. Rae cried so long she finally cried herself to sleep.

-New Justice-

The next morning Rae went downstairs to see the entire West family in their living room, eating breakfast. "There's the bride," Iris said, and Rae groaned. It had not been a bad dream. She had been hoping ever since she woke up.

Julia was sitting on the couch, playing with the goggles Rae had left there the night before. Turning them in her hands. "These are cool," Julia said. "You going to dress up as the Flash or something?"

"Put them down," Rae mumbled, grabbing a bagel.

"Nice necklace," Iris said, seeing the necklace on Rae. "Gift from Frankie?" Rae didn't answer as she put her hand on the necklace and hid it under her pajama top. She took a bite of her bagel. "Okay." Iris said seeing she was not getting an answer. "Are you sure Diana and Thea can't join?" This made Rae blink. How did Iris know them? "Your maid of honor and other bridesmaid should be here."

"They're busy," Rae said as Iris unknowingly explained how she knew them. "And you really don't have to do this."

"Oh, I expect you to do the same thing for me," Iris said. "I can't believe we're both getting married so close."

"We should have saved money and made it a double wedding," Joe commented and Henry laughed as Francine slapped him.

"Maybe I'll have a date before your wedding," Wally commented. He was sitting next to Walter on the couch.

"What about Tally?" Rae asked.

"Who?" Wally replied.

"Must be thinking of someone else," Rae said, wondering how Barry dying at 11 changed that. That was when the TV caught her eyes. "Uncle Henry, turn that up." Henry and Nora gave her a looked, but Henry turned up the volume.

"The funeral for meta human doctor Caitlin Snow seemed to have gotten heated up at the graveyard where a group protesting a meta human being buried there have blocked…" the news reporter was saying.

"What hypocrites," Joe said clearly angry. "Bet the same people love the Flash. A meta human trying to do…"

Before Joe could finish Rae had run off at super speed and Francine screamed. Rae returned in her Flash outfit, her helmet under her arm, not even thinking the West did not know in this timeline. "Don't play with my stuff, Plus," Rae said, grabbing the goggles from Julia and putting them on. She put her helmet on her head and ran out through the door.

"Rae!" Nora yelled stunned.

"She's the Flash," Iris said.

"That is awesome," Wally commented, looking at where Rae had just been.

"Did she get a new outfit?" Walter asked.

"What did she call me?" Julia asked confused.

"When did she start calling you Uncle Henry?" Joe asked, making the other West turn to him.

"You just find out Rae is the Flash and that's your question?" Francine asked confused.

"Rae being the Flash makes sense," Joe said. "Her suddenly calling Henry her uncle instead of dad does not."

-New Justice-

At the graveyard Crystal was getting out of her limo wearing black. She used to wear a wig and make up to cover her icy meta self, but long-since the League had given her a hologram necklace to wear in place. She saw the anti-meta human protesters being kept back – she also saw the apple heading right for her.

But it never hit.

There was a flash of light and standing in front of her holding the apple was the Flash in her new outfit.

"Who threw that?" The Flash called. Rae was vibrating her vocal cords as she yelled, and it made her sound scary. Crystal could see she was angry. She almost scared Crystal with the way she was glaring and she wasn't even looking at Crystal.

The protestors easily turned on one of their own, moving back and pointing. The man had a bag of apples with him. Rae threw the apple at super speed, it landed right in front of the man feet, exploding up in front of him. "Care to throw another one?" Rae asked moving up, the man clearly terrified.

"But… she was… a meta human… she shouldn't…" the man stumbled.

"I'm a meta human. Want to throw one at me?" Rae asked, getting close to him.

"But… you're different. You're a hero," the man tried to explain.

"And she was a doctor and that's her grieving family. Leave, now!" Rae snarled at him, stepping back as the terrified man ran for a car. "All of you leave!" Rae yelled. "If any of you are not gone in five seconds I will run you across the country and you can find your own way home. One." Rae held up a finger and the protestors all started to run to cars, no one daring to defy an angry Flash.

Rae turned to Crystal and her family; the sister Daphne, she recognized, and a man and woman she assumed were parents. "My condolences," Rae said, holding out her hand to Crystal's father, who took it. "May I join you?"

"Of course. In here," he said and Re followed them into a little mausoleum. One of the coffin holes was opened, waiting. A priest said a few words and then Crystal's dad asked him to leave them. Rae was with the family, but all she could do was stare at the coffin and remember Caitlin. To her, she had been alive yesterday, had helped trace Savitar yesterday. This was so wrong. Her Wild Fire was dead.

"Rae?" Crystal said putting a hand on Rae. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"I did," Rae said, trying to hold back her own confused tears. She liked Caitlin. Caitlin had saved her life recently in her memories.

"This is my dad Charles. My step mother Sophie, and my sister Daphne," Crystal introduced them. Rae gave them a nod.

"What exactly happened?" Rae asked, putting a hand on Caitlin's coffin now. She had to find out. She had to know.

"Her boss found out she was a meta human and fired her. I tried to get her not to fight it, but she did. She revealed herself and the way people reacted… no one wanted her to be their doctor. She was put through a lot of strain and public humiliation. It was too much. She killed herself," Crystal tried to be brave as she said that, but tears appearing in her eyes. Her father put an arm around her.

Rae paused, remembering when Caitlin had told her. She had convinced Caitlin not to do it, but Caitlin had something else then – she had been a hero. Here though, Caitlin never became a hero because Crystal was still here. Caitlin Snow had killed herself because the Reverse Flash had not killed Crystal.

"I'm sorry," was all Rae could say, stepping back she felt even more hollow inside. She had felt like she was missing something since she got here but finding out what happened to Caitlin made that hole grow. She felt wrong. She did not belong here right now. "I should go…"

"Rae, I will be at your wedding tomorrow," Crystal said before Rae could run. "I know I said I might not but I could use some happiness."

"Yeah of course," Rae said, nodding, barely even hearing it as she ran off. She had to find out what happened to the rest of her League in this terrible, alternative Flashpoint timeline.


	9. Flashpoint- Old Justice World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the new time line Rae looks for her new league.

Rae walked into CatCo now dressed in civilian clothes, her eyes scanning the room, looking for Winn, only to be surprised when she felt arms around her. She turned around, ready to attack, but paused when she saw Frankie.

"Hey," Frankie said, bringing her aside. "If Cat Grant sees you, she might take away the day off."

So she still worked for Cat Grant? That was good. "I missed you last night," Frankie continued. "You could have told me you were staying at your mom and dads."

"Aunt and Uncle," Rae said, almost on instinct which caused a raised eyebrow from Frankie. "Never mind, Frankie can…?"

"I know why you're here," Frankie said, moving over to his desk and taking out a box. "You left this at home." Frankie opened it, showing her the diamond ring inside and put it on Rae's finger. Rae tried not to react. It felt so wrong. So awful.

"Where's Winn?" Rae asked, deciding not to comment on the ring.

"Winn?" Frankie asked seeming confused. "He's right where he's been for the last few months. Alcatraz." Rae felt like someone had punched her in her stomach. One of her three nerds, Stopwatch, with his goofy smile and his excitability was locked up in jail. "You put him there."

"I worded my question wrong," Rae said, making something up off the top of her head but she needed Frankie to tell her what happened. Why Winn was locked up. She pulled Frankie away to a more private area where no one would see or hear them. "I'm going over some of the recent cases. It's a big thing. So can you just repeat the events for me?"

"Okay… Well, this was clean cut," Frankie said seeming to find it odd. "He used his power, the ability to stop time, to play a prank. It went too far, and a man died. We were both here. You found him because his power did not work on you. He said it was an accident, but he got time for manslaughter. Meta human, after all. He'll be out in like 10 years."

Rae took in the story with that growing sense of dread. She remembered Winn playing pranks, how he had put an exploding pie in Frankie's desk for her being one of them. Those pranks had lessened and then stopped once Winn joined the Justice League – not joining the Justice League had caused him to be locked up. She ran out, leaving Frankie stunned.

By the time she got to Alcatraz, Rae was back in her suit. The warden allowed her to go to Winn's cell without comment, beside that of her new suit.

She remembered standing here, in Alcatraz, in front of Barry. The evil man he was, but this was different. Winn was her friend – or at least, he had been. Now he stood there in the prison jumpsuit and looked up at her, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Winn asked. He looked defeated; a husk of the man she knew, she remembered.

"I had to…" Rae stopped. How could she explain to this man on why she was here? She couldn't tell him the truth. Tell him he shouldn't be here. "It was an accident." Was the only thing that came to her mind.

"I know," Winn said. "I never meant… it was supposed to be funny. I just… I wanted to be good."

"You didn't mean to kill a man," Rae said, feeling horrible looking at her friend. The friend who just yesterday had been nervous as he tried to explain why her extra helmet was now gone. Expecting her to be mad.

"It doesn't matter," Winn said. "I did, and now the world knows. You should have just killed me."

Rae took a step back at that. She wasn't helping here. She had seen what she wanted. She started walking away, only for a familiar voice to stop her.

"So if your captures get a visit, when is mine?" Rae's heart froze, turning around to see Jess in the cell nearby Winn. He was wearing the Alcatraz prison jumpsuit, but while Winn had looked broken, Jess looked like so many villains Rae had previously faced. Angry and pissed. The man who was her third nerd. The Angel of their group, the creator of MIA. The man with a big smile and a crush on Caitlin was now looking at her with evil in his eyes.

"Jess?" She couldn't help but say his name, putting a hand over her heart. The hole inside her just kept getting bigger. "But… What?"

"Why so shocked? You knew I was here," Jess said. "You're the one who put me here after I killed my uncle." That was another punch to the gut to Rae. HR, while annoying, was harmless. It seemed wrong to kill someone who could possibly be compared to an over-excited puppy. She missed her puppy Clark, too at that thought. "But, you know there's…"

Rae was a hero long enough to know when a villain was trying to mess with her. But how? He was the least connected to the old League. Then she remembered the first rumors of a flying meta hero. They had appeared after the League died. So, it was at that time Jess went to use his meta abilities and smarts for good. With the League still around though, he had turned to a villain instead it seemed. It made her wonder how many people were villains just because the role of hero was already taken.

Rae couldn't take it anymore. Not listening to Jess taunts, she ran out. She had to get far as away from this prison, from the husk that was two of her three nerds.

-New Justice-

Rae's communicator was not connected to the system because she was on the wrong frequency, but she didn't not want to change it. If she connected it, her communicator would then be erased and reprogrammed to this League's specs – all the information in it gone. But there were other ways to find the League members. She grabbed her laptop, which of this timeline, was connected and found their locations.

First, she went to Diana who, seemed to be out as Wonder Woman taking out some common thieves. Rae helped, giving Diana a smile who smirked in response.

"Can we talk?" Rae asked the woman, who gave a nod and the two left the scene to the police apprehending the thieves.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to the day of beauty," Diana said. "But your friend Iris is…"

"Wedding crazy," Rae said, having enough experience with it in her real timeline with Iris's own wedding. At least that didn't change. "But it's not why I'm here. I skipped too; I was just curious about something." Diana gave a nod, waiting for Rae to continue. "When was the last time you went back home?"

"To Themyscira?" Diana asked and Rae nodded. "I haven't been back since I brought Donna's body home for burial." Rae would think she would get use to this pain, the punch in the gut she felt every time she heard one of her real League members was dead or in jail, but she didn't – or the hole that seemed to be growing bigger in her heart. Leaving her emptier each time. "My mother reacted badly. My sister… she was so excited I brought her to the world of man. So… she went overboard. Died without honor. I should have…"

"I'm sorry," Rae said, cutting Diana. She didn't want to hear more. She knew enough to know what happened. Diana brought Donna here and something happened. She died without honor. Meaning she did not die as a warrior.

"Why do you ask about Themyscira?" Diana asked, very curious.

"I've always been fascinated by it," Rae said, quickly having to cover. She did not want to tell anyone the truth on why she was asking yet. Besides, it wasn't much of a lie. The island did fascinate her since she was young. An island of women warriors. She had wondered at one point what it would be like growing up there. "I guess I just wanted to hear about it."

"Oh, well it's beautiful. The ocean is clear blue and the hills that fresh ripe green. My people are many and they live in a city so different to the modern structures of today. My mother and my aunt…" Diana cut herself off a small smile on her face now. "I do miss it. You know, one day I will bring you there. You'll fit in well." Rae gave a sort of forced smile at that. "But not anytime soon. Tomorrow is your wedding and I will be at your mom and dad's…"

"Aunt and Uncle's," Rae said again, and nearly hit herself. She had to stop doing that, but as much as she loved Nora and Henry and thought of them like parents, considered herself their daughter, for some reason them being called her actual parents had always felt wrong.

"Bright and early," Diana continued, not questioning Rae's outburst, "for make-up and to change into my maid of honor dress." Rae had figured when Iris had said Diana and Thea were maid of honor and bridesmaid it was Diana who was the maid of honor. As much as she loved Thea, her and Diana had always been closer.

"Yeah," Rae said with nod, not really caring about this wedding crap.

"Oh, and I have to say I was unsure of this new outfit yesterday but it's growing on me," Diana said. "It's time for you to get out of your father's shadow just a little. The adjustments make the Flash your own."

"Yeah, I like it," Rae said truthfully having loved the new suit, the minute she put it on, albeit in her proper timeline. She then ran off, leaving Diana alone.

-New Justice-

Aquaman was waist-deep in the ocean by the lighthouse when Rae got there. His trident in hand as he looked at the sea. "Aqua!" Rae yelled out, making the man jump. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings."

"You shouldn't sneak up on people," Arthur said, coming out of the water. "I almost didn't recognize you there." Rae knew it was a comment to her outfit. "But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be preparing for tomorrow?"

"Nothing to prepare," Rae said, getting annoyed that everyone was wedding crazy. "Actually, what are you doing at a lighthouse?"

"Did you forget I live here?" Arthur asked, and that shocked Rae. The Aquaman she knew lived in Atlantis and came up to land via the zap tunnels when needed. Sometimes he had slept in Watchtower. "Since the war ended in Atlantis… I have not liked being down there. My wife got it covered. I prefer the land."

"Oh," Rae said, somehow glad this war in Atlantis still happened – it was how she had got Kaldur and Selena into her League, and how her Laurel had ended up taking in Arthur's own child. "Um… I was wondering… I have not seen Aqualad in a while. Where is he?" Arthur's face fell, and Rae thought she saw anger in his eyes.

"I guess I forgot to tell you. Kaldur and his girlfriend Selena are in prison in Atlantis," Arthur said and once again Rae felt a pain inside her. Aqualad had been her friend even before he joined the new League. They had bonded long ago. "They started the war by killing my brother." Arthur continued, that one shocking her – the war had a much different start here. "Said he was plotting against me – a resistance who wanted the throne overturned used it to get some supporters of Orm to join them. I managed to stop the war but not before it took my son." That shocked and hurt Rae as well. She liked little Arthur and Laurel was a true mother to him. She didn't know how she was still able to take all this pain though and not break down once more. Maybe years of hiding her feelings and being the Flash helped now. Those walls she had rebuilt last night. "Kaldur and Selena… they had no proof of what they said. I had no choice. For peace in Atlantis I had to lock them up… but with my boy gone…"

"I'm sorry," Rae said, seeing Arthur's jaw quiver with emotion. "I was just… wondering if he could come tomorrow." Rae couldn't believe she was using this wedding as an excuse.

"Well, I'll be there of course," Arthur said, putting an arm around Rae. "Do you want…?" Arthur never finished as Rae ran off.

-New Justice-

The three Green Lanterns were training with each other when Rae showed up. They deciding to play and put a green wall in front of her, which she ran up. John gave her a floor to stand on, the three floating around her. "So what's the blushing bride doing with us?" John Stewart asked.

"Maybe asking for fashion tips," Hal Jordan joked. It seemed Rae could not get away from the new outfit and the wedding this day. She missed when she could not get away from the video of her throwing a pie in Frankie face. At least that was in the past for her. "Just kidding. It's nice."

"I was just running," Rae said. "I saw you here. It's been a while since we chatted."

"Well who's fault is that?" Alan Scott said with a smile. "Tell that man of yours we're so busting his balls tomorrow for not including us in his wedding party."

"Yeah, why does Clark get included and not us?" John pointed out, but the good humor of it let Rae know they were joking.

"Yeah," Rae said, eyes rolling. "Alan… erm, how's the grandkids?" Rae had no idea how else to say it. She saw the look on Alan's face and saw Hal put a hand on him. "Did I…?"

"I never knew I told you about them," Alan said and Rae nodded. It was a lie. Alan never mentioned his family in the timeline she was from. "About a year ago they went on a camping trip with some friends. A prisoner escaped from a nearby jail and murdered them all. Except their friend Jessica, who ran, but a power ring was drawn to her. We had no choice but to put her down."

Rae remembered the events in her timeline. Her Jade and Jon hadn't gone on that trip, but the ring did call to Jessica. They had saved Jessica but because Jade and Jon were not chosen as Lanterns in this timeline, it seemed all three were dead. The three Js were gone. Rae was not getting used to hearing her new League was dead. It hurt every single time.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" Rae started.

"You didn't know," Alan commented. "It's fine."

"Yeah," Rae said, although she did not mean it. "I've got to go." Rae ran, jumping off John's green floor he made and down on to the ground.

"Was that odd?" John asked, his two fellow Lanterns agreeing. It had been an unusual encounter.

-New Justice-

Rae ran through the wall, surprising J'onn J'onnz who was in his home in his human form – the one Rae was used to seeing, and not the one she had seen on Alien – although here he had also decided to go with an African American, slightly older age man. He was bald though and had a kind face.

"Flash?" J'onn said, surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"How's M'Gann doing?" Rae asked not beating around the bush. She kept getting beaten down today and just wanted to get it over with. It was like pulling off a Band-Aid – she didn't want small talk and just suspected M'Gann to be dead or imprisoned or something now.

"Same, but it's nice of you to ask," J'onn said, signaling for Rae to follow him, and he bought her to a door. "Reinforced, so she can't break out or hurt anyone."

J'onn opened the door and Rae looked in to see M'Gann laying on the floor. "She's retreated to the back of her mind because of what was done to her by the White Martians. I can't reach her." J'onn was sad as he said this.

Rae bent down and looked at M'Gann, remembering the M'Gann she knew, the hero who had a little fear inside. She was able to overcome it though in her timeline. Here though she had not. Rae had to do everything she could not to cry. It was all too much.

"Rae?" J'onn said and Rae turned to him as J'onn closed the door. "I know we are not the closest but thank you for inviting me to the wedding. I need some time away," J'onn said. "And you will make a beautiful bride." Rae didn't say anything. She didn't want to. "Then again, you're beautiful in anything."

"Thanks," Rae mumbled and then ran out as suddenly as she came leaving a confused J'onn, who had felt something off with Rae's mind the moment she came in. It was more than wedding jitters, but he didn't want to pry into the mind of one of his League members.

-New Justice-

It had taken Rae a few minutes to track down Adam Cray. He wasn't in Phoenix, and she had discovered around the time he should have joined the League he had been transferred to Gotham. He had died not long later, and it had been a weird explanation. She now stood in front of his grave, seeing the words 'Adam Cray' on the stone. He wasn't even 40.

She kneeled in front of it, letting the tears leak out of her eyes. Not just for Adam, but for every member of her League that was gone in this new timeline or in prison. She hadn't even seen what happened to the Canaries or Kara yet, saving her two fellow leaders for last, but if Kara was… she didn't know what she would do if Kara was dead. She might curl into a little ball and not be able to get up. She didn't even know if she'd be able to continue. How could she change the timeline back? She knew the date, the place and the circumstances… but was it possible?

She heard it before she saw it. She jumped up and turned around just in time to catch the device. She recognized one of Batman throwing stars. "Did you really think you could get a speedster so easily?" Rae asked, throwing the device back at Batman who had appeared with Batgirl silently by his side. Rae quickly made sure the goggles were covering her eyes. She did not want the Bats to see she had been crying and her goggles made it her eyes were unseen.

"Didn't recognized you," Batman said, and Rae knew he was making a reference to the outfit. "You know I didn't give you that badge to put on the new outfit." Rae's hand went to the badge on her right side. The Justice League symbol. "Did you take it off your old one or steal it from Watchtower?"

"Does it matter? I'm a member of the League," Rae said, not sure where the attitude was coming from. She and Bruce hadn't been very close in the other timeline – he was hard to get close to, but she had respected him though and he respected her. There was something going on here though. Bruce had done something. "What do you want?"

"You're in my city," Bruce said. "Why would you come here on this day to the grave of a wannabe hero?"

"Adam would have been great," Rae said, suddenly angry. No one made fun of her League, not even a member of her former League.

"The ability to shrink and his suit does not a hero make," Bruce said. "I know you're still mad at me for what happened with Metallo." It was an unfamiliar name. Rae had never heard of a Metallo, but she guessed it was the reason Clark was also mad. "But he made the body. Under my orders. All I did was provide the brain and the Kryptonite needed."

The words Kryptonite made Rae stand up. "You used Kryptonite?" Rae asked, anger in her voice but Bruce did not hear it as the question it was. He thought she knew what he was on about, after all.

"The robot needed a power source. How was I supposed to know it was going to go right after Clark?" Bruce said, and that was all Rae needed to know to figure out the odd rift in the League – Bruce had made some Kryptonite-powered robot that had nearly killed Clark. "I could have figured out how to control it if Adam here had not tried to go stop it."

"He was a hero," Rae said automatically, imagining in her mind's eye Adam in his Atom suit fighting off some green-colored robot while Bruce stood back and watched. "Fixing your mistake."

"Flash," Barbra finally said. "We don't need to go over the past. We all know what happened. Regardless of reasons for what Bruce did, it's nearly been a year now. We need to fix our League. You need to talk to Clark, get him to forgive."

"And why would I do that?" Rae said, realizing she was getting too into this – this was not why she was here. She shouldn't even be here. "I need to go."

"Congratulations, by the way," Bruce said before she left. "My invite must have gotten lost in the mail."

"I'm pretty sure it didn't," Rae said, running off as Barbra giggled, causing Bruce look at her.

"What? It was funny," Barbra said with a shrug. "But yeah, that didn't go well."

"It was your idea to reach out to the Flash," Bruce commented.

"She has pull with them," Barbra shrugged.

"But she's completely loyal to Clark. Always on his side. She has even broken off her friendship with you for him," Bruce said, and Barbra looked down at that. The split in the League had made a lot of friendship go as people took sides. Barbra stayed by Bruce's side, of course.

-New Justice-

Team Arrow was in their headquarters when Rae ran in, surprising them.

"Hey!" Thea said. "We were just talking about you." Rae raised an eyebrow. "Yelling at these two I need to be at your mom and dad…"

"Aunt and… sorry," Rae almost corrected once again and sighed. How could she not let them say mom and dad? What was so wrong about that, after all?

"Their place early," Thea finished, with an odd look at Rae

"Did Frankie make that suit?" Roy asked, making Rae give him a look. "I've been thinking of getting a new one. It's nice." Rae had to give a tiny smile at that. Frankie would have loved to make new suits for the other League members.

"Actually, I just needed to double check something. I had a guest list issue. Are you guys bringing a guest?" Rae asked. It was the only excuse she could think of here on why to ask them about the Canaries.

"No," Thea said with a head shake. "My boyfriend got his own invite." Roy smiled, kissing Thea and Rae had to hold back her shock. The two had not been dating when they had died.

"I'm alone," Oliver said.

"What about your wife?" Rae said, fearing the worst, but hoping Laurel just didn't want to come. It would hurt since, except for Kara, she considered herself closest to the Canaries in the new League.

Oliver bowed his head and looked away at that. "I thought we told you," Thea said, seeming shocked as she moved quickly over to Rae. "Laurel's dead." Rae had been expecting that, she really had, but it didn't hurt less. It maybe even hurt more. "She was one of the three Canaries we told you about. We knew actually but let them go on their own. It was her, her cousin Dinah, and her sister Sara who died."

"They must have gotten in over their heads," Roy finished.

"I'm going to find whatever bastard did it and kill him," Oliver said darkly. "Eventually he or she will be mine."

"I'm sorry," Rae said, seeming to have repeated it many times this day. She was hurting as much them, but they didn't know it. She had to leave.

She ran out, having another place to go. Just one. The one she feared the most.

-New Justice-

Rae was back in civilian clothes, putting her helmet and her outfit in a backpack. She had never paid to get into the Sanctuary before, but she had to do this normally. She kept putting her hand on the necklace as she walked in.

The place was the same. The same red light over the animals – the same animals walking around, in fact. It was almost comforting, but she still had to find Kara.

That was when barking caught her ears. She recognized Bruno and the pack of dogs. It was the puppy Bruno was beating up that caught her attention. "Clark!" Rae mumbled, seeing her dog and running to him, maybe a little too fast as she pushed Bruno away, surprising the dog. "Get away from him!" Bruno growled at that but knew better than to attack a human and walked off.

"Hey boy," Rae mumbled. Clark was injured and bleeding. Rae picked him up, holding him close as she ran at a human speed towards Kara's house. When she got to the fence surrounding it she heard a voice calling.

"This is a private area!" Rae looked up to see Kara walking with an employee by her side. She couldn't help but smile, glad that at least Kara wasn't dead or imprisoned. "You have to… Buddy." Kara was looking at Rae arms and the dog growled a little. "What happened?" Kara seemed not to care Rae was here at that moment as her attention went to the dog. Her dog, Rae realized.

"A black dog was…"

"You went after Bruno again," Kara said to the dog, seeming to get what happened just from Rae's words.

"We can get him to the medical area," the employee said.

"No time," Kara said. "I got everything in my house. Continue looking." Kara turned to Rae and Rae had to do everything not to lean in and kiss her. "Can you come with me? I'm going to need someone to hold him. I'm Kara by the way. Head vet around here."

"I'm Rae," Rae said as Kara opened the gate and the two ran to the familiar house. Rae had walked into this house maybe a hundred times already and was pleased nothing was different as she did this time. The house was the same. Misty was in a room and ran up, seeing the puppy in Rae's arm. Dizzy and Marble were fooling around nearby. The only thing missing was Chris. The boy was not anywhere to be found and Rae had the feeling he was never made here.

Rae sat down as Kara brought out some medical equipment and started stitching up the puppy. "Thanks for saving Buddy," Kara said, to receive another growl from the dog.

"I don't think he likes that name," Rae stated, not liking it herself. It was too… generic for a dog. For her dog.

"Well, when you reject 50 names you get stuck with what you get," Kara commented as she continued treating her dog. Misty stayed by Rae, rubbing against her leg. "It seems Misty likes you. You did save her puppy after all." Kara smiled as she then patted the dog. "Right. All done." Kara smiled looking up at Rae. "Hey, that necklace looks just like my mom's…"

"Your mom's?" Rae questioned, seeming stunned. She had just thought Kara bought the necklace. Kara never mentioned it was her mother's.

"Yeah, my mom gave it to me before she died. I keep it in a jewelry box," Kara commented as Rae put her hand on the necklace and then hid it under her shirt. She did not need to answer this question.

"What were you looking for?" Rae asked, to change the subject, not letting go of the dog she knew as hers and 'Buddy' seemed to snuggle next into her. "Before, you said to your employee…?"

"Oh it's… well…. There's this cat. Kryptonian cat, obviously. Runt of her litter. The cats had abandoned her. The dogs had picked on her. I thought she was going to die. It happens that a runt is born and does not make it, but this cat, she came here. This was about a year ago. Actually, a year ago come October. She was so determined to live so I had to save her and let her take in the yellow sun. Hex lived, but then yesterday she just disappeared. No trace. Just gone. Not even her tracker collar can be found."

Rae knew where Hex was. She remembered Karry Universe's Kara bringing the cat to Watchtower. Taking it back home with her. She had seen it when she went to the twins' birthday. That cat was safely on Karry Universe, away from the changed timeline. It had not affected her, but it seems this Kara had the memories of the changed timeline regarding Hex and now that Hex wasn't on the world… well, she had vanished.

"Hey, how about I give you a tour?" Kara said, smiling at her. "I can show you things no one knows. There this waterfall and a secret cave… very private." Rae got what Kara was doing. She was hitting on Rae, trying to get her in bed. Kara was the same woman Karry's Kara had brought into Watchtower nearly a year ago. The commitment issues woman who liked one-night stands. Rae didn't know whether to feel relieved or not. At least Kara was here and alive – the only member of her new League who was fine. But at the same time this Kara was not Supergirl. She was not Rae's girlfriend and it hurt Rae to sit there and not be able to kiss her. Not be able to hold. The hole in her heart still ached.

Misty ran to the door and a moment later it opened; Rae saw Krypto before Krypto saw her, but when Krypto had greeted his mate, the next thing Rae knew Krypto was running at her and licking her face. "Krypto!" Rae yelled, confusing Kara.

"Rae?" Rae heard the voice as she pushed Krypto down and saw Clark standing there still in his Superman outfit.

"You two know each other?" Kara asked, seeming lost. Rae had not expected Clark to show up here. She hadn't thought to.

"Um… well… Kara, this is Rae… or as she's better known as the Flash," Clark said, making Kara take a step back in shock. "Rae, this is my cousin Kara. And yes, she's Kryptonian." Rae didn't react. She already knew this information, but Clark must have taken the non-reaction wrong because he started to explain: "I was going to tell you. I really was. We had this big plan but then with Metallo and well… things just went wrong… And what are you doing here?"

"She saved Buddy," Kara said, to another growl from the dog in her arms. Krypto wagged his tail.

"Well that's good," Clark said. "And Rae, I hope you're not…"

"Clark, stop," Rae said standing up, keeping the puppy in her arms. The nearly one-year-old dog didn't seem to mind though. It was then Rae noticed how big her dog was getting. It had been a while she had carried him for this long, but she didn't want to put him down. "I'm not angry. We all have our lives. Our secrets. I'm not mad at you. I never could be." The answer seemed to calm Clark down.

"I'm going to…" Rae didn't finish her sentence. Rae needed to step outside, and so she did at super speed, still with the dog currently being called Buddy. He seemed to enjoy it as Rae stopped outside the house. She saw Kal walking around the house and noticed Beppo jumping on his back. At least Beppo was still a trouble maker.

This world felt so odd. It was worse than being on other Earths. At least there she knew they would be different and her world was still there, accessible. Her world was gone now, because this was not her world. And she felt so alone – even with her entire old League here. This world was not right. She had to go back. She had to save Barry so Barry would become the Reverse Flash. She had to play a part now in her League dying. No matter how hard it was, she had to make sure they died now – it was the right thing to do.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rae heard Clark say and saw he had walked out of the house to find her. "You seem… what are you doing here the day before your wedding?"

"I needed to get away," Rae said, playing the part again. "I needed to think."

"Anything you want to share?" Clark asked.

"A hero does what is right no matter how hard," Rae said, remembering the line. "Remember that. It was the first lesson you ever taught me."

"No, it wasn't," Clark said, shaking his head.

"Yes, it was," Rae countered.

"No, the first thing I ever taught you was not to get caught up in your cousin's murder," Clark said, and Rae could not believe that. In this world she could not even have a heart-to-heart with her mentor. "But… your point?"

"I've got to do something. And it's the right thing to do," Rae said, putting her head down to the puppy and kissing him. "I'm fixing this." She whispered to him before she held him out to Clark, who took him. Rae then at super speed, she changed into her outfit which was in her bag so fast that even Clark could not see her change.

Rae stood in her outfit, her goggles on and her helmet on her head. "Do you need help?" Clark asked.

"No," Rae said, shaking her head. "Just do me one thing. Tell no one I was here."

"Okay," Clark said with a nod. "See you tomorrow. I'll be at the church bright and early in my suit."

"See you tomorrow," Rae said, but it was hollow. If she had her way, soon this timeline would be gone, and Clark would be dead again. It was the right call though, but Rae couldn't even hug her mentor knowing what she was about to do. Instead she turned to Kara who had just come outside. "I'll see you again Kara."

Kara couldn't answer as Rae ran off, leaving the two Kryptonians alone with the animals. Buddy moaned clearly, upset Rae was gone. "You never told me the Flash was so hot," Kara said to her cousin.

"She's getting married tomorrow," Clark told her cousin.

"Really…? I didn't pick that up, the looks she gave me I thought she was into me," Kara said.

"She's marrying a guy tomorrow…" Clark paused. Something about the way Rae was threw him off. "Maybe."

"Well, I think Buddy liked her," Kara said to get a growl from the dog. "Maybe she could use a sidekick." The dog's head picked up and he barked, causing Clark to smile.

-New Justice-

Rae ran. She thought of running back to the past immediately, but she knew she only had one shot at this. She had to have a plan. She had to see. And she had goggles that recorded everything. She needed a place to work and she knew where. She went to a zap tunnel and went to Home Base.

The place was not the secondary base she had come to know, restored by Adam, Donna and M'Gann... It was abandoned. There was old equipment laying abandoned. Dust gathering… but it would work. The equipment, while old, was useable, and she managed to connect her goggles to a computer, accessing the recordings in her goggles.

She spent the entire night watching her and Savitar's fight. Freezing it, zooming in, taking in all the details. She clearly now saw Barry standing, not even running as Savitar's suit exploded. It was painful to watch at first – she had been too distracted by stopping the villain, not to mention knowing she was out of her time, to see how badly the kids around her were injured. She hadn't even noticed Barry the first time. But now she needed to know everything, every move, every mistake. Every chance of making this right.

She thought about running to the past and grabbing Barry the moment of the explosion before she realized the explosion had happened at super speed. There was no way to grab him in time, she couldn't even phase him through the pieces traveling at that speed. Unless she went and moved him early. But that in turn could change the course of his life or even her own. He could grow to respect Rae instead of hating her, and this timeline would be more intact than the one she came from. She only had one shot to get this right.

…

"This is useless," Rae said after a long night, stomping her feet. She just couldn't work out how to do this – how to stop Savitar, let Barry survive, but also keep his hatred of her and her League. "I need someone smarter than me. Someone who knows my powers. Who knows science who… oh, damn it."

Rae knew who she was talking about. There was only one person left who fit the description with her nerds gone. She needed Frankie's help. "Okay…" She sighed. "So, where's this wedding taking place?" Rae asked herself, going to find it online.


	10. Flashpoint- A Split League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae has decided to put the timeline right and she needs help. Turning to her old league, but some of them might not be so willing to help.

The church was beautiful and everything was ready besides one problem. There was no Rae. Nora and Henry were at the front of the church, greeting guest. Keeping their cool and not letting anyone know the bride was missing.

"Ms. Grant," Nora said, recognizing her daughter's boss with her husband and kids. "So glad you could come."

"Well, the kids wanted to come," Cat said. Dawn and Carter were smiling, Carter having a cane in his hand – still blind in this timeline but having got used to his powers. "How's Rain doing?"

"Oh, nervous but ready. She's in the back," Nora said. "I'll let her know you got here." Nora shook their hands.

"So, you're just an expert liar," Iris said when the group had walked off. Since yesterday the Allens had told the Wests everything and in return, they had told the Allens about Walter and Julia. Nora and Henry had assured them when Rae found out she would want to help the twins with their powers.

"Lower your voice," Nora said quickly, concerned that they did not know where Rae was, but they were not going to let the guest know that. She was a speedster – she would be here on time, surely?

Diana walked up to them, in her dress. "Did you find her?" Henry asked, excusing himself from some new guests.

"No," Diana said, shaking her head and turning to Thea who was standing with them. "Thea, go get the others. I'll grab Frankie and Clark." The two went into the church and returned a moment later. Diana had Clark and Frankie. Following Thea was Oliver, Roy, Courtney, Alan, John, Hal, J'onn, Arthur, Constantine, Crystal, Mon-El, and Mari. A lot of League members.

"Are they all members of the Justice League?" Julia asked, making people look at her.

"Can you two stall this?" Nora asked and the group went out to the front step of the church. "We don't know where Rae is."

"What do you mean you don't know where Rae is?" Frankie asked.

"She never showed up this morning for hair or makeup," Nora stated.

"I looked everywhere," Diana said. "Even asked Red but he can't find her. We don't know where she is." Diana then remembered yesterday. "And she was acting weird yesterday."

"You can say that again," John said, as the group agreed. It seemed a lot of them had strange encounters with Rae yesterday.

"Clark," Diana finally said, seeing him. He had not said a word but Diana knew him well enough to see he was hiding something. "Did you see her yesterday?"

All turned to Clark. "I told her I would not say anything," Clark admitted. "But… well… I kind of thought she was going to break up with Frankie. Didn't think she would just leave you at the altar though."

"Who had left at the altar?" Roy suddenly asked, making eyes turn to him now. "What? We've been betting on how this relationship would end for years." The League members murmured their agreement, although knowing how bad this was, none wanted to make a big deal out of their bets.

"She's not leaving me," Frankie said stubbornly.

"I think she is getting cold feet," Crystal stated, eyes now turning to her. "No pun intended, but it sounds like she's having doubts. I mean she's 23. She's only ever dated you. It would be fair for her to want to live a life."

"She's not getting cold feet. I need her. She's my everything," Frankie said, desperately. "I have nothing else but her."

"Well, I agree you deserve an explanation from her. Did you put any tracking into her new suit?" Diana asked making Frankie frowned at that.

"What new suit?" Frankie asked with a raised eyebrow. He had not made a new suit and had not heard of it either.

"You didn't make her suit?" John asked and Frankie shook his head. "Any other options."

"Her communicator and coms were on the wrong frequency and never switched back," Diana said. "We can't…" Before she could finish there was a flash and then Frankie was gone. "Red, come on coms!"

"Yes," Red Tornado's voice said.

"Flash just showed up and took her fiancée. Any idea where she went?" Diana asked.

"Well, this is interesting – the zap tunnel closest to you has been used… to go to our old island headquarters," Red Tornado said.

"Our island? Has Rae ever even been there?" Diana asked, looking around at the League gathered, but they shrugged. "Let's go see what's going on."

"We're coming too," Nora and Henry said. "We have to know." The group nodded, not arguing this and indicated for Nora and Henry to follow them.

"I will meet you at the zap tunnel to prepare it for a big transfer," Red said as the group went to walk.

-New Justice-

Rae let go of a surprised Frankie when they were in Home Base. "Rae? What are… you really do have a new suit," Frankie said, seeming confused and upset.

"Forget the suit," Rae said, getting annoyed at everyone mentioning it.

"Yes, forget the suit and explain to me why you're not dressed for our wedding," Frankie now changed tact. "We're getting married today, Rae…"

"Forget that. I need your help with something important, and if you can give me a minute…" Rae said not wanting to get into a fight with Frankie but seeming to be sucked into it. "I need your help."

"This isn't more important than us, than our wedding, Rae. I don't know what's gotten into you," Frankie said, and before Rae could respond the zap tunnel opened and the League that was gathered at her wedding – along with her aunt and uncle – came through, along with Red Tornado. She should have expected it. The zap tunnel was very close to the church. "No, actually, I know what's gotten into you. Them! You're always the Flash. Always in the Justice League. This is our wedding day. Can't you stop? Can't this day be about me for once? About us?"

Rae looked at Frankie and then started laughing. She couldn't help it. They'd had this argument long ago, Frankie being jealous about the Justice League… it felt so last year. "I feel like I am stuck in a rerun, only I do not have the pie," Rae said, confusing everyone. "Okay, I need to speed this along." Rae decided there and then – if she couldn't tell Frankie, she had to show him. "So, let me reintroduce you to some lost history."

Rae took out her communicator. "I yelled at Adam for putting this in the communicators, but I think when I get him back I have to thank him." Rae went to the video, put it on and then transferred it to the screen.

It was familiar footage. Famous footage, in fact…

"You're using Kara as an excuse for jumping into bed with someone else. I've just made a new friend. Is Kara your excuse for everything?" The Rae in the video screamed. This was where the famous pie video started.

"How long have you…?" Clark was about to ask, but Rae put a finger over her mouth to quiet him.

Everyone silently watched the video, through the comments on Ms. Grant and on to Frankie asking for the pie. Then Rae throwing the pie in his face. "The jokes on you. It's still good." Video Frankie was yelling as Rae was walking away.

"That… that never happened," Frankie said when the screen went blank, noticing the looks he was getting from the League.

"It did. Or it was supposed to. In the correct timeline," Rae said. "The timeline I am from."

"You time traveled," Frankie said, getting it right away. "To fix our…?"

"No," Rae said, cutting Frankie off. "The last thing I would ever time travel for is us. It was an accident. I was fighting a speedster named Savitar. We went to the past and royally screwed things up. And I need you to help me fix it."

"Why would I fix that?" Frankie said, pointing at the screen. "You can just try. We could…"

"You can moan and pout, but I am going to try to get my timeline back with your help or not," Rae said simply.

"Why? Why can't you be happy with me?" Frankie said.

"Because I don't love you," Rae sighed, tired of this as she took off the ring Frankie had put on her finger yesterday and placing it down. She couldn't wear it anymore. She didn't want to wear it anyway. "Not anymore. I am in love with someone else. And I want her back."

"Her?" Frankie said, catching that line.

"Yes her. Okay. I'm bi. Or well… I only want one person and it's a girl so maybe I'm gay now," Rae said, shrugging this off. She had dealt with this in the speed force a while back, too.

"Who had money on Rae being gay?" Roy asked.

"Mr. Harper!" Diana snapped, angrily at him.

"Okay… Not the time," Roy quietened, to angry looks from everyone.

"And Frankie, you and I were not meant to be," Rae said, shaking her head seeing she had crushed this version of her friend.

"How could any timeline lead to that? To you…" Frankie paused.

"You really want to know?" Rae asked, and Frankie nodded. Rae took a deep breath. She couldn't look at the League she had here as she said it. "It was when I was the last surviving member of the Justice League."

"Wait, rewind. What?" Hal was the one to say it, but Rae ignored him.

"When everyone was dead, and I was left to the task of rebuilding what was lost, you were the biggest jerk in the multiverse. That's not an exaggeration. I literally have friends on other earths who call you a jerk," Rae said. "It wasn't enough that I added you to the League, you wanted to be second in command and threw a hissy fit when I choose someone else to be my second. You disobeyed orders. Spied on my second. Made every single member of the new League hate you, which led to that, and to you eventually quitting the League." Rae bent down to get to eye level with Frankie who had sat down on a chair while she was talking. "But it's okay, Frankie, because we were not meant to be with each other. Our relationship was toxic and we both found our soulmates. Yours is Gypsy. Mine is Kara."

"Wait, what?" Clark asked, stunned.

"And you're my friend. My best friend," Rae continued, ignoring Clark. "We will always be friends. And yes, you made this outfit – my version of you – which I love. So I am asking you Frankie, as my best friend... help me fix my mistake. Help me get us back to the right timeline, to our right loves." Rae held out her hand. "One last time. Me and you together. Team Flash."

Frankie looked up, seeming unsure but then took her hand. "Team Flash," he repeated knowing he had to help her. "On the plus side we won't have to call off the wedding if it never happened," he did understand time travel at least.

"You want to change the timeline to kill us," Mon spoke up, making Rae finally turn to her old League and her aunt and uncle. Nora and Henry were staying very quiet, but she knew they had questions.

"This was an accident I need to fix. And yes, in the right timeline you are dead. You're all dead," Rae said, finding it hard to say but he had to.

"Why would you want to do that?" John asked. "We're here. We're alive. Don't you care about us?"

"Don't even go there," Rae said as she was accused of not caring of them. "I watched you die. All of you. I was unable to save you. And you… I held you in my arm," Rae looked at Clark at that, "as you passed, not even able to give me your last words. Me begging you not to leave me alone. I gave your bodies to your families. Had to comfort them. I cried for you."

"And you don't have to do that anymore. We're here," Thea said.

"But this isn't meant to be. You can tell that. The League is fracturing… because you all weren't meant to survive," she knew this. It made sense. "And I moved on," Rae continued. "I mourned for you all, and I moved on. You're here a live but you're a ghost to me. It's been a year now – a year where out of the ruins that was the old League, I made a new League. A League that is great – just as good as you. In fact, Rip Hunter," Rae's eyes moved to Courtney who took a step back as she said it, "a Time Master, told me the old League were heroes, but the new League I was making were legends. And they trust me as their leader. They would follow me to hell and back if I asked them, and I have," she remembered just the other day asking if they would back out of killing Savitar, and they had had her back even in that moment. "In return I have to think about what's right for them." Rae turned to Clark as she repeated words he told Bruce. "You're not my League anymore. Your time is over." Rae took a step back from her old League, pointing at them. "It's their time now. And they deserve to have their time."

Rae went to play the video her goggles had taken of the meeting the Justice League had right before the timeline changed. They needed to see her League, see who was replacing them…

It started with her and Kara kissing. "I love you," Kara said as the kiss ended backing away and Clark looked at the video, mouth open.

The League, besides Oliver, gave him a look, wondering who this girl wearing his symbol was before the video turned to Adam. "He's the one…?"

Diana didn't finish as Oliver cut her off seeing Laurel. "Laurel!" He said, clearly shocked, happy and sad all in one instant.

"Sara," Thea pointed out.

"Dinah," Roy completed.

The screen turned as Rae turned to the barking in the video. "Buddy," Clark mumbled but was shocked when Rae yelled out his name at the dog. The group giggled, none of them knowing Jess, but then Aqualad and Aquagirl came into the screen. Arthur didn't say anything but when Caitlin talked, Crystal took a step forward.

"My sister," Crystal, mumbled as then Winn spoke.

"Is that Winn?" Frankie asked as Winn asked about the AI, MIA. Then the attention went to the video Red Tornado, looking slightly different thanks to Karry Universe. The Red Tornado standing in the room didn't say anything though, just watched the video.

"Donna," Diana said when Donna ran in, apologizing.

"M'Gann," J'onn said, seeing his niece up and about and happy.

"Where are my Lanterns?" The video Rae asked and that was when the three lanterns came in through the zap tunnel. Alan took a step closer and John and Hal both put a hand on their friend and mentor. Rae stopped the video just before she asked her nerds to explain about Savitar.

The gathered League was silent for a moment.

"Kara," Clark finally whispered. "She…"

"Clark," Rae said, removing the necklace from under her outfit and showing it to him. He knew what it was right away. "Speedsters and everything on them are protected when they change the timeline. I was wearing this because she gave it to me. I am madly in love with your cousin and she's in love with me." Clark was looking at Rae. "And she's a great hero. My second in command. People say she's better than you."

"Kaldur and Selena caused a war…" Arthur seemed to find his voice and Rae turned to him.

"That war was coming one way or the other. When you died, your brother killed your wife. He was so cruel your people revolted, and when the resistance took control they were going to kill your brother and your son. But Aqualad and Aquagirl risked everything to get us… so we could bring Arthur Junior to land."

"My son is supposed to be alive?" Arthur said almost not believing it but knowing he would trade his life for his son's life without question.

"Arthur Queen," Rae said, making Oliver turn. "The adoptive son of Laurel Queen. And we're making sure he grows into a good man. A good king to one day return to Atlantis and set it straight."

"Laurel," Oliver said, making Rae turn. Rae knew what he wanted. How she was alive. Who killed her here?

"Sara was a member of the League of Assassins. She ran from them. They went for her. We saved the Canaries and then I got Sara out of the League of Assassins. Sara is my third and the only member without a power. Laurel and Dinah are impressive as well." Rae let Oliver, Thea, and Roy take that in.

Rae turned to Alan. "Your grandkids were chosen to take your place. They never went on the camping trip. And we saved Jessica from the power ring," Rae told him.

"Caitlin. A hero?" Crystal spoke up. It seeming so strange to her.

"Caitlin became our doctor and saw the good we did first hand. It made her want to become a hero. When she was fired for being a meta human I needed her to save my life. One foot into hero life already, she stepped all the way in. She became Wild Fire." Rae explained as simply as she could at how Caitlin came to be in the League.

"With me gone, my sister took my place," Crystal said, getting it now, and Rae nodded.

"And Donna took mine," Diana said, having been silent.

"She's a great warrior. You would be proud," Rae said, knowing Diana well enough to know she would be proud of the Donna Rae had gotten to know.

"What about M'Gann?" J'onn asked, not being able to understand how his niece was up and about in this timeline, when his had to be locked in a room and sedated here.

"M'Gann pushed aside that fear that has her paralysis here because we needed her to. To help us. Without you there to protect her…"

"She overcame it," J'onn said, and Rae nodded.

"Seems I am alive," Red Tornado said. "New body."

"Took us a while to rebuild you," Rae said, deciding not to mention Karry Universe's part in this. "By the time you came back the League was settled so you let me, Kara, and Sara continue."

"Logical," Red Tornado said.

"None of this information matters," Mari finally said. "That timeline is dead. We're alive. This time…"

"Is leaving," Clark said so suddenly and so forceful everyone turned to look at him. "You're going to put that timeline back." He told Rae.

"Clark?" Mon said, shocked.

"You're going to fix this timeline," Clark said, ignoring Mon. "And I regret not introducing you to Kara before, because maybe I could have seen my cousin happier than I have ever seen in her in real life." Clark hugged Rae close, and Rae realized this Clark hugged just as good as any other. She leaned into it until Clark stopped. Pulling back and putting both hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye. "And everything I taught you, all those little things, you teach to Kara and to…" Clark paused.

"Jason and Ellen, your kids," Rae supplied, surprising everyone in the room. "By the way, Diana slap him." Diana did, surprising Clark. "That's for not giving Lois the ring that's hidden in the Sanctuary yet." Clark seemed stunned but then laughed. "And I already started. And to Chris as well." Clark raised an eyebrow. "He's a teenaged clone of you. Don't ask. Long story."

"Clark we can't let her…"

"We will," Diana said, cutting Mon off. "I have been doing this longer than everyone in this room besides J'onn. I do not fear an honorable death, but my sister died with no honor here. I will gladly give my life so my sister will become the warrior she deserves to be."

"I cannot help M'Gann here. She's too far gone. But if me being dead gives her what she needs to live for real. I accept it," J'onn said, turning from his human form to Martian.

"Kaldur and Selena do not deserve their prison," Arthur said with a nod, "and I'd trade my life for my son's, gladly." He was on board with bringing Rae's timeline back.

"I would die for Laurel. And for Sara and Dinah," Oliver said, loosening his tie.

"Me too," Thea said with a nod. "They were like my sisters."

"Let's make this a trio," Roy said with a nod and a smile. He was on board.

"I saw Caitlin get depressed. She called me to tell me she loved me before taking her life. If she did not have to suffer that, I won't let her," Crystal said.

"My grandkids," Alan said. "Will live." He turned to John and Hal. "But I cannot ask you…"

"Your family is our family," John said right away.

"We're in," Hal stated.

"I have no reason to not help turn the timeline," Red Tornado said as eyes turned to him and Rae smiled. The League understood. Somehow, they did. Well most of them at least.

"Your all nuts," Mon said. "I'm not giving up my life." Mon had always loved life. It did not surprise Rae he did not want to change the timeline, but it hurt a bit. To know some would not understand.

"If you're not with us then leave," Clark said, taking a step forward.

"Fine," Mari said, also with Mon on this as she turned to head for the zap tunnel. She stopped though, turning to look at her friend. "Courtney?"

"No," Courtney said, shaking her head and surprising her friend. "I have been protecting the Spear of Destiny so that no one can rewrite time… so no one can do this. It would be pretty hypocritical of me to not put the timeline right. I am with them Mari."

Mari knew when Courtney was serious. "Constantine?" Mari asked turning to the last member in the room.

"There's a natural order to the universe," Constantine said, having been quiet throughout the whole thing. "Messing with time is not right. It needs to be set straight." Mon and Mari looked at the group but then left. "Not how I pictured this day ending up," Constantine added as Red Tornado moved over to turn off the zap tunnel.

"They will go tell the other members who might not agree with us," Red Tornado explained at his move. "We have Frankie here to make portals anyway."

"So what do you need?" Frankie asked, wondering why Rae needed his help.

"Rae?" Nora finally spoke before Rae could answer. "In this other timeline… you never started calling us mom and dad, did you?" Rae shook her head. "Why?"

"When did I start calling you mom and dad?" Rae asked, having figured this out already.

"When Barry…" Henry stopped. "Two speedsters fighting." Henry realized as it dawned on him.

"You killed your cousin?" Clark said, shocked, getting it as well.

"Twice technically," Rae said, holding up two fingers. Killing Barry did not affect her anymore it seemed. She had gotten use to the idea she was his killer.

"How do you kill someone twice?" John asked.

"You put a sword through their heart and then accidentally travel back in time and kill them again," Rae said, bringing up an image of Barry in his Reverse Flash costume. The original blue one, not the yellow he wore when he broke out. "Meet Barry Allen, or as the world knows him. The Reverse Flash. The most hated man on Earth. The man who killed the Justice League." Rae heard a soft cry from her aunt but could not turn to look at them she had to keep her walls built high when it came to Nora and Henry.

Rae then played the video of her and Savitar's fight. The footage she had been going over all night. "But… We need to save him. To save Barry and keep his hatred of me intact. Frankie, figure it out."

Frankie watched the video, transferring it to the computer he was by to watch closer and in slow motion, starting to make plans. Muttering to himself as he kept a close view of the moment on his screen.

"Should we?" J'onn asked after a moment, pointing wondering if there was anything he could do to help Frankie.

"No, leave him alone when he gets like this," Rae said, hoping Frankie needed space and would figure it out.

With nothing left to do, her attention finally went to Henry and Nora. "I'm sorry." Rae told them. "I'm sorry I'm not the girl you remember. That little girl calling you mom and dad. If it helps, I love being your daughter… You are my parents, but I just can't…"

"Call us mom and dad," Henry finished. "We always knew it was because Barry died. You tried to make us feel better and then it became habit, but we never understood why you didn't. You never laid eyes on Joan. Jay was dead when you were one…" Henry put a hand on Rae's shoulder. "You were two when you were talking but would not use the term mom or dad with us. We didn't know how you knew."

"I wish I could give you an answer, but I can't," Rae said, really wishing she could. She had no idea why, even at two, she did not call the man and woman raising her mom and dad. "And even if I did you won't remember this." Nora hugged Rae, followed by Henry and Rae hugged them back. They had just found out in every timeline Rae was their son's killer and they still loved her. She really could not ask for better parents.

"I got it," Frankie called, making everyone turn around. "You can't stop this so you want to stop this." Frankie said, moving the video back to when Savitar and Rae first arrived. It had been on the street. They had run to the school yard.

"Go back and stop her from traveling in the first place?" Alan spoke, thinking that's what Frankie meant.

"I can't time travel to a time that does not exist anymore and stop me from time traveling," Rae pointed out. "Have you not seen Back to the Future 2? Wait…. You made me watch Back to the Future 2."

"Good film," Frankie nodded to Rae. "No, you need to time travel to just the moment you and… what did you call him, Savitar…? To when you arrive and push them back into the future. Never reaching Barry."

"It's impossible. I have to build up speed to time travel and when I come out I automatically slow down. I can't push myself and two other people back into the future instantly," Rae said

"You can if you get a push of speed right before going in, by someone traveling at the same speed giving you a push," Frankie said.

"No one can travel at the same speed," Crystal pointed out. "It's the reason she's the fastest woman alive."

Rae thoughts went right to the multiverse and the other speedsters she knew, but she did not know what would happen to them if she changed the timeline with them in it. She had to think inside the box. She thought of Replicate for a moment but then saw Clark. "What if I give Clark a head start?"

"That will work," Frankie said with a smile. "I got to do some calculations."

"We have another problems," Red Tornado said. He and several others having been getting the other equipment working and putting on the news. It was on Central-National where the entire rest of the League was waiting.

Waiting for them.

"They want to stop you. They know it's there you will have to go." Red Tornado stated.

Diana turned to the TV thoughtful. "We could fight them, to give you time, but it would take all of us," Diana said. "Including Clark."

"And you can't do this without Clark," J'onn said.

"Any ideas?" Clark asked Rae.

Rae looked at it. "Walter and Julia…" Nora started.

"Plus and Minus are not even near fast enough," Rae said, shaking her head. "No," Rae said. "We need Supergirl." Clark turned to Rae at that. "She's just as fast as you. Actually, I think faster. And she's the only member of my new League in any position to help."

Clark nodded. "Okay," Clark said, knowing Rae was right. "But we cannot tell her I am dead in the right timeline – it's better she does not know."

"Agreed," Rae said. "Premo, I need a portal to the Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary. Everyone else, get changed into your outfits." Frankie opened a portal for Rae and Clark who went through.

-New Justice-

Rae and Clark exited the portal right in Kara's house, much to the surprise of the dogs and Kara herself, inside. Rae smiled as her dog, who she refused to even think of as Buddy, came running at her. She bent down to pet him.

"Kara, we need your help," Clark said Rae letting him take the lead. This Kara knew him and not her, after all.

Clark explained to Kara how Rae had accidentally changed time – leaving out the part of him being dead in the right timeline – and how they wanted to fix it, but half the League didn't want them to. "…so, we need you to help her," Clark finished.

Kara had sat down on her couch, remaining quiet, but turned to Rae who was playing with the dog. "I went looking for my mom's necklace after you left. It wasn't where I left it," Kara stated. "That's it, isn't it?" She pointed to the necklace still on display since leaving Home Base.

"Yes," Rae said nodding. "I was wearing it when I changed the timeline, so it stayed with me." Rae put her hand on the necklace.

"Why would you be wearing my mom's necklace?" Kara said. Clark hadn't told her the specifics of the proper timeline.

"Because you gave it to me," Rae said, surprising Kara. "In the other timeline we're close." Rae could see the doubt in Kara's eyes, so she took Kara's hand. There was only one way to do this. "Your favorite food is waffles. You have three waffle makers; a square one the Kents left here, a round one that was a gift, and a Mickey Mouse one you bought. You love all the animals in the Sanctuary but the Natus are your favorite – you get a little light in your eyes every time you talk about them. Beppo might be a pain in the ass, but you really love that monkey as well." Kara seemed shocked as Rae spilled out some information of hers as Clark looked on smiling.

"And that bracelet," Rae said, putting her hand on the bracelet Kara wore. "The one you wear every day – it belonged to your Aunt Astra. One day, before Krypton exploded, she came into your room and put that on your wrist. She told you she loved you, to never marry for the family and that relationships hurt. Then she went and blew herself and her abusive bastard of a husband up. You took her words to heart and that's why you are afraid of commitment."

"Wait, that's the reason why?" Clark said, seeming shocked and making Rae turn to him. "I knew it had something to do with her aunt, but I never knew the blowing up stuff…"

"Because I told no one that," Kara said quietly, seeming shocked.

"You told me," Rae said, turning back to Kara. "You held me in your arms as we floated above Home Base Island. You pointed out in the stars where your home was and you told me. Kara, we lost something here. And I need you to go upstairs, put on your Supergirl outfit – the one with the white shirt since you hate the color blue – and come help me get it back."

Kara took a breath and then looked at Clark. "It's the right thing to do," Clark said, and Kara nodded, going up the stairs.

She returned a minute later in her outfit.

"So, does he ever give Lois this?" Kara asked, holding the ring box up.

"She got it," Rae said with a smirk as Kara smiled, putting the ring down as Clark gave her a look. Rae waved her hand at him dismissively. "Premo. We could use a lift." He had been waiting, watching, as a portal opened for them and Rae was thankful Frankie had spied for once. The three moved into the portal.

At Home Base, the rest of the League were in their outfits. Henry and Nora were now by Frankie at the computers, although staying out of this.

"I got yours," Diana said, handing Clark his Superman outfit which he went and changed into. "And these…" Diana held out a couple of devices.

"What are they?" Rae asked never having seen them before.

"Anti-Kryptonite devices," Clark said, coming back in with his outfit on. "HR Wells made them before his nephew killed him." Clark put the device on and then gave one to Kara who put it on. "Since Bruce made Metallo with Kryptonite, we can't be too careful."

"Don't worry about HR," Rae however said, thinking she had to get her own League on that. "He'll be back soon."

"And you," Diana said to Kara, making Kara raise an eyebrow. "Nice to meet you. I wish we had met earlier." Diana slapped Clark around the head for that. "That's for being stupid." Kara giggled.

"Hey Kara," Oliver said in his Green Arrow outfit, counting his arrows.

"Oh. Hi Oliver," Kara said with a wave.

"You know her?" Thea said shocked.

"She runs the Sanctuary," Oliver said, and Thea slapped him.

"Okay stop slapping the men. We need to go." Rae couldn't help but smile at that. They had a plan.

Rae paused before the League went to move. This was it for them, Rae had thought it many times. She knew she would never see her original League again, but this time it was it. This time, no more time traveling. No more finding ways of seeing them… they were dead. "Thank you, everyone. Thank you for helping me."

Clark hugged Rae again at that. "Always," he whispered. "Premo, send us out."

Frankie opened the portal and one by the one the League went through – Clark and Diana first.

When they jumped to Central-National City, Clark and Diana came face to face with Batman, Batgirl, and Nightwing, the rest of their side coming around them as the last came out of the portal and Bruce's side surrounding them.

"Where's the Flash?" Bruce asked, noticing Rae was not with them as the portal closed.

"She's going to fix this," Clark said.

"How could you want to fix this? A world where we're dead? Our League gone?" Bruce growled, annoyed. "No matter what you think of me…"

"This is a fluke," Clark said stopping Bruce. "An accident. A mistake. We're meant to be dead. This split in the middle between you and I… Our lives don't matter more than the people who are meant to be here, who are meant to be alive. In fact, they matter less in the grand scheme of things, because we're meant to be gone and they are not."

"We die and new warriors, new heroes, take our place," Diana stated. "It's natural. It's the proper way of the world. And their League is superior to ours."

"How can you say that?" Dick asked.

"Because they can stand to be with each other," Clark said. "We're not the Justice League anymore. This Justice League is dead." Clark, as if to prove his point, ripped the Justice League badge off his costume. So did Diana, and one by one everyone on the Flash's side did – all throwing their badges to the floor. "And you'll have to kill us to stop what we are going to do."

"So be it," Bruce said. "Like you said then, everyone is replaceable – even you," he took something off his belt and opened it, a green rock was inside, but Clark did not move.

"I was prepared for that after Metallo," Clark said lighting up his eyes and hitting the rock with heat vison. Firestorm, who was on Bruce's side, sent out a blast to be matched by Crystal with a freeze blast.

And the fighting between the two halves of the Original Justice League started.

-New Justice-

"Oh wow," Nora said, watching the news which was all over the fighting. The words 'Justice League at War' was on the bottom of the screens. Rae could not stand to look at the screen, to see her old League fighting each other over her. It was not how she wanted to remember them.

"Okay, you two are ready to go," Frankie said. "I will direct you from here." Frankie handed Kara a com which she put in her ear. "Same frequency Rae's com is using, so only you two will be able to hear me."

"Okay. Aunt Nora, Uncle Henry," Rae said making them turn from the TV to face their daughter. "See you soon in the proper timeline… where there are meta human kids in the foster system who needs their foster parents." Rae smiled as Henry and Nora looked at each other, shocked. "They can't have better parents. I know I couldn't have."

"Rae," Frankie said, making Rae come over to him. "A house with a fence, dogs, two or three kids."

"A horse, monkey, and cat," Rae said confusing Frankie. "What? I thought we were saying random things."

"No, it's what you want. For the future. If it's not me who gives it to you, make sure she does." Frankie gave Kara a knowing look.

"Well, she already gave me a dog. She has a house with a dome around it – and a fence. A lot of fences. And we have a horse, monkey, and a cat. Multiple actually. She's an animal person." Rae gave a smirk, not saying anything about kids. Neither her or Kara were ready for that anytime soon. "Open the portal Premo. And thank you. I'll see you in the right timeline old friend." Frankie nodded, opened the portal and a slightly surprised Kara and Rae went through.

They appeared on the street, the fighting nearby. "Okay…" Before Frankie could finish over the coms Hawkgirl and Hawkman appeared near them – they must have been high in the air and noticed the disturbance.

"You will stop now!" Hawkgirl said.

"Why do you care?" Rae asked. "You'll be reincarnated anyway."

"She's distracting them, so you can run," Frankie told Kara, who got it, smirked and started running.

"Our League dead," Hawkman said.

"What about their family members who are not supposed to be dead? Supposed to be here. You can justify killing them for yourself. How does that make you a hero?" Rae said smiling; it was working. The two had not noticed Kara left.

"You can run now," Frankie said.

"Goodbye," Rae said and ran off.

"Oh, she's good," Hawkman said, turning to his partner.

"Carter," Kendra said, putting a hand on her soulmate. "One more life won't be so bad. Let her go." Carter looked at his soulmate, dropped his weapon, and nodded. Both taking off their Justice League badge and then kissing.

Rae ran, catching up to Kara. It felt like when they ran with each other just the other day across the city, only this was not for fun. All around her the old League was fighting with each other, the members with them stopping the ones without them from getting to her. Rae caught up to Kara.

"Push her, now," Frankie's voice was heard, and Rae felt Kara's hand on her back and then she felt the push.

Kara stopped as Rae disappeared into a time portal. "Good luck…" Kara mumbled, but then felt something go right through her. Pain and shock. Looking down she saw a green spear sticking out of her chest before it was removed. The anti-kryptonite devices worked against radiation but did not protect them from weapons made of the stuff.

She had just enough time to turn and see Batman holding the spear before she collapsed, dead.

"Kara!" Clark yelled, seeing Bruce standing over his cousin. Running up he picked her up in his arm screaming out, tears running down his face as he held his cousin.

"You made me do that," Bruce said, pointing the spear.

"It's too late!" Diana said, coming down as the fighting stopped at the yell. "The Flash is gone. Soon this will be over." Diana put a hand on Clark. "She will be alive and happy and so will my sister. Rae will take care of them."

-New Justice-

Rae ran through time, coming out of the speed force faster than she should and she could see a portal open as she continued to run. Her past self and Savitar coming out, but before they could run to the school park and cause the timeline Rae had just escaped from, Rae pushed into them at such a force she reopened the portal and all three went in.

And as they ran back to the future Rae saw her past self-disappear, and she heard a voice...

 _Rae,_ the voice said.  _Remember what time travel does. You're in the middle of it. Playing with fire. You must see to know, see who he is. To know what you must do. Remember everything._

The voice seemed to be coming from inside her and she had a feeling it was the speed force itself talking to her, but she didn't understand. She just ended the time traveling. How was she in the middle?

She and Savitar came out of the speed force and Rae stumbled, out falling to the street. She knew right away she was back, the hole in her heart was somehow gone. The part of her missing was back. Rae saw the device her past self had been carrying on the street before her. She went to get it, but Savitar stepped on it crushing the device underneath his foot.

She had brought Savitar back to life by saving Barry.

"How…?" Before Savitar could finish his sentence, heat vison was on him. Rae heard her League in her ear through the coms as Flash Pup, Superdog, and Kara came up.

"Another day," Savitar said, deciding to leave and running off.

"No one run after him!" Rae called. "It's over. He wins this one."

Rae couldn't help but laugh as Clark jumped on her, licking her face. Her Flash Pup was back. She hugged and kissed him, so happy to have him with her.

Kara had landed beside her. "Are you…?" Kara didn't finish as Rae shot up and kissed her passionately. She needed to kiss Kara, to be with Kara. After forever, Rae pulled back and Kara looked at Rae. "I didn't know we were letting the public know Supergirl and Flash were a thing?" There were people on the street with phones out. Rae knew she would see this everywhere. Maybe more than the pie video. She didn't care. It was new.

"No one can think any version of you is not with a version of me," Rae stated.

"Okay then," Kara said, and then kissed Rae herself.

After it was over Rae took Kara's hand. "Everyone, say your names into the com. One by one," Rae said. She needed to know everyone was here. Everyone was alright, so the timeline was back.

"Why?" Sara voice was heard.

"Who's leader here?" Rae asked and that got everyone to say their names into the com. Sara, Laurel, Dinah, Winn, Adam, Donna, M'Gann, Selena, Kaldur, Caitlin, Jess, Jon, Jade, Jessica… they were all here. Her entire League was back. Even Red Tornado was here as he always was.

"Everyone is okay." Rae sighed to herself, not sure if she wanted to cry for joy or laugh. "Wait, what about Premo?" She turned to Kara as she asked. Wanting to make sure her friend was alright.

"Urm, he's with Gypsy like before. Are you okay?" Kara asked.

"It's over." Rae smiled though, ignoring the question. "We're all back."

"What?" Kara asked. "The last time you were… Oh no." Kara got it. The portal, the sudden change of attitude, even letting Savitar go – Rae was acting like she did when she time traveled last time. "Time travel. Again?"

"It was worst this time," Rae said. "Run with me. Back to base." Rae didn't want to let go of Kara's hand, so Kara ran with her.

-New Justice-

Once they were back in Watchtower, Rae sat on Kara's lap and put her head on Kara's shoulder. It was surprising everyone, even Rae, at how clingy she was being, but she needed Kara right now. "How many times do I have to lose them?" Rae finally asked Kara, letting tears fall. Tears for her former League as the reality sunk in at what she had done to be back here. She knew she did the right thing though. She knew her old League needed to die, and she knew they knew that… but playing a part in it? Seeing them and losing them? It hurt every time.

"What happened?" Kara finally asked, the rest of the League also wanting an explanation.

Rae sighed. She had to explain as best she could. "When I ran back in time, I caused Barry to die prematurely. This caused an alternate reality where my old League was alive… Clark, Diana, Oliver… everyone. But they were fighting, and everything was wrong. I can't explain it…" she didn't want to, knowing what she'd have to reveal.

"Try us," Donna stated. It seemed like paradise. Barry dying and her sister alive.

"Well," Rae said and looked up to looked over at the canaries. "Dead, dead, dead," Rae stated, and then moved to Winn, "in jail." Rae pointed at Donna, "Dead… as good as dead." Rae pointed at M'Gann for the second one. "In jail in Atlantis, both of you." Rae pointed at the Aquas. "Dead." Rae pointed at Adam. "Dead, dead, dead, dead." Rae pointed at each of the three Js and then Caitlin. "In jail." Rae finally pointed at Jess. She didn't mention Red Tornado, since he was just fine in both timelines.

"In jail? For what?" Jess asked, curious.

"Killing HR," Rae said.

"Oh, understandable," Jess said, but his smirk made it clear it was a joke.

"And you were the same girl I met a year ago," Rae said turning to Kara and kissing her at that. Kara putting her arms around Rae and knowing what she meant by this.

"You had to choose between your old League and us," Laurel said, realizing exactly what had happened. "And you choose us."

"Of course, I did," Rae said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I put this League together. I made you all the heroes you are. You're my League, my family. I can never let that fate befall you if I can stop it. Not even for them." The group was silent for a moment and then they moved in, starting to hug Rae.

"Hey, what was your life like in… Flashpoint? Hey that's a good name for that timeline," Adam said with a smirk after the hugs were done.

"Weird. I thought that name too," Rae commented, remembering her self-monologue after finding out about Barry's early death. "But… well… I was the Flash still… in the Justice League… and engaged to Frankie." It took a moment and then people started to laugh. "Okay. Savitar is an issue for another day. Everyone, you can go home. Kara… I'm coming with you."

"Okay," Kara said understanding that Rae needed to be with her, and the two left.

-New Justice-

Chris was in the kitchen when he heard the door open.

"Hey what's for…" Chris stopped, seeing Rae walk in with Kara, both in their outfits with their dogs next to them. "Oh, Rae, please tell me you're cooking." Since going to Alien Earth with Rae, Chris had stopped being an ass and started to really like his cousin's girlfriend – especially when she cooked.

He was surprised though when Rae hugged him. "I'm glad you're back," Rae said confusing Chris.

"I've not gone anywhere," Chris pointed out.

"She's had a long, stressful few days," Kara stated for Chris. "Don't ask. I think you need to relax, Rae." Kara turned to her girlfriend, who had not let go of Kara's hand since they left Watchtower. "What about a bubble bath?"

"Kara," Rae said, remembering something from the other timeline and taking off her helmet, putting it on a counter along with her goggles. She took the necklace out from under her outfit. "I know this is your mom's necklace."

"Oh," Kara said, not knowing what else to say to that.

"Why did you give it to me?" Rae asked, feeling confused – she had been since she found out who it was from originally.

"Because I couldn't wear both the bracelet and the necklace," Kara said. "I tried when I first came to Earth, but it was too much. So, I put the necklace away and took it out when I needed to remember mom. But when we started to date. I… I wanted someone to wear it. Someone I love. And it makes me happy seeing it on you."

Rae moved forward and kissed Kara. "So, you don't want the bubble bath?" Kara asked when the kiss was done.

"No, I want it. But I want you in the bathtub as well," Rae said and Kara smirked as the two went up the stairs.

"Maybe I should go out to eat," Chris said to the dogs after watching the scene. The dogs barked and Chris rolled his eyes as he went to go find some money. "I'll bring you guys back something too," he smirked as the dogs wagged their tails appreciatively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> League Members to Remain (keep the new timeline)
> 
> Batman/Bruce Wayne
> 
> Batgirl/Barbra Gordon
> 
> Nightwing/Dick Grayson
> 
> Captain Marvel/Billy Baton
> 
> Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders
> 
> Hawkman/Carter Hall
> 
> Vixen/Mari
> 
> Huntress/Helena Bertinelli
> 
> Artemis/Paula Bertinelli
> 
> Citizen Steel/Nate Heywood
> 
> Zatara
> 
> Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond
> 
> Firestorm/Martin Stein
> 
> Firehawk/Lorraine Reilly
> 
> Valor/Mon-El
> 
> League Members to Change (restore original timeline)
> 
> Red Tornado
> 
> Superman/Clark Kent
> 
> Wonder Woman/Diana Prince
> 
> Green Arrow/Oliver Queen
> 
> Speedy/Thea Queen
> 
> Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore
> 
> Green Lantern/Alan Scott
> 
> Green Lantern/Hal Jordan
> 
> Green Lantern/John Stewart
> 
> J'onn J'onzz
> 
> Aquaman
> 
> Constantine
> 
> Frost/Crystal Snow
> 
> Arsenal/Roy Harper
> 
> Notice that when you combine Martin and Ronnie together it's exactly 14 and 14 on each side. Even if the Hawks changed their minds last minute they still count on Batman side.


	11. Finish Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to end Savitar.

Wally sat on the porch with his cellphone in hand as he called the number he'd been debating on for the past few minutes.

"Hey Wally," Rae said as she answered the phone.

"Rae, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight? Maybe me, you, Kara, and Tally?" Wally asked, hopeful.

"Sorry, can't," Rae said. "In fact, I got to go grab Frankie for something."

"Frankie?" Wally said, confused by this. "The man you threw a pie at, who slept with someone else while you were dating him? Why do you need him?"

"He's smart," Rae said, sounding confused too. "And I need him."

"I'm smart. I can help you," Wally said. With Iris having Rae as her bridesmaid and Walter and Julia as Plus and Minus, Wally felt left out of attention from the leader of the Justice League. He didn't have powers, but it would be nice to see his friend every now and again.

"Wally you're not… this is something way out of your league – I would never want to bring you into this life," Rae said.

"You don't think I can handle it?" Wally said. "Plus and Minus are my little siblings and they help you out more than me. I just want…"

"Wally, calm down," Rae said evenly. "It's not that you can't handle it. You just don't have to – and you can't help me with this. And me and Frankie are friends; we left the past in the past. We moved on from the pie even if the world has not. We'll do something some other day. Okay?"

"Fine," Wally said hanging up the phone.

"Rae?" Wally smiled as he heard the voice and looked up to see Tally. "Sometimes I wonder why you two are friends."

"It's complicated," Wally mumbled.

"Well, let me tell you what's not complicated," Tally said with a smile. "We're going on a trip." Wally raised an eyebrow. "Go pack a bag. We leave tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Wally said, not questioning this and smiling as he turned to go back in the house.

-New Justice-

Frankie and Gypsy were cuffing their newest bounty.

"Well another one…" Gypsy was saying when in a flash Frankie was gone next to her – taken by the Flash herself. "Okay, I'll take this," Gypsy mumbled.

….

In Watchtower Adam, Winn, and Jess were waiting. Rae had asked them to come but none of them knew why. They were surprised when Rae came through the zap tunnel with Frankie; Clark was by her feet.

"Rae? You can't do that!" Frankie complained, taking off his goggles – he still wore his Premo outfit when he went bounty hunting.

"I need you four to work together," Rae said, ignoring Frankie's complaint. "Savitar."

"Didn't we do that?" Frankie asked, confused. He thought that was over and done with already.

"Yeah, we were just going to make a new device," Adam said, almost not believing he was agreeing with Frankie.

"It blew him up," Rae said remembering when Savitar died, how his suit had completely blown up and there had been no body. Nothing of the man within.

"Sounds like Savitar is solved," Frankie said, confused. "You killed him."

"No. Flashpoint," Adam said, confusing Frankie even more.

"Oh, you don't know," Winn said with a smirk, pointing at Rae. "Flash and Savitar went back in time and accidentally killed Barry before he became the Reverse Flash. She lived in an alternate universe for a few days where the old League was alive, and almost everyone in the new League were in jail or dead. Oh, and you and she were engaged."

"Thanks for that, Stopwatch," Rae rolled her eyes, not having wanted to go into detail with Frankie over that bad timeline.

Frankie gave Rae a look and then laughed. "Us, engaged?"

"Shut up," Rae said playfully punching his shoulder, but gave a smirk regardless. It was kind of funny now she was back in the true timeline but wasn't so funny when Frankie was putting a ring on her finger. "But the point is, I did not get to see Savitar's face." Rae thoughts went to the speed force and how it had talked to her, what it had told her. When the speed force talked, you listened, even if you don't understand what it meant. "I need to see his face."

"He can't exist outside that suit," Jess pointed out.

"He can't exist outside the speed force," Frankie corrected.

"Well, figure it out," Rae snapped. "I'll be back tomorrow." Clark gave a bark and the two left Watchtower.

"I think we got our marching orders," Adam said, and Frankie sighed, texting Gypsy.

"She always liked barking orders and leaving others to figure things out…" Frankie muttered, not realizing how much he preferred being out of the League now. Still, he would help here, which meant he was spending the night inside Watchtower.

-New Justice-

Rae walked into her Aunt and Uncle's house. She had Clark by her side and a plastic bag over her shoulder.

"How many foster kids are in this house?" Rae heard a voice and Clark growled at that, looking at the teenage girl with pink hair sitting there lazily on a cell phone.

"I'm not a foster kid," Rae said. "Clark, down." Clark stopped growling. "Uncle Henry? Aunt Nora?" Rae called out as Ryan and Richie ran passed her into the living room.

Nora and Henry came down the stairs.

"Rae," Henry said. "I see you met Frankie." He indicated to the girl as Rae tried not to giggle at the name – another Frankie. "She needed to be removed from her foster home fast, so she's going to be here a few days. Staying in the guest room." Ryan and Richie were currently in Barry's old room, so it made sense to Rae. "Frankie, this is our daughter Rae."

"She called you aunt and uncle," Frankie pointed out.

"My parents died. They raised me," Rae said simply. "They are my parents." Rae didn't want to have this conversation with Frankie; Flashpoint was still somewhat fresh in her head, where she had called Nora and Henry her actual parents. It was something she actually wanted to talk with her aunt and uncle about. "I need to talk to you. In private…" Rae had turned to the pair as she said it, ignoring the new foster kid.

"Whatever," Frankie said, getting up and heading to the stairs.

"Clark, keep the boys' busy." Rae said, seeing the two three-years-old kids were all over her dog anyway. Clark gave a moan, but Rae ignored him as she went into the kitchen with her aunt and uncle.

"Rae?" Nora asked once they were in the kitchen.

"Yeah… so I learned something in Flashpoint I think you need to learn." Rae blurted out.

"Flashpoint?" Henry asked. Rae had not told them.

"An alternate timeline where Barry died when he was 11…. Long story and not the point," Rae said, making Henry and Nora look at each other. "But in there I… through it, I know you're curious as to why I never called you mom and dad, especially when I was a baby and shouldn't have known better. I mean you two were raising me. Barry was calling you it. Why would I not?"

"Oh sweetie, we never even tried to get you to call us…" Nora started.

"I know, but I know why it never happened just naturally," Rae said, cutting off her aunt. It was true. They had never tried to get mom and dad out of her, but she needed to continue this. To get it out. "I've been thinking about this since I got back, and I figured it out. I always knew…. even as a baby, I knew you were not my dad. And because of that I knew Aunt Nora, you were not my mom because… well… my helmet." Rae whispered this last, slowly. "He made it through the speed force. The speed force that ran through his body. I always had a connection to him, so I just knew it was never you. Even though you are amazing parents."

"Thank you," Henry said, not sure how else to respond to this conversation. He hadn't asked for an explanation, or maybe he had, in an alternate timeline.

"And there's one other thing," Rae said, taking a picture frame out of the bag she was carrying. "I learned how important Barry really is." Rae stood up, having been squatting on the stall, and got the picture out of the drawer Nora had put it in. Still in the broken frame. "What he was and who he became is important for who we all are, who we became. He's the reason I'm with Kara, the reason you're foster parents to these meta human kids."

Rae opened the broken frame and took the photo out. "And who he was deserves to be remembered, not thrown in a drawer." Rae took the new frame and opened it. Removed the mass-produced picture inside and put the picture of the four of them in its place. "Not just because of the bad he did, but because of the good. Because it wasn't all bad. There were some good moments… like this." Rae showed the picture to her aunt and uncle. "Barry deserves to be remembered. Deserves to be on that shelf."

Nora took the picture and stared at it for a moment before going to put the picture on the shelf with a smile. It was back where it belonged. Clark gave a bark and Rae turned to go, grabbing her puppy from the kids.

"You know, it's kind of crowded in here. I'm going to go to Kara's." Rae gave a smirk before leaving the house to run to Kansas. Nora and Henry didn't know what to say as they simply smiled at the front door, where Rae had just been.

-New Justice-

The next day the four nerds had called the entire Justice League to Watchtower.

"Okay, we figured it out," Frankie said, taking a sip of coffee and rubbing his eyes. They had been working all night, only getting a little bit of sleep throughout.

"Watch," Winn said, taking out a small device and turning it on. Blue energy appeared inside the device. "We can make a speed force field, where Savitar can survive inside it."

"But how do we get him inside it?" Sara was the one to ask. "It's kinda… small," Rae had sent a message to the rest of the League, telling them what she had the four doing.

"MIA, display the larger device," Jess said, and MIA's holographic system displayed four large pillars. "We already started building these. We turn them on and it will create a speed force field inside. Once you get Savitar inside it, his suit will be deactivated, and he will have no choice but to remain in the field."

"Here's the catch," Winn said. "We won't be able to see inside the field, being speed force. Someone will have to be inside to see who Savitar is – and the only person who can be inside is Rae."

"What? No," Kara said, suddenly jumping up "She needs us as backup."

"Kara…" Rae said, knowing her girlfriend was worried by this but liking what her nerds had come up with. "It's the only way – that's pure speed force energy. Anyone else who tries to go in will end up like Beppo." Rae put a hand on Kara's shoulder to calm her. "I'm the bait." Rae pushed down any fear she had on this. She had beaten Savitar once she would beat him again. "How much time do you need?" She turned back to her nerds.

"We'll finish making the devices in a few hours," Adam said. "But Rae, you'll only have a few minutes that we can keep the field up."

"So tonight," Rae said with a nod, understanding.

"We need a place we can set this up. Somewhere private," Frankie said.

"What about Samsins Park?" Red Tornado was the one to suggest it. "It was a very private place where we took on the Reverse Flash," he reminded them.

"Good, I like that," Rae nodded to Red Tornado.

"Wait," Caitlin said with a pause. "There's one problem. We do not have any way to find Savitar. We do not have the piece of his suit anymore. How are we going to find him?"

"We're not. He's going to come to us," Rae said a smirk on her face that made Kara nervous. "I'm going to piss him off." Kara sighed, fearful for her girlfriend but knew she wouldn't be able to talk Rae out of it. This was completely her call and Kara would support her in this; Rae was determined, and Kara knew that.

"The four of us will need to be with the device," Winn said. "To start it up."

"Okay, and MIA can track us. Tell everyone where I and Savitar am, right?" Rae asked Jess who nodded. "Good, because White Canary will be joining on Super Horse. Going to need everyone to slow him down, to make sure I can get him to the trap before he gets me. Okay everybody get ready, because we've got to go to work."

With that, Rae left as the League went to get ready for the final fight with Savitar.

-New Justice-

Later that day Rae smirked as she took the last of the desserts she had made out the oven.

"Okay, all cake and sweets made. Popcorn as well. Snacks." Rae said as she came out. "And a chocolate Lava Cake as requested." Dawn was there with a couple of her friends. It was Dawn's birthday and she was having a sleepover. "And I've got to go. Happy birthday Dawn. Night, Ms. Grant."

"Goodbye Rain," Cat said with a wave as Rae called for Clark and the two went to leave.

Rae was fast to change into her outfit and Clark into his as she ran up the side of the building and back into the Grant penthouse, surprising the group as she took a piece of the chocolate lava cake. "Hope you don't mind," Rae as the Flash said, having a plate and fork. Joel had been cutting it when she entered. "Good cake."

"Oh my god, it's the Flash!" One of Dawn's friend screamed as they all squealed. Carter was trying not to smile or look confused though.

"Mom, did you get the Flash here for my birthday?" Dawn asked, excited.

"No," Cat said, keeping a straight face but wondering if Rae was doing this on purpose as something special for Dawn. She hadn't been privy to anything Flash-related of late.

"Well, happy birthday Dawn," Rae said. "But that's not why I am here." Rae put the empty plate down. "Ms. Grant, I need a favor. Considering your paper made an entire city – scratch that, the entire world believe I was dead, I think this is the least you can do."

"What do you need?" Cat asked as Clark barked, moving back. One of Dawn's friend had gone to pet him and moved the new helmet Frankie had made for him. Rae went and fixed it onto his head.

"I need to send a message to someone and the only way I can think of doing that is by the big screens CatCo has around the city," Rae said; Cat Grant gave a nod, going to get out her camera to record Rae. She had been keeping it here instead of the office, considering all the times people were kidnapped from her place.

"Go," Cat said, focusing the camera.

"Savitar," Rae said looking at it. "You so-called God of Speed. You try to act tough, but I know the truth. I know what you really are. You're no god. You're a man. You live and breathe – and you can die. You're a speedster. You're fast, I give you that, but you're also pathetic. You went back in time to put the rumor of Savitar throughout the multiverse, to make speedsters fear you. Because fear is all you have. Well, I don't fear you." Rae gave a smirk, holding out her hands. "You hate me, I get that. You want me dead. Better people than you have tried and I am still here. So, let's end this tonight. You know where to find me… unless you're a coward."

Rae stopped talking and Cat stopped recording. "I'll send it to my office. Have it go on repeat for a while," Cat said, a little lost for words on the speech.

"Thank you, Ms. Grant. Flash Pup let's go." Rae said, taking two brownies she had made off the table, giving one to Clark as the two left off the balcony.

"Why did she just do that?" Joel asked as Cat took out her computer; since Cat and Annie had told him who the Flash was, he had found himself worried about Rae each time she went out as Flash. Dawn and her friends were excitingly chatting, distracted, about the Flash – being the only ones who did not know who the Flash really was. Carter sat quiet, but worried.

"She's trying to piss him off," Cat said, having read into it right away. "She has a plan."

-New Justice-

It was dark now. Rae stood in the park and she could hear her message to Savitar playing across the city. Cat Grant had kept her word and she was now waiting. Her League was laid out on the path. The way she would head to Samsins where the four nerds were waiting with the device. Clark wasn't by her side though – she had told him to stay with Kara. She needed to run faster than Clark could keep up and didn't want him to be taken by Savitar. It was better for him to be with the Kryptonians, with his own.

There was a flash of blue and Rae saw Savitar standing before her, the moon reflecting off his suit.

"Almost thought you weren't coming," Rae said, not believing how calm she was in the face of Savitar. For a while Savitar had caused her fear, but in this moment, she wasn't afraid.

"You have a death wish," Savitar said and Rae could hear the anger in his voice. Her message had worked exactly how she wanted it to.

"Maybe," Rae said with a smirk, putting one finger on her helmet. Since she found out it's true origin, physically touching it gave her a feeling off connection to her father; it gave her strength. "But you're going to have to catch me first."

And she turned and ran at her top speed, faster than she had in a long time – and she could feel Savitar behind, catching up. But she could also hear MIA on the coms. Telling the rest of the League where they were – she looked up and she saw the Kryptonians flying in the air. Kara, Krypto, Clark, and Beppo all sending a freeze breath at Savitar to slow him down.

Savitar was focused enough on Rae though. His anger at her bypassed the Kryptonian's affect. "Beppo no!" Rae heard Kara call and looked up to see Kara grabbing the monkey, stopping him from doing something stupid. "We did our part." Kara then added.

"I'm coming up," Sara's voice was heard as MIA directed her on where to be. She was on Super Horse and the horse was faster than the other Kryptonians, having four legs and on the ground. She also had a large gun in her hand she used to shoot at Savitar. The gunshots hitting into Savitar, causing a slight shock. "This gun is nice! Where did you get it Red?"

"Justice League armory," Red Tornado said.

"We have an armory?" Sara said.

"Look through Watchtower on your own time," Rae said as she continued to run. The Kryptonians and Sara had slowed Savitar down, so she was still ahead. Now it was the Lanterns turn.

She could see them overhead as she bypassed them, and they used their rings to make a green wall – Green Lantern powers was not something easy you could phase through. Savitar would have to run over them, which would slow him down, but this was the point. Rae was worried about him deciding to go after her League instead of her though

She had a plan though. Jon had a speaker on him, so she could talk as Savitar passed them. It relayed her, loudly: "Hey Savitar, I'm like a mile ahead! Too slow?" She could hear Savitar scream and knew he would continue running after her now.

The Aquas were up this time and as Rae passed them they used a fire extinguisher to blast Savitar with water. The water slowed Savitar down, but he continued moving on. Rae was nearing the exit of the city and to the wasteland now and waiting there was Laurel and Dinah.

They were on top of a building and as Savitar past them they sent out a scream. Savitar yelled out as the scream hit him from both directions and Rae had to smile. The canaries were an amazing addition to the team. That power even worked to slow down speedsters and take down Kryptonians, if needed.

She looked over her shoulder to see Savitar still running after her. She still had a distance to go and she had one more distraction – she could see Red Tornado with a tornado and then saw it light on fire. Caitlin and Red Tornado had teamed up to send a fire tornado at Savitar. Savitar took a moment to get rid of it but it was all the distraction Rae needed.

Rae ran into Samsins Park before Savitar and stopped where the device was set up, turning around as Savitar appeared. "What was all that for?" Savitar demanded, seeming even angrier then when he had first come up to Rae.

"It got us here," Rae said. "You know, for someone who calls themselves a god, you're not that smart. You can't see when someone is setting you up."

With that, Frankie, Winn, Adam, and Jess all turned on the device, creating a speed force field and M'Gann and Donna got behind Savitar. Together, giving him one big shove Rae moved out of the flying Savitar's way as he hit into the speed force field. "All on you now," Adam called out as Rae ran into the field.

Once in, she had to take off her goggles – the information coming to them was too much; she had to use her normal eyes. Looking around, she saw Savitar outfit discarded on the floor and could feel him running around the area.

"Come on!" Rae said. "Face me like a man. Unless you're chicken?"

"So long!" The voice said, but it wasn't the voice Rae came to know as Savitar. It was different now he was out of his suit… and familiar. "So long I was trapped in the speed force. I couldn't stop running. Just running… Just waiting to see you again. To get my revenge. You want to do this face to face? Fine."

Savitar stopped running and stood in front of Rae.

"Wally…" Rae moaned, knowing that face well.

"I have not been Wally West for a long time," Savitar said. "You killed Wally. Now let's…" Savitar paused and frowned as he held up his hand; it was starting to disappear. He looked down. "The field is not stable." Savitar realized. Rae knew the field must be starting to go down – it wasn't built to last – which meant, without his suit, Savitar was disappearing. "I guess you win again…"

And as the speed force energy around her started to disappear, so did Savitar.

Only it wasn't Savitar disappearing before Rae; it was her friend, and as she watched, she felt numb. Once the field was gone, so too was he. Rae stood there in shock, not sure what to say or do. She didn't even see her League until Kara put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to her girlfriend as Clark rubbed against her leg.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked, concerned, knowing something was off with Rae.

Rae nodded and hugged Kara. "He's gone," Rae said to Kara bending down to pet Clark. "Savitar is no more."

"So?" Sara asked, still on Super Horse with the gun in her hand. "Do we have to ask...?"

There was a moment in which no one spoke.

"Who was he?" Frankie was the one finally to call it out, making everyone look at him.

"He was… no one," Rae said, causing sudden confusion. It was a split-second decision but she knew she could not let her League know who she saw. "I didn't recognize him. I have no idea who he was."

The Justice League was silent for a moment.

"So, this was all for nothing?" Winn was the one who asked.

"No," Rae said, Kara bringing her closer. Kara knew there was something wrong with Rae, something she was not telling them. "Not all for nothing. Savitar is gone. And I know his face now. When his past-self turns up, I will know. This was a win. It's good. Good job everyone." Rae turned to look at Frankie. "Thank you."

"Well, I think I owed you one," Frankie said. "Or you owe me? I don't know, I lost count." Frankie gave Rae a smile before disappearing through his own portal.

"Red Tornado, can you take Savitar's suit to…?" Rae started.

"The villains vault," Red Tornado nodded, picking up a suit.

"Seriously, Flash? How many rooms and places do we have you've not told us about?" Sara asked, playfully though.

"What? It's just a room in Watchtower we started tossing things from villains in," Rae clarified for them as Red Tornado flew off.

"Still…" Sara pouted, and Rae didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Okay, everyone, you can go home," Rae said turning to Kara. "I'll be by soon. Flash Pup go with Supergirl." Clark gave a confused bark but obeyed his mistress, leaving with his father and the other Kryptonians. Sara hopped off Kal to give Super Horse back to his rightful owner. Everyone started to leave, heading for zap tunnel to head home.

"Flash?" Rae was stopped by a voice. Only the Green Lanterns remained at the former amusement park. It was Jade who had spoken. "We have to tell you something." Rae nodded waiting for them. "Remember Guy?"

"Um… The jerk?" Rae asked, remembering a red headed, arrogant, Guy Gardner.

"Yes," Jon said with an eye roll. "He was sent undercover into the Red Lantern Corp not long ago and well… Things are heating up."

"It looks like we might be heading into a war," Jessica said. "All Green Lanterns have to leave their sectors."

"Okay," Rae said sadly, with a nod, knowing what this meant. Her League would be down three members. "On your communicators there is a button on the side. Push it and our systems will count you as away. When you come back push it again and you'll be back in – although you do not get a say on any new members we vote on while you're gone."

"That's fair," Jade said with a nod and the three Green Lanterns left in a flash of green.

-New Justice-

It was barely even an hour later that Sara was in the Queen's Guest house with a cup of tea. She had changed into pajamas and was putting her feet up and reached for the remote. She never got to the remote as she was dragged away and then was moving so fast she couldn't see around her.

She didn't know how long she was traveling but when they stopped, she was cold. There was snow all around her. "Oh crap," Sara said, shivering. "Rae?"

"What are we doing here?" Kara's voice was heard, and she landed in front of them. Rae had sent her a private message to come here, although had come directly to Sara. That had shocked her.

"I'll tell you when we're inside, and can you open the door before Sara freezes to death?" Rae said.

"I'd appreciate that," Sara said, hugging herself to try to get warm. "Where are we?"

"North Pole," Kara said, and Sara mouthed the words, shocked as Kara lifted a large yellow key and opened the door. Sara ran in to the warmth and Kara and Rae followed her, closing the door behind them.

"Welcome back, Kara Zor-El," the little robot, Kal-X, said and Kara waved him off.

"So?" Kara asked, curious as to why they were here.

"Yeah tell us why we're in Elsa's ice palace," Sara said, annoyed.

"Fortress of Solitude," Kara mumbled, not liking the comparison.

Rae took a breath. She had decided she needed to tell her fellow leaders the truth, if not the rest of the League. "This was the only place I could think of where no one would overhear us," Rae said. "Not even the dogs are allowed to hear this." Neither Clark or Krypto were with the leaders – both still back at the Sanctuary.

Rae took a breath. "I lied." The sentence shocked both Kara and Sara. "I lied, when I said I did not know who Savitar was. I knew him."

"Why would you lie?" Sara asked. It was so unlike Rae – she had never lied to any of them before.

"Because I know him," Rae said. "Because I have known him my whole life."

"Oh, please don't say it's Barry," Kara said, not even sure how that would work out. Maybe Barry had made one of those time remnants before Rae had killed him. A back up plan to Reverse Flash.

"No," Rae said, trying not to smile at that. "It was Wally."

"Who?" Sara asked, not recognizing that name but Kara knew it.

"Wally West," Rae informed Sara. "Plus and Minus's big brother." Rae turned to Sara at this. "Understand I lied because I don't want anyone overreacting. All we know is a version of Wally is Savitar. It might not be our Wally – he could be from an alternate world. We just don't have enough information."

"Okay," Kara said, holding out a hand to Sara to stop whatever comment Sara was going to make. "But do you really think it's possible it's not our Wally, or are you just hoping?"

"Maybe a little bit of both?" Rae admitted as she leaned into Kara. Kara had known something was wrong with Rae the minute that speed force field went down. Now she knew why. Rae had been stunned and had only thought of protecting her friend. "He's my friend Kara. He's a family friend, in fact. I don't remember a time before he was in my life. And yes, he's a little frustrated now not being able to help in the hero life or whatever, but there's a long way between that and Savitar. I don't know how the boy I know could become that. Which is why I hope it's not my Wally. I will protect my friend until the moment I am certain it's him."

"Okay," Sara spoke up after this. "We will keep this secret from the rest of the League." Sara may not like it, but she knew Rae was serious. And she also knew some members of the League might not understand, waiting and seeing. If they could stop Savitar before he got bad, she knew they would. Rae gave Sara a nod, though. A slight smile.

"I know one thing for sure," Rae said, pulling herself together. "I will face Savitar again. Before he was Savitar – and whether he's our Wally or not, I will do what I need to do." Rae looked at her two fellow leaders. Her girlfriend and the woman she considered a close friend. "Something is coming. I don't know what but something big. This might seem over, but it's not. We're just in the middle – and we need to be at the top of our game."

"Never back down," Sara agreed as Kara nodded to this. They may have stopped Savitar, but this was far from over.

-New Justice-

"Where are we?" Wally asked as Tally led him down the dirt track. He wished she had arranged a car to pick them up or something.

"I'm bringing you home," Tally said. "My home." She turned around to face Wally, a serious expression on her face. "I've been keeping a secret from you, but I'm not like Rae. I don't want to keep you out of my life." Wally raised an eyebrow. "I'm a lot older than I look…. You could say I've been using a sort of fountain of youth to stay young."

"Okay," Wally said, kind of confused.

"And my full name is Talia," Tally said with a smirk. "Talia Al Ghul. And that is Nanda Parbat." They had reached a cliff top and looking down, Wally could see some sort of building encased in the rock cliff below. It was impressive. "Wally… I want to show you everything I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you liked.

**Author's Note:**

> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
